Serendipity
by Mekabella21
Summary: Midoriya has become accustomed to how his life is without a quirk. Things change when his life is saved by Todoroki. Midoriya slowly befriends Todoroki with things become more intense. They begin to develop feelings for one another despite Midoriya dating Bakugou...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I juggle my bags as I walk down the street towards home. I really wish Bakugou would invest in a car. He makes plenty of money as a hero but yet he is still trying to be cheap as possible. I focus off down the street with the sun setting. I'm hoping to have dinner prepared by the time he gets home. He can be pretty cranky after work some days not that I blame him, being a hero is hard work. The only way I can get him to calm down is a nice meal or sex, I'm certainly not in the mood for sex today.

I'm in the rare percentage where I didn't get a quirk like most people in the world. Most kids develop one at 3 or 4 and I was just waiting…..and waiting…..and waiting. I have never been so broken more than the day when the doctor told me I would never have a quirk. I frown remembering it thinking he could have delivered that message a little nicer but I guess he was thinking let's rip that band aid off. I sigh because I wanted nothing more in this world than to save people around me.

I applied to the same high school as Bakugou. He was pissed off saying I was a quirkless loser and wouldn't get anywhere. He was right. I failed at the hero portion of the test due to me not having a quirk at all. I mean I certainly gave it my all but there is only so much I can do. I long ago gave up my dreams of being a quirkless hero. In simplest words, it's too dangerous.

I turn the corner heading down the alley that will take me home. I look down and it looks really dark, that's not normal. I stop walking seeing a shadow forming in front of me. All I can do is stare because I'm not sure what is happening. Two white eyes pop into the middle of the blackness. It doesn't really have a shape. If I had to describe it I would say it is like cloud, a big black cloud.

"What do we have here," says the voice huskily. I drop my bag immediately running back the way I came. I can feel my heart pumping hard as I run down the street. I tell myself not to look back, to push forward. The back of my neck begins to feel cold causing me look down seeing the shadow wrap it's arms around me. "Don't worry, I just want a taste of your soul, if you're lucky I won't like it." I can't help it as I begin to scream feeling the shadow enters my body scaring me more than anything I have ever felt before. Oh my god, I'm going to die. I hear the wind whisper as I close my eyes giving up. I suddenly feel warm, fuzzy and wonder if I'm dead. I feel something firm against my cheek, a chest most definitely. I open my eyes and see dark navy cloth. I look up and see that is the number two hero holding me, Shouto. I have never seen him up close, my god he is breathing taking. His two tone hair of white and red looks much brighter in his person. His body is more ripped than the last time I saw him at the U.A. festival on TV. I'm scared but I also feel safe in his arms.

"It is too late in the evening for this bullshit….." he hisses at the villain. I look out in front of us I see ice coming from his finger tips freezing the shadow. I didn't know a shadow could be frozen or maybe it isn't a shadow, I don't know. I shake nervously burying my cheek a little into Todoroki's chest shaking a little with my nerves getting to me.

"One of this days you will stop meddling in my affairs!" growls the shadow.

"Save it," says Todoroki. He looks down at me. "Are you okay?" I nod my head yes looking into his gray and teal color eyes. He looks so serious but I see something behind them, what is that? "Can you stand?" I blush feeling like an idiot for staring.

"Yeah," I replied as he allows me to plat my feet on the ground. I stand there watching him reach for a radio that is on his hip. It was next to all the regular things he keeps on his belt.

"Calling station," says Todoroki. "I have Soul Eater in custody. Can we send someone on the way with a truck to load him in, I have him in ice." The person on the other end says they are 10 minutes away which is a long time. Todoroki sends more ice from his fingertips sighing as if this was a really long day for him.

"Thank you," I tell him softly.

"It's no problem," he replies. "I was just doing my job." Todoroki pulls a little bottle off his belt and I realize it is hand sanitizer. I want to say something else but I don't know what else to say. I walk away back towards where I dropped my bags. I begin to pick up my items placing them back in the bags. Todoroki is a great hero but he doesn't do interviews much. I know he went to school with Bakugou, Bakugou hates him, end of story as far as he is concerned. I'm not sure what happened between them in school but he has a huge dislike for him, feels a bit unhealthy at times. Todoroki doesn't seem like such a bad guy to me. I get everything in the bags watching the policy arrive with camera crew so close behind. I watch as a lady jumps out of the van running over to me.

"Are you the one rescued by Shouto?" she asked showing this mic in my face.

"Yes….." I reply if I should be talking to her.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she asked.

"I-It all happened so quickly….." I stammer not liking all this attention on me.

"Did the Soul Eater get to touch your soul?" asked the reporter. "When did Shouto enter the picture?"

"He saved me right away," I reply. "I was actually impressed. It's like he came out of nowhere."

"Anything you want to say to Shouto?" asked the reporter.

"Thanks for saving my life," I reply shyly looking into the camera.

"You heard it here first," says the reporter turning to the camera. "Shouto making another daring rescue today. He is yet again coming in behind his father Endeavor the number one hero." I begin to walk away knowing they're done with me. I can see why Bakugou hates dealing the media, that was pretty scary and dare I say invasive. I finish putting the rest of my items back in the bag heading home which is not far.

I continue on my way home approaching our condo. I head up the stairs into the condo. It is now after 7 not leaving me much time to prepare dinner, Bakugou is going to be off in another hour. I put up most of the items while leaving out the food I want to prepare. I get beef in the oven and veggies going on the stove before going to take a quick shower. As I wash my body I can't help but think I got saved by the number 2 hero and he is everything they say. Sometimes I feel heroes are hyped up but that was not the case for Todoroki, he truly a work of art in person. I finish up getting out of the shower hearing my cell phone ring.

"Hi," I greet my mom.

"Izuku!" she cries.

"Mom I'm okay," I reply knowing she saw the news.

"You could have died," she pouts. "Thank god Shouto was there."

"I know," I sigh. "I try to get away but this villain I don't know what he was besides a soul eater as Shouto called him. I'm just glad I got away safe and sound."

"Thank goodness," says mom. "We were so worried. Shouto didn't want to speak to the reporters."

"He has never been big on reporters," I state walking to my draw to toss some clothes on.

"I know but I wanted to know what happened," says mom. "I called you but you didn't answer."

"I was in the shower," I replied tossing a tee over my head before sliding on some shorts. "I mean everything was a blur. I seriously thought I was going to die….then he showed up. I didn't even see him move."

"Incredible," says mom clearly impressed as I was. "Is Bakugou home yet? I know he must be worried sick." My boyfriend is Bakugou Katsuki. I have known him since I was in diapers but I call him Kacchan.

"Not yet," I replied. "He gets off in another 20 minutes." I doubt he will be worried, he is probably going to be more pissed than anything else. Maybe he will surprise me and he won't be upset. Mom chats with me a bit more asking how the rest of my day was. It is pretty uneventful. I work at a center that designs the hero's costumes. I mostly work with the children's customs that are in high school. I'm hoping to get promoted to helping entry level hero's once they get their license. I end the call to finish prepping dinner for Bakugou. I just sat his plate in his favorite place at the table when he comes through the door. Talk about perfect timing. He is dressed in his hero uniform looking as buff as ever. He at least took off his headgear allowing me to fully see his face and striking light blonde hair. I wish he would take it off his uniform on his way home but he refuses in case he needs to spring into action. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me," sneers Bakugou. "What's this nonsense about you needing to be saved today?" I sigh. Damnit I was hoping to avoid this.

"It's not like I went looking for trouble," I say slowly. "I mean the villain sounded like he was waiting for someone to come along and that just happened to be me."

"It's always you," states Bakugou walking into our bedroom removing his clothes. I just stare him not sure if I should say anymore. I love the fact that he is taller than when we were kids but Todoroki is taller than him. Bakugou is 5'11 and Todoroki is 6'2 making him almost as tall as his father. "Fucking Todoroki just had to be the one to save you."

"Are you seriously mad because he saved me?" I ask in shock. Kacchan walks over to me quickly making me flitch slightly.

"You shouldn't even need saving," he growls in my face. "What were you doing out so late?"

"Getting food for dinner," I say shrinking away from him. I hate when he gets like this. He grabs my chin with his right hand.

"Good boy," he says before kissing me forcefully. "Let me shower and then we can eat." I watch him walk into the bathroom sighing to myself. Alright he seems to be calming down now. I go and sit at the table in the small dining area cutting on the TV. I flip through the channels to see what is on. I come across a channel showing the rescue Shouto did. Someone from in their home captured the footage of being saved. I watch the video clip as they continue to reshow it. Shouto had to be hunting this villain as he comes out of alley close by just as I started running. He is really quick, his movements were smooth, I almost wish I could see them in slow motion. I can if I locate the video on YouTube. They cut to a scene where he is leaving for the day. Another report is shoving their damn mic in his face, jesus.

"Shouto, can you explain your perfect timing for this attack?" asked the male reporter.

"I was in the right place at the right time," he states looking like he really doesn't want to say anything.

"What do you think of the civilian thank you?" he asked. "Do you have anything to say to the personnel you rescued? You seem to brush off his thank you." Wow, he saved my life and they make him sound like a bad guy. What is going on?

"I didn't brush off his thank you," says Todoroki. "I was doing my job, excuse me." He pushes his way past the reporter. The male reporter gets back in front of the camera.

"I have to say Shouto is certainly on his way to be like his father," he states. "Even down to his attitude, back to you at the studio." What an ass. I frown looking at this as Bakugou walks into the dining area.

"How was your day?" I asked turning the TV quickly.

"Pretty good," he smirked. "I think I got a chance at finally making it to the top 10 as a hero. My stats are going up."

"They're always going up," I smiled.

"Yup, what do you cook?" he asked sitting at the table looking at his plate.

"Nothing special," I replied. "I just seasoned some beef, cooked rice, added some peas and carrots, that's it. After my near death experience, I didn't have much time to cook." Bakugou sits down digging into his food right away not even bothered.

"Taste good to me," he smirks. I will take that smirk any day. "What's on the TV?"

"Not much," I reply hoping the news was done talking about Shouto. He is actually in a good mood. "You should check out the movie channels. I'm sure there is something we can watch." I turn on the TV.

"Maybe," he replies. "Movies have been going downhill since we graduated."

"I agree," I reply handing him the remote. Bakugou starts to flip through the channels and sees the news is on.

"Oh this channel interviewed me earlier!" he exclaims. "I wonder did they show it yet?"

"Really?" I asked. "What did you do?"

"I rescued some kids on a bus," he says proudly. I do have to give my boyfriend that, he is pretty proud when it comes to his job.

"That is a big deal," I agree turning towards the TV. We both eat and wait for his news story to come up. The time finally arrives right when I was going to wash our dishes.

"Come on!" says Bakugou pulling me out of the kitchen. "You have got to see this up close!" He pulls me sitting down on the living room sofa turning the volume up on the TV. I sit down beside him cuddling into his side because he is so happy and excited.

"This heroic act is beyond words," narrates the female reporter. I see a visual of Uraraka lifting the bus while Bakugou is dealing with the villain. The one thing about Bakugou is he loves being a hero. He is always smiling looking like he is enjoying himself. The villain is a man that looks like he made of rocks. He shoots mini rocks from his hands but Bakugou blows them creating smoke allowing the audience to not see what is happening.

"That guy thought he was so much better than me," says Bakugou. He begins to chuckle. "Poor idiot is lucky I didn't kill him." Indeed, not very super hero like but Bakugou can be dangerous if he wants to be. He was wanted as a side kick by 3 heroes, of course he refused. He doesn't want to be a side kick but the number one hero. He has a way to go but he has climbed the ranks quickly. I look at Uraraka helping the children off the bus. You can see some crying while others are excited to see the heroes up close and in action. The smoke finally clears and Bakugou has the guy in hand cuffs.

"Incredible!" exclaims the reporter. "He has managed to take this guy down in a matter of seconds." The video cuts to Bakugou standing beside her. "We can't thank you enough for your services. I mean who knows what would have happened if you weren't here."

"Well…" says Bakugou on the TV. The report is cut short with breaking news.

"What the hell!" shouts Bakugou jumping up from the sofa interrupting my cuddling. "I waited all day that see that!"

"It's okay babe," I encourage. "We can look it up online."

"Don't call me babe," he says not taking his eyes off the TV. "You know I hate that shit. This better be important." I see Endeavor approaching a podium. He looks the same for the most part. Standing at 6'5 and 260lb pound of muscles. Age has not slowed this man down at all. I actually feel like since Bakugou finished school he stepped it up.

"Evening everyone," he greets. "I appreciate everyone be here to receive this news at such last minute. I would like to announce that hero Shouto is no longer with my agency. We will not have a hero for our agency that is not thankful of the citizens they save. I greatly apologize for anyone who was offend by his actions." I'm in shock. He saved my life and they fire him!

"Holy shit…." says Bakugou folding his arms. "I didn't see that coming." He starts to laugh.

"Kacchan," I say surprised by his laughter. "That's not funny." I'm completely appalled by him laughing about Todoroki getting fired.

"Are you kidding me!" he exclaims. "Oh man I have to call Kirishima about this right here." He pulls out his phone dialing Kirishima. All I can do is look the TV screen thinking I got the number 2 hero fired.


	2. Chapter 2

"God I hate wearing these monkey suits," mutters Bakugou.

"You look handsome," I tell him straightening up his tie. His agency is having their annual anniversary party. It's a really big event where they give out prizes, have great food, great drinks, it is certainly enjoyable. The manager Jeanist the number 4 hero until he retired is in charge of this agency. I like that he keeps his speeches short getting right to the point. Kacchan and I walk towards the building where security checks our names off on the list. We walk into the ball hall and I look around. This place is nicer than last year. The government must be paying them well. We head into the ball room where there is a dance floor in the center surrounded by many round tables with champagne colored table clothes. The flower center pieces are just right surrounded by several small candles. I can see people trying to figure out where to sit.

"Bakugou!" calls Kirishima. Kirishima is Kacchan's best friend. I actually like him a lot. He is very nice and upfront. He doesn't try to shield me from stuff like Kacchan does. His hair is a lovely shade of red which matches his super hero name. He is about the same height as my boyfriend and certainly matches him muscle wise. We head in his direction and see a few other people sitting at the table. "I'm surprised you are on time!"

"Fuck you," says Bakugou. "What's on the menu?"

"Good shit," says Tetsutetsu earning a frown from Uraraka. Testutetsu I recall Bakugou not caring for the guy too much in high school. I have to admit he is not always…polite but neither is Bakugou. I actually really like his silver hair and always wonder how I would look with my hair that color.

"I'm glad you made it," she smiled. Uraraka looks nice with hair being bone straight where a tube top red pencil dress. "Midoriya, how are you?"

"I'm doing good," I replied.

"I'm sure you remember my girlfriend Asui," she smiles.

"Hi Sui," I greet with a wave.

"Hi" says Asui. "You remembered to call me Sui." She smiles at me looking lovely in her dark green dress puff out from the waist. Makes me think of he 40's, only Asui could pull off a dress such as this. "These past weeks have been crazy."

"Tell me about it," says Kirishima. "I mean is it something in the water. I'm going to have a nice payday coming up granted."

"I think we will be making bonus this year for sure," says Uraraka. I smile looking at my friends. Bakugou went to school with most of the people at this table. Asui works at a different agency but she is really happy with what she does. She said it would be too distracting to work with her girlfriend which I completely understand. A lot of heroes can work solo and get paid by the government or work with an agency. An agency is nice to work with as they you hourly based on your rank, skill, and the type of rescue you did for the day. So the more work you put in the more money you can make. Starting out can be really hard as you try to work your way up in the ranks.

"Saw your interview Bakugou," states Asui. "You and Uraraka did really well."

"It was nothing beamed," Bakugou proudly. "I hate that my story got interrupted though. It was almost worth it though." I close my eyes for a moment as I'm still upset that Todoroki got fired over me. I mean he was thankful for saving my life. He is use to acting fast that it was not a big deal to him. Why couldn't his own father even see that. We proceed to talk a bit more drinking the wine as we wait for the food. The wine has runs through me so I excuse myself. I walk towards the restrooms tugging on my shirt collar, I swear these things are always too tight. I head into the bathroom losing my breath. Todoroki!

He is using a urinal looking like he is deep within in thought. God what do I say to him? He looks really nice in his black suit, his shoes are well polished. His hair is actually gelled down. He turns around those eyes piecing me, I can see them more clearly without his red and white hair in his eyes.

"You always watch people pee," he states walking to the sinks.

"N-no," I stammer. "I-I just….I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked focusing on washing his hands.

"Getting you fired," I say dropping my head. I hear him drying his hands before walking over to me.

"Look at me," he says sternly. I look up at him as he is taller than me.

"You did nothing wrong," he states. He smirks. "Old man was looking for a reason to get rid of me anyway."

"W-what?" I question. "Why?"

"Not important," says Todoroki. "Let me get back to this boring party."

"You're not having fun?" I asked. "I'm sure you have a date."

"Yeah no," says Todoroki. How could someone like him no have a date? I mean…..he seems so perfect.

"U-uh I still feel bad," I stammer. "I would like to repay you."

"You don't have to do that," he says shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I know but I want to," I replied. "I'm a great cook if you want to come over for dinner?" His eyes light up before looking dull.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked. I begin to blush like crazy.

"No," I reply quickly almost choking. "I have a boyfriend." Todoroki tilts his head to the side.

"Your boyfriend won't mind?" he asked. Bakugou would fucking kill me but screw that right now. I got this man fired!

"He will be there," I smile. "He is very thankful as well." Todoroki sighs.

"Alright, when?" he asked pulling out his phone.

"Uh next weekend okay?" I ask. "Saturday night?"

"That's fine," he replied. "What's your address?" I provide my address as he keys it into his phone. I can't believe he even agreed. "What's your number so I can text you to confirm." I give him my number. "Just so you know I usually don't do this."

"Do what?" I ask.

"Take strangers numbers and agree to dinner," he states. I blush again because he makes this sound like a date.

"Um thanks," I reply. I begin to fidget with my hands. "I will u-uh see you then." Todoroki nods yes before walking out of the bathroom. My bladder feels like it is going to explode. Talking to Todoroki I completely forgot I had to pee. I rush into a stall quickly taking care of business. I wash my hands and head back to the table.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Bakugou as I get comfortable in my seat.

"Um…line," I replied. I will tell him about the dinner but not right now. He is in a good mood and I want it to stay that way. I look up in time to see Jeanist taking the center floor.

"Everyone, welcome to this year's anniversary party!" he exclaims. The room erupts into cheers as I clap alongside a few others. "Alright so great job so far this year! We're half way through the year and you guys are rocking out but I expect nothing less. I want to announce our newest addition to the team. I truly believe he is going to help us go places and has a lot to bring to the table." This gets a few whispers as he never announces new hirers at this function. My heart starts to beat hard, it can't be….. "Todoroki Shouto!" I look at my boyfriend who suddenly looks like someone shit in his food. I turn back towards the center of the floor where Todoroki is walking to the floor. "Got a few words number two hero?" Todoroki takes the mic.

"Hi, thanks for having me," he states calmly with a small wave. "I look forward to working with you all." He hands the mic back to Jeanist.

"This guy is so modest," he chuckles patting him on the back. A lot of people are clapping and very excited to have the number 2 hero working for the agency.

"Well there goes our money…" says Tetsutetsu. I listen to Bakugou growl balling up his fist.

"I can't believe this shit," he states folding his arms. "He could have gone anywhere, why here?"

"Maybe he just likes this agency," suggests Asui.

"Whatever…" hisses Bakugou. "Where is that damn waiter!" I put my hand in my head knowing he is going to get pissy drunk.

"Come on," says Kirishima touching his back. "It's not bad man."

"Don't coddle me like some child!" snaps Bakugou pulling anyway from him. The server comes up and refills our glasses. I pass on the drink knowing I will have to ensure we get home safely. I try to enjoy myself but it is becoming harder as Bakugou becomes more drunk with each passing hour. I finally had enough and decide to take him home.

"It's been great but I'm going to get this guy home," I tell our friends as Bakugou is leaning on me. God he is so heavy.

"Cool," says Kirishima. "Let me help you get him to the car."

"Thank you," I replied feeling relived. Kirishima grabs one side and I take the other. Bakugou can barely walk, we're almost dragging him. I look around praying that his boss doesn't see him like this. We make it outside without any incidents getting a cab.

"Why the hell doesn't he have a car?" asked Kirishima helping Bakugou in the cab.

"You're his best friend," I state "You tell me."

"Well you're the boyfriend so you tell me," he chuckles.

"One moment," I tell the cab driver. "Kirishima, do you know why Kacchan hates Todoroki so much?"

"Just some high school shit," he says with a shrug. "You know Bakugou doesn't get over shit easily."

"What kind of stuff?" I ask him.

"Petty stuff," he sighs. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." Kirishima runs off before I can ask any more questions. I frown as I get in the cab giving the driver the instructions to our condo. Bakugou and I weren't exactly close in high school. We didn't start dating until his third year as a hero and my third year of college. To say him asking me out was a shock was understatement. I only went on the date because I have never been asked out before. Next thing I know I was falling for him, falling hard.

He actually showed a different side to himself. He actually brought me flowers, would bring home my favorite meals or take me to my favorite places. He can be harsh with his words but I know deep down he really cares about me. We pull up to the condo and I wish like hell Kirishima was with me right now. I manage to get Bakugou up to our floor opening the door and stumbling inside the apartment. I manage to successfully lock the door with one hand.

"We don't need you…" slurs Bakugou.

"We're home," I inform him as I take him to the bedroom.

"What?" he questions looking around. "When did we leave?" I shake my head as he collapses on the bed. I work to get him undress and it is like dealing with a damn toddler. He has worn me down by the time I remove his last bit of clothing. I begin to remove my own clothes before I attempt to move Bakugou to his side of the bed. I put on my night shirt making my way over to him.

"Come on Kacchan," I say encouragingly. "Let's get you under the covers."

"Mmm…."groans Bakugou as I shift him. I get him on his side of the bed. Before I can peel back to the covers to tuck him in he grabs me tugging hard towards him. He sits up kissing me hard shoving his stale wine tasting tongue into my mouth.

"Mmpphhh…" I moan into the kiss. Bakugou hand wraps around my waist before going down and grabbing my ass. "Ha…." Bakugou tongue is almost choking me but I have manage to stay in control. "Ah-ahhh…." I moan becoming more sensitive by the minute. Bakugou pulls out of the kiss giving me a drunk smirk.

"Suck my dick," he says panting. I chuckle because he is always so blunt above anything else. I move back on my knees quickly taking his dick into my mouth. I know exactly what he likes. I lick slowly around the head before swallowing him further into my mouth. "Yeah…..hahhh….that's it….mmm….." I'm surprise he can even talk with how drunk he is. He begins to thrust into my mouth and I take it knowing what is to come.

Bakugou tangles his fingers into my green hair making a mess of it. After a little while Bakugou clumsily massages my scalp. I moan as I continue to bob my head up and down. I'm pretty hard and very much ready to take him but he usually tells me when to stop. I lift my head up off his crown allowing saliva to seep onto his dick. Bakugou grabs his dick stroking his dick as my saliva slides down his shaft.

"Oh so good Deku…" he moans. I flitch slightly, I hate when he calls me that. He called me quirkless Deku when we were kids. It hurt when he started calling me that but for whatever reason he likes to still call me that from time to time, especially in the bedroom. I lean back over taking his cock back into my mouth like a starving person. I hollow out my cheeks sucking on him harder ready for him to cum. "Ha-haaa…..arrggghhh…it's coming….mmmm…..shit…..yeah…." I suck the head in quick motions as I watch his upper body raise up on the mattress. "Arrrrggghhh…fuckkk…nnnggghh…."I can taste his bitter cum entering my mouth. Oh god…I can't swallow this, damn wine. I remove his mouth from his dick quickly grabbing a tissue off the nightstand. I try not to be too loud as he hates when I spit it out. I look at Bakugou and his eyes are closed. I look closer, did he just go to sleep! A soft snore escapes his mouth. Fucking great.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole week has gone by and I didn't tell Bakugou about Todoroki coming over for dinner. He was just so angry coming home from work saying how everyone there was kissing Todoroki's ass. I doubt Todoroki really cares about that. I mean he literally seems to care about saving people's lives and that's it at the end of the day. I have to admire him for that. That is all I ever wanted was to save people.

I pretty much have dinner ready. I was trying to impress Todoroki because I'm sure he has eaten at fancy places. I made a minareted salmon with chopped cauliflower, peas and carrots. I baked a homemade apple pie to boot. A recipe handed down to me from my mom. I hope he will be happy with everything I did. I have no idea what to wear. I'm digging in our closet at the moment trying to find something, anything. Should I dress up or dress down? I mean dressing up would be too formal but then dressing down would seem like I don't care. I hear my phone ringing pulling me from my thoughts. I run over to the phone in nothing but my briefs grabbing it off the nightstand.

"Hi Uraraka," I greet.

"Hey," she says happily.

"I thought you were out with Kacchan," I tell her.

"Oh he is doing some extra hours with Kirishima," she explains.

"What?" I say feeling my heart drop. But our dinner, the dinner he didn't know about but I was going to tell him.

"I know…" says Uraraka. "I swear he needs to take it easy but ever since he got to spot number 11 he is not giving it up. He is really close to being in the top 10."

"I know…" I replied sighing.

"What?" asked Uraraka. "Did you have something special planned?"

"Something like that," I mutter running my hand through my hair.

"Did you want me to tell him…."

"No," I reply. "It's fine, whatever."

"Well you can come and hang with me and Asui if you want," she suggests. "We were going to stay in tonight, order pizza and watch scary movies."

"That sounds tempting but I think I will pass," I tell her walking back to my closet.

"If you say so," she says.

"Uraraka….." I say slowly. "If you are meeting someone for the first time, what would you wear?"

"What do you mean?" she asks. "It depends on if this a friend, love interest, boss, parents…."

"Um friend," I replied. "I don't want to seem like I am trying too hard."

"Well if it's a friend it shouldn't matter right?" questioned Uraraka.

"It shouldn't but I want to make a good impression," I explain. Uraraka hums.

"Well I recommend you be yourself," she says. I can picture the smile on her face. "You are really sweet Midoriya, just be yourself."

"You mean the overly shy, clumsy," I say rolling my eyes deciding to go with jeans and a tee shirt.

"But it's cute!" she exclaims.

"Uraraka I'm not trying to be cute," I reply putting the jeans back, not the right color, yeah these right here. Should I wear my green tee or the red one. The red makes my hair and eyes stand out while green in general just looks good on me.

"Of course not," she replies. "Anyway I'm almost to the house and I'm going to enjoy the hell out of my evening."

"You do that," I chuckle.

"We should do a date night or a get together," she suggest. "Something soon, depends on how I feel."

"I get it," I reply deciding to go with the red shirt. "You do work very hard."

"You always get it," she smiles. "I admire that. Most people don't know what it is like to be a hero day in and day out." I wish I could experience that more than anything in this world.

"I am dating a hero," I mention. I can hear Uraraka getting out of her car.

"That doesn't mean anything," she says. "I mean we have people who date heroes and don't get it. Okay Midoriya, thanks for the little chat but I have to go."

"Bye Uraraka," I say. "Thanks for the call." Without her I wouldn't know that Bakugou was going to be working late. A damn text is all I ask for. I take a nice shower before getting dressed in the outfit I picked out. I'm very happy with what I have on. I look in the mirror and I'm pleased with how my curls look perfect. I head into the kitchen with the food smelling up our front room. I hear a knock at the door becoming surprised. I look at my phone and see that I missed the text where Todoroki told me he was outside. I get to the front door and take a deep breathe before opening it. I open the door and there stands Todoroki. He is wearing some cargo pants with a tee and a button down shirt over top of the tee. I'm glad to see he is not all dressed up. He has his hands in his pockets as he stares at me.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Oh yeah….." I say feeling stupid as I step aside. He walks into the apartment looking around. I decorated most of it alone. Bakugou didn't care what the place looked like as long as it was clean and felt like a home. I decided to go with some beige, white, and some dark orange for a pop of color. It was terribly hard to find dark orange pieces for the living room but I made it work. We have loveseat chaise sofa which a I love. Two side tables and a coffee table that if often used when we have guest. Makes me glad I went for a white shiny finish making it easier to clean.

"Nice place you got," he states looking around. "Where is your boyfriend?" My pulse spikes when he asks me that. I forgot about Bakugou.

"He's running late…." I reply. "Um did you want to have a seat at the dining table? Dinner is ready." Todoroki nods yes as he walks over to our glass dining table sitting down.

"Smells good whatever you cooked," he states.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. "Let me prepare our plates." I walk into the kitchen getting our plates ready. I wonder how would Bakugou feel know his enemy is eating this meal before him. Wouldn't be happening if he text me. I sit his plate down in front of him. "So u-um what would you like to drink? Wine, beer, water?"

"Water's fine," he replies. I fix two waters before joining him at the table.

"Thanks for coming," I tell him trying to calm my nerves. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"Why not?" he asked. "I mean I did get fired because of you." My face drops. "I'm joking….." That was seriously not funny. I feel really bad about that. He takes a bit of the samon and I see him smirk. "You did this yourself?"

"Yes," I reply proudly. "Do you like it?" He nods yes. We eat in silence for a moment. I sit there wondering what kind of questions can I ask him. I mean I have the number two hero in my home. How could I not ask him anything?

"So um it must be pretty cool to have the number one hero as your dad," I state trying to make conversation.

"Not really," he states. "If people knew how he really was they wouldn't be saying that." He cuts into his fish taking a bit. Well…..okay then. "So what is your quirk?" I look down taking a deep breath.

"I don't have one…." I tell him softly. He looks up and that straight face looks surprised.

"You don't have one?" he questions as if he doesn't believe me.

"No," I sigh. "The gene randomly skipped me. It happens to 10% of the population, lucky me." I chuckle nervously.

"I'm sorry," he says causing me to tilt my head.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"I can tell that it hurts you," he replies. "Not having a quirk." God am I that readable. I shift my eyes feeling emotional. No one has ever felt sorry for me not having a quirk before. It's just oh well that sucks, you're a loser, you be nothing and that's all. "You have good instincts."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You started running soon at Soul Eater stated what he wanted to do," explained Todoroki. "Most people stand there screaming or they freeze up, you didn't do that. Although I could tell you were shaken."

"He almost killed me….." I say lowly.

"You tried to fight back," he says. "That's good. I mean you were shaking in my arms showing you were scared but you still reacted well." I didn't know that. I eat some more of my food trying to change the subject to something happy. "I wouldn't let him kill you." I look at Todoroki because his tone was so serious. He has gone back to focusing on his meal.

"I'm glad you work at the agency," I reply. "This agency is awesome."

"You almost sound like you work for them," he says. "Your boyfriend works for them right?"

"Yeah," I reply. "He loves it. He is trying to become the number 1 hero." Todoroki snorts.

"Good luck with that," he says rolling his eyes. "My dad will not step down quietly."

"I don't think anyone would want to give that up," I replied. "I mean you all work so hard to get to that status. I mean you are number two and I know that did not come easy."

"I wasn't even trying," he admits. "That's the sad part."

"Really?" I question. "I for sure thought…."

"A lot of people do," he states cutting me off. "Don't worry about it." He drops his fork. "You got anything strong?"

"You mean liquor?" I question. Todoroki nods yes. "Umm I think we have some vodka."

"That will do," he states sitting back in his chair. I'm wondering did I trigger him or something. I go and get the bottle from the pantry.

"Did you need anything with it?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"Nope," he said. "A small glass is fine." I'm not sure how much he would want to drink. I bring the bottle over to him sitting it down with a small glass. Todoroki pours until the glass is half full. "This should do, thank you. I will make sure I can leave so I won't be getting completely wasted." I look at him feeling worried. I don't know where this is coming from. "Sit down I'm fine." I go and sit back in my chair trying not to freak out that he can read me so well.


	4. Chapter 4

"So um you said you usually don't do this," I state. "What made you come?"

"To be honest I don't know…" he says before sipping his drink. He looks up making direct eye contact with me almost causing me to squirm. "I like the fact that you weren't annoying and fanning out over me like most people." I can't stop the tiny smile that forms on my lips. Thus far it seems that Todoroki is hard to impress, not that I'm trying to impress him, I think? "What do you do for a living?"

"I actually help the kids in hero high schools design their costumes," I explain. "They send in their ideas, I oversea to ensure it is done to their expectations forwarding the design to the personnel that will design it. Sounds easy but it isn't. They are in high school and won't get it right all the time."

"For sure," says Todoroki. "Your work sounds enjoyable."

"It is!" I exclaim. "I wish I know their powers. I could suggest features that may help them in battle more." Todoroki looks amused.

"Sounds like you have thought about this before," he states. I blush feeling like a total dork.

"Well not having a quirk I kind of studied the heroes quirk as a kid," I explain. "Like you for example, I mean you shouldn't have to take your time to apply your hand santizer. It should be designed with a sensor so you don't even have to take the top off. You just wave your hand under the bottle and it releases the perfect amount you need." Todoroki chuckles.

"I do tend to feel dirty sometimes after dealing with villains and criminals," he explains. "At least I don't have to have conversation with them."

"You don't seem to be a people person," I think out loud. I hang my head when I realized what I said. "I apologize for that."

"Don't," he says causing me to looking up. "You're not wrong." I stare at him wondering if this why he didn't get along with Bakugou in school. I would ask but I don't want to be rude. Todoroki becomes a bit more talkative after he finishes his glass. He is mostly asking me a lot of questions. Almost feels like I'm interview for something I don't know about.

"Did you want any of the apple pie?" I ask him standing up from the table.

"Sure," he replies. "I need something to soak up this alcohol." I go to the stove pulling out the pie when I hear the front door open.

"You would not believe…" says Bakugou with his voice falling off. Todoroki looks at him as I sit the pie down on the counter. I can see the anger swarming in my boyfriend's eyes. Maybe I should have sent him a little text to warn him but I also didn't know what time he was going to be home. Usually when he works overtime he is gone for an extra 4 hours.

"Your home," I smile nervously. "U-uh we have company. I…"

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment!" barks Bakugou walking up to Todoroki who doesn't even flinch.

"I didn't know Midoriya was your boyfriend," he says standing up towering over Bakugou. "He invited me here to cook dinner for me."

"You can leave," says Bakugou coldly looking at the table. "Looks like you ate already."

"Kacchan…"

"You shut up," he snaps cutting me off.

"Don't talk to him like that," says Todoroki. "He is a great host. I will however take my leave. Midoriya, would you mind fixing the pie to go." Bakugou looks pissed off that Todoroki asked for dessert. I don't want to tell Todoroki no, besides I really want him to try it. I slaved over that apple pie all morning. I head into the kitchen not saying anything fixing him a slice putting it in a plastic container.

"Thanks for coming," I tell him with a smile as I make my way over to him.

"Thank you for inviting me," he replies. He is staring into my eyes making me feel some kind of way. "I enjoyed the meal." He turns back to Bakugou. "You got a good guy here." I start blushing like crazy, I turn away so they can't see it.

"I know," hisses Bakugou. "That is why he is mine, leave." Todoroki takes his leave not looking back. Soon as the door closes Bakugou glares at me.

"What the fuck!" he yells.

"I-I tried to tell you…." I stammer. "But you were working late…."

"You know I hate him," says Bakugou. "How could you bring him in my home. Cooking him dinner and shit. He is a god damn hero. It is there job to save lives. Why the fuck are you treating him like he is so damn special."

"I'm n-not….." I stutter. "I got him fired, I feel bad…." Bakugou walks off into the bedroom taking off his hero clothes.

"He got another job," he continues. "No need to feel sorry for his ass."

"Well…"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind," says Bakugou walking into the bathroom. "You know what I want when I get out of the shower." I close my eyes not fully understanding why he hates the guy so much. I know he is referring to sex but my mind is not focused on that right now.

"What is your problem with him?" I asked following him into the bathroom. "I have never questioned your hatred for him but he saved my life, I could have died and you don't even fucking care." Bakugou is pissed and I know it.

"Fuck this," he says walking up to me. He grabs me forcefully by my arm tossing me on the bed.

"Kacchan!" I cry. He clamps his hand over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," he growls as he reaches for the front of my jeans. He forcefully pulls them down before flipping me over on my stomach.

"Ahh….ha…." I moan from feeling his hands on my skin. "I-I'm sorry, I won't question you anymore…." One of the times I decide to let curiosity get the best of me. Todoroki…

"I bet you won't," hisses Bakugou grabbing the lube. I don't even have time to breathe when he forcefully entering me. I grip the sheets as I cry out.

"Haaa…..aahhh…."I moan.

"Don't act like you don't fucking like it," hisses Bakugou as he begins to thrust deep inside of me. "Fuck…..yeah…..mmmm…" I hate it but my body likes it. Bakugou likes having angry sex with me when he is really pissed off. I'm not in the mood for that today because I just really want to know what the hell is wrong with him. My body is loving the attention he is giving. He at least lubed up this time around. Sometimes he will do it without it which is painful for me but he says I'm much tighter that way. He reaches around to my front grabbing my dick. "See your already hard…ohhh…..Deku…." My ass tightens around him because he sounds like he feeling just as much pleasure as me.

"Nnnggghhhh…."I groan as he begins to snap his hips. My mind swirling with pleasure but confusion as well. He begins to stroke my dick instead of just holding it. "Arrrggghhh…..hahh…..ha….." I moan as I claw the sheets. God it feels so fucking good.

"Yeah…..mmmm…." he groans. He didn't even bother taking off his uniform. He at least removed his hand and head gear but everything else he is still wearing. Although I didn't want this I can't deny that it feels good. "Ahhh…..you like taking this dick…..fuck…..aaarrrggghhh…."

"Kacchan….."I moan. "Ha-hahh….." he hits my spot really hard. "Oh god…..arrgghhh" I grip the sheets harder than I was before.

"Don't you ever invite him in this house!" he demands as he starts to pump a lot harder. He had to hold on to my hips to keep me from moving.

"Ah-ahhh…." I moan.

"That's not a fucking answer!" he barks snapping his hips.

"I won't…arrgggghhh…" I cry with my climax climbing my spine.

"I bet you love making me mad don't you…" he taunts slowing his movements. "If you wanted some dick all you had to do was ask." I can breathe for a little. I want to explain my actions.

"No," I reply. "I really….."

"That wasn't a question….nnngghhhh…." he growls picking up the pace. He begins to stroke my front faster.

"Kacchan…I-I'm…mmpphhh…going to…cum" I moan.

"I know you are…." he says hitting me just right.

"Arrgghhh…." I cry as I cum on the bed comforter beneath us. "Haaahhh…..haa….."

"You didn't wait for me" pants Bakugou. "You're going to take all of this." He goes deeper and deeper with each thrust and I'm trying to open my eyes but my body is still recovering. "Here…mmm….here we go….arrggghhh….." he releases deep inside me and I just lay there until he is finished. He is leaning over me breathing hard. He slaps my ass. "I want my dinner hot and ready when I get out of the shower. Change the bedding." He pulls out walking away and I know I'm going to be sore tomorrow.

I finally shift sighing. I get up and begin on the task that Bakugou asked of me.


	5. Chapter 5

I look at the order in front of me wondering what kind of quirk does this child have. This costume makes no sense to me. It's for a girl and it is very revealing. I shake my head as I forward the request.

"Man these kids now days…" says Jirou sitting next to me looking at the costume on her screen.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Look at this," she says scooting back. I look on her screen and I see a costume design for a male and it is pretty weird looking, are those booty shorts? Jirou begins to laugh. "See, this is so ridiculous." I can't help but laugh along with her. I try not to judge people on their outfit of choice but some are so unappreciated. Jirou has an amazing quirk to hear all kinds of sounds. She wanted to be hero and was for 2 years but a near death experience scared the hell out of her so she looked for desk work. She has grown her hair out into what I would call a long bob. I'm convinced she did that so she can hide using her quirk more. Works like a charm whenever she wants to eavesdrop on any conversation.

"I think kids now days are changing," I reply. "I have seen some weird ones lately."

"Tell me about it," says Jirou. "Ugh I'm about to go to lunch, you want to come with?"

"Sure," I reply. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Fire Bowl," she replies. "I want my mouth on fire. Momo will be meeting us there if nothing happens."

"Cool," I reply. Jirou has been dating Momo for 2 years, right after her near death experience. They were best friends but I guess they realized it went deeper than friendship. I clock out standing up waiting for Jirou to grab her bag. It has all kind of buttons on it of bands that she likes to listen to. She refuses to buy a purse. We head on the elevator and down to the main floor. "Driving?"

"Of course," she snorts. "I know Bakugou cheap ass doesn't have a car."

"I wish I could convince him to change his mind," I groan. "I don't mind during the summer it's winter I hate the most, it also makes it hard to go shopping. Thank god for Uber."

"I bet it does make it hard to shop," says Jirou as we head outside. "I can't imagine having to call a cab or Uber every time I want to go out." We both stop waling when we see Todoroki standing in front of the building with his phone out. "Todoroki." He looks up.

"Jirou," he says. "Midoriya."

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock. Todoroki must be off the clock because he is in regular clothing. Today he is wearing shorts and a tee looking really relaxed. I swallow hard before averting my eyes to keep from staring too long.

"Midoriya," he states. I look back at him.

"What?" I ask.

"I wanted to return your container," he explains. "It's in my car."

"Container?" questions Jirou with a confused face.

"I had given him some homemade apple pie," I explain. Jirou slaps my arm.

"And you didn't give me any!" she exclaims. "You ass!" I chuckle lowly at her action.

"It was good too," says Todoroki rubbing salt in the wound.

"Shut up," pouts Jirou folding her arms. "Well hurry up. I don't want to keep Momo waiting, you know how she can get." I follow Todoroki to his car. It looks very nice simple clean white Toyota Avalon.

"You could have text me," I say to him.

"I wasn't sure if I could," he replies reaching into his car. Sadly my eyes immediately zone in on his ass as he bends over. I look away when he comes back with my container.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Bakugou kicked me out of the house," he replies. "I'm not surprised though." I look at Todoroki taking the container.

"What happened between you guys?" I replied. Todoroki stares at me blankly.

"Just shit," he states. Why the hell does everyone tell me that? It's like no one wants to just tell me what the damn problem is. I can tell the question annoyed him and I hate seeing that look on his face.

"How did you know I worked here?" I ask.

"You told me," he replied.

"I didn't tell you which company," I chuckle.

"Fine," he replies. "I asked Uraraka at work which company." She could have given me the head up.

"Ah….." I respond. "Did you really enjoy that pie?"

"God yes," he replies. The look on his face lets me know he being honest but he's always honest. "I'm not even a sweets person. I almost wish you gave me more." I chuckle.

"I will cook it for you anytime," I tell him glad to know he enjoyed it so much. "What are you up to?"

"This is one thing off my list to do," he says. "Now I'm about to get something to eat."

"Did you want some company?" I ask him thinking he could join us.

"Are you offering?" he asked sending chills down my spine. I cough nervously when Jirou interrupts walking over to us.

"How long does it take to get a damn container," she snaps.

"Sorry," I apologize. "He was going to go to lunch and I invited him." Jirou raises and eyebrow.

"And he accepted?" she asked.

"Yeah….." I reply looking at him for a sign he would agree.

"Who are you?" says Jirou. "You drive Todoroki." He doesn't say anything opening his door. I'm glad he decided to join us. At least then he didn't drive all the way here just to return my container. I climb in the passenger seat next to him while Jirou gets in the back. "We're going to Fire Bowl."

"I assume that is the one close to here," he says.

"No duh," says Jirou. "So how is the new gig?"

"I like this agency," says Todoroki. "I can tell some people are afraid I will be cutting in on their funds. Being a hero is being in the right place and at the right time so I can't say I'm going to take all the money from them but it's how they feel."

"They're so jealous," says Jirou. "God I do not miss that shit. I mean some of those heroes are vicious."

"Indeed," agrees Todoroki. "Midoriya, how is your day?" I feel like he wanted to talk about something I could relate to. Maybe he really did just want to know how my day is going.

"Pretty good," I replied. "I'm sure Jirou tells you our work is very laid back."

"And I fucking love it!" she exclaims from the backseat. Todoroki shakes his head.

"You have not changed one bit," he says.

"You got nerve," says Jirou before laughing. "When are you going to loosen up?"

"I'm fine the way I am," says Todoroki. Him and Jirou go back and forth until we arrive into the parking lot. He finds a spot pretty far away as the place is packed. "How long do you guys have on lunch?"

"An hou,r" I reply.

"I hope the wait time is not terrible," says todoroki.

"For you guys maybe," said Jirou. "Momo got us a table and placed our orders already."

"Man," I groan as she laughs.

"Yeah," she says. "We got a table outside." Todoroki and I get in line while Jirou goes to the table. Todoroki and I stare at the menu figuring out what we want. I decide to go with a rice bowl, some chicken, and veggies. Todoroki gets the same. He ended up paying for my meal even though I told him I can pay for myself. We take our numbers going to sit down at the table with Jirou and Momo.

"I can't believe it," says Momo looking at Todoroki. "You act like you can never see anybody. Number 2 hero thinks he is better than everyone."

"Hardly," says Todoroki hanging up our number. "How are you?"

"Doing pretty good," she grins. "I'm actually close to passing Bakugou on the way to being the number 10, don't tell him."

"I know nothing," I reply not even wanting to deal with that backlash.

"I'm not surprised," says Todoroki. "You have a very useful quirk but I'm sure Bakugou will work twice as hard once he founds out."

"You know he will," says Jirou rolling his eyes. "I bet he checks that damn list every day."

"Not every day," I defend. He checks it once a week but not everyday.

"Um hm….." says Jirou giving me a side eye.

"Jirou tells me things are going well for you Todoroki," says Momo drinking some of her water.

"Yeah," he replies with a shrug. "I can't complain. I mean I have to be nicer to the reporters but I don't like them."

"They would be fine if they weren't so nosy or instigating constantly," I state. Everyone looks at me. "What? Like seriously, look at how they attacked Todoroki for not addressing a simple thank you."

"That was petty," agrees Momo. "I think they mostly wanted to point out how he is like his father."

"I am nothing like him," says Todoroki harshly. I look at him not use to seeing him get mad. Man he really doesn't like his father.

"We know that," says Jirou. "They don't. The media is messy as hell. Sure you don't want to reconsider office work?"

"Yeah no," says Todoroki. He relaxes a bit and we begin to chat a bit more about happier topics. They are discussing Uraraka get together she mentioned to me a few weeks ago. Our food finally arrives and I'm so glad. I add my sauce and begin eating happily. I do usually bring my lunch but today is a treat. I am the only one who didn't finish my lunch. I pack it up to take the left overs home. I almost don't want to go back to the office, I was having a great time. Todoroki pulls up in the parking space.

"Ahhh and here we go," says Jirou getting out.

"It's not that bad," I say getting out as well.

"Booty shorts," she says. Todoroki raises one eye brow.

"Okay now that was bad," I chuckle. "I will be right behind you." Jirou nods yes.

"I will see you at the get together in a couple of weeks!" says Jirou to Todoroki. She walks off towards our work building.

"Thanks for buying my meal," I tell him. "I could have paid for it myself."

"I know but I wanted to," he explains handing me my container. I stand there looking at him. My heart begins to flutter as I stare at him. "Work?"

"What?" I ask.

"You have to get back to work" he replies. "You sitting here staring at me is not going to get any work done." I blush hard waving good bye and quickly getting out of the car with my container and to go box in hand. I head into the building getting to my desk with just a minute to spare. I get clocked in and Jirou leans into my space.

"Since when have you guys been best buds?" she asked.

"Since he saved my life," I replied. "Bakugou hates him so I never spoke to him before that."

"I don't know what his deal is," says Jirou. Thank god I'm not alone. Not even Jirou understands what their deal is.

"I know," I sigh. "I tried asking Bakugou about him and he went off."

"I don't even know why you tried," says Jirou. "I mean you know he doesn't like to talk about his feelings. He sounds jealous as hell."

"You think?" I asked. "I mean Kacchan can be cocky but I don't see him being jealous."

"If you say so lover boy," she replies leaning back into her desk area. "I'm not saying your boyfriend is a bad guy he just has….some issues."

"We all got issues," I state opening the file to view the next costume.

"So true," says Jirou. We go back to looking over costumes and delegating our work. I'm more than happy when the day ends. I have yummy left overs to eat and I don't have to worry about going hungry. I will only have to reheat Bakugou's dinner. We have leftovers from last night dinner. I start my walk home with a lot of my mind. I paid close attention to my surroundings but my mind is still heavy. I get home sitting my items on the dining table. I head to the room getting changed out of my work clothes before heating up my food. I hear my phone chime and I look down seeing a text from Todoroki.

Todoroki: How was the rest of your day?

I'm surprised he even messaged me. I mean this is so weird.

Midoroiya: It was great.

Todoroki: I want to take you up on that offer, can you bake the apple pie for me please. I know someone who will enjoy it as much as I do.

Midoriya: Of course! When do you need it?

Todoroki: By Saturday evening would be nice. I will be taking it with me on Sunday. I can pay you for the pie.

Midoriya: No! I got it, don't worry about it

Todoroki: If you insist. Thank you.

Midoroiya: Sure thing

I close the text feeling a little sad. He was contacting me to get a pie. Why am I even disappointed, was I expecting something more? I sigh going to heat up my food.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few weeks and we are on our way to the party. I wonder if Todoroki is going to come. He didn't sound too excited about the party. I didn't even bring it up to Bakugou, no need in him getting worked up over nothing and he doesn't show.

"You look good tonight," states Bakugou. I look at him surprised by the compliment. He usually doesn't seem to pay attention too much to what I wear. I'm just causally dressed in jeans and a tee.

"What?" I question.

"I can't give you a compliment," he asks.

"U-Uh no…" I replied. "It's…" Bakugou leans down pressing his lips to my own. What is going on here? I kiss him back groaning into the kiss. This is one of the sides of Bakugou I like a lot. Says nice things just because, shows me affection. I deepen the kiss hungrier for some of his attention, his love. He is beginning to work longer hours once he heard his number 10 hero spot might be snatched by Momo. "Hahh….."I moan as Bakugou presses me into his body. I continue to kiss him until I hear Uraraka clear her throat. I look at her clearly embarrassed as she laughs.

"It's okay come on in," she smiles. Uraraka has a small house. She is working hard to be able to pay off her parents' home but hasn't told them this. It will be a surprise when the time comes. I walk into the house and see a few of their old classmates are already there. "Planning to get super drunk tonight Bagukou?"

"Hell no," he replied. "I was so painfully hung over the last time." He certainly was, vomiting, dry heaving, headaches, yeah it was not pretty.

"I won't get drunk but I would like to have a nice buzz going," I explain.

"Me too," says Uraraka. "I'm going to cut loose tonight."

"Bakugou!" screams Kaminair. I can tell he is buzzing already. His blonde hair is already looking a little messy. His eyes are glazed over slightly. I'm liking the blue shirt he is wearing with black jeans. "How the fuck are you?"

"I'm fine," he replies. "You can't hold your liquor for shit."

"Don't you judge me," he says moving his blonde hair off his forehead. "Hey Midoriya, what's up?"

"Life," I smile before heading further into the house. I enter the living room seeing Tetsutetsu, Kirishima, Mina, and Sero. Good turn up so far. I head towards the kitchen where Mina comes over to.

"Fix a drink for you?" she winks. Her pink skin seems to be glowing today. I love the pixie hair style she decided to get allowing her horns to show more. You can also see all her silly expressions a lot easier.

"Uh sure," I reply. "What are you fixing?"

"It's a secret," she giggles. I watch as she mixes a 3 different bottles together. "I promise you it will be good, here." I take the cup taking a sip and it is awesome. Taste like pink lemonade but not too sweet.

"This good!" I exclaim as Bakugou walks up taking my cup drinking some.

"I think in my next life I should totally be a bar tender," she grins.

"It's too sweet for me," says Bakugou. He grabs a beer from an ice bucket instead of fixing liqour.

"Whatever," says Mina. "That drink is perfect." I take some more to drink knowing I will be buzzing real good by the second round.

"Did Mina tell you the drink game we are going to play?" asked Sero. Sero brushes his dark hair off his forehead smiling like crazy.

"Oh god now what," says Bakugou. Mina always comes up with the craziest drinking games. I don't have to wonder long what she has planned.

"You know you love my games Bakugou," she states earning an eye roll from him.

"Drunk Twister," says Sero causing me to laugh.

"You can't be serious," I reply.

"Tell me that idea is not total badass," says Mina extending her arms in excitement.

"It's so lame," said Bakugou.

"You don't have to play then," says Sero. "So everyone playing has to take a shot then proceed as usual, however if you fall out, you take a shot." I chuckle.

"I must admit this sound amusing," I reply. "I'm in."

"Man you are short and little," says Sero. "This should be a piece of cake for you." I don't know about that but I won't tell him that. I'm not buffed out like most of these guys but I am very lean. I take my cup following Bakugou into the living room.

"Hi Midoriya!" exclaims Asui. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I'm glad to be here," I replied sitting on the sofa. "I have been waiting for this for weeks."

"Literally," snorted Bakugou. I give him a soft push and he pushes me back.

"No spilling please!" says Uraraka walking back into the room with the Twister game. "Let's wait for a few more people to arrive and we can get started." We all laugh and drink as more people arrive. Jirou and Momo arrives, Jirou blamed Momo because she wanted to be cute. "Alright let's get started!"

"Finally!" said Kaminari. "I'm so ready!" He stumbles a little when he stands up.

"Yeah your ready alright," chuckles Tetsutetsu. I help Asui move the coffee table as Uraraka rolls out the plastic Twister map. Mina is in the kitchen pouring shots for us to take before the game. I'm already buzzing from the drink she made, no I didn't even get a chance to drink my 2nd cup, yeah her shit is that strong. I hope this shot doesn't put me on my ass.

"Gather people…" says Mina dramatically. "Gather." There is a knock at the door and Asui runs off to go answer the door. We all pick up a cup including Bakugou. "So looks like everyone is in," she grins. "This is going to be good!"

"We have one more," says Asui walking into the kitchen. I have to fight the smile that threatens to come on my face when I see Todoroki, he gives a short wave.

"Todoroki!" exclaims Kaminair. "Buddy!" He falls into Todoroki causing him to make a face earning a few chuckles.

"Well someone is a little drunk," says Todoroki pushing Kaminair towards Sero who manages to catch him.

"You playing?" asked Tetsutetsu. Todoroki nods and gets a cup shoved into his face.

"Come on," says Mina holding the cup to his face. "I'm dying to see what you're made of." Todoroki rolls his eyes. I completely forget about Bakugou turning to look at him. He looks so angry but actually didn't lash out which I'm thankful for. We don't need any more outburst especially with everyone here. Todoroki takes the shot and I don't miss the quick eye shift in my direct. I rub the back of my neck becoming nervous. We all take our shots before making our way over to the mat. It looks big enough but it is 10 of us, this game is made for 4 people max. "I think the host should go first and then we will go around the room."

"Do you think we should spilt up into teams?" I asked concerned. "I mean it's so many of us."

"I want the challengen" said Tetsutetsu rubbing his hands together.

"I will control the spinner," says Asui. "That will make it 9 people on the mat."

"This is crazy…." says Bakugou. "I'm out. I can't be that close to you all. I like you but not that much."

"Alright," slurs Kaminair. "So that is what 7 of us."

"I don't think you should be playing," said Sero. "I mean you can't even stand up."

"Don't you tell me what to do," pouts Kaminair.

"I want to play with my girlfriend," says Uraraka. "So I will sit this one out and play the next game."

"Us too," says Jiro. Mina is scratching her head.

"So…." Says Mina. "We have Midoriya, Kaminari, Sero, Testestru, Kirishima, and Todoroki."

"Not too bad," says Sero. "I'm sure Kaminari will be out first."

"Hey!" he exclaims. We all laugh.

"Okay," says Mina. "This is going to be pushing it since the game is made for 4 but we have 6. Let's do it! Everyone else gets some drinks and let's watch the show and see who is the last one standing." Jirou snickers.

"Yes I shall," she says making her way across the room.

"Kaminari you are first," says Mina. Mina actually spins the wheel instead Asui who is standing beside her. "Alright so right foot on blue."

"I got this!" says Kaminair. He gets down on the mat easily since it was just the first spin. We all end up taking a turn. Things don't get difficult until the start of the 3rd spin.

"Kirishima, move your ass," hisses Tetsutetsu.

"I can't," says Kirishima. "About to give up."

"Never!" says Testestru.

"Kaminari," says Mina. "Left hand on red." Kaminair is already not looking good as he has his arms crossed as well as his legs. He finally tries to make a move and falls down.

"Fucking finally!" says Sero. "One person down."

"Come take a shot!" says Mina.

"Don't give him anymore!" exclaims Sero. Kaminair is walking over to her like a moth drawn to the flame.

"One your special drinks?" he asks.

"If you want," says Mina. She hands Asui the spinner and she delivers the remaining instructions. I have the best position since I'm in crab position. I can reach almost everything from my position. I thought about this before the game even started.

"Todoroki," says Asui. "You need to select left hand on red." Todoroki looks like he is thinking. He moves to where he is directly over top of me. I hear Bakugou growls in agitation but I don't think anyone else heard him but I did. Todoroki is in a crab leaning facing down towards me and I'm facing up. His abs have got to be burning. Todoroki meets my eyes and I quickly look away. Mina comes back taking the spinner.

"Kirishima, you need to move right foot to green," she instructs.

"Damnit," he hisses while Tetsutestu laughs. Kirishima shifts to where he has to go under Todoroki forcing me to thrust my hips up toward him. I expected Todoroki to shift but he didn't. God he smells so good. What is he wearing. Todoroki shifts for the first time where his pelvis presses lightly against mine. I bite my lip as he looks down at me, his eyes…. Is he doing this on purpose. His breathing seems to change slightly. I notice he seems to be panting slightly as he continues to look at me intensely. Thus far I couldn't even hear him breathe. I turn my head away from him not wanting Bakugou to see my face as I begin to blush. "Give it up Kirishima, I got this."

"You don't have shit!" he counters shifting up suddenly causing me to rub against Todoroki groin. I felt something, I definitely felt something. Oh no, I can't stop it. I begin to get hard, lucky for me at this angle no one can see it. Go down, please go down. God this is making me feel like I'm in high school all over again.

"This is getting good," says Jiro nursing her drink. Mine gives Tetsutetsu instructions and he falls cursing to himself as Kirishima laughs.

"Serves you right!" he says. I look over to see how Bakugou is doing and he has another beer in his hand. I think that is his 3 or 4th one. I'm not sure but he doesn't look completely gone. Tetsutetsu walks over to the kitchen taking a shot before sitting on the love seat pouting like a baby.

"You can try again," taunts Kirishima.

"One of you please take him out," begs Tetsutetsu. I can't find my voice as Kirishima shifts again causing me to fully touch Todoroki. He glances down at me but his face is unreadable but I know he felt that. I allow myself to fall crushing Kirishima arm.

"Awww," says Kirishima. "Damnit Midoriya." Lucky for me he turned on his hardening cork. I would have felt terrible if I really did hurt him.

"Sorry…" I apologize. I hunch over standing up moving to the kitchen quickly to get my shot and hide my hard dick. I take my shot gladly, it burns but it helps my dick to go down.

"Let me talk to you for a minute," says Bakugou grabbing my arm and dragging me away. Shit I hope he didn't see me getting hard. How the hell would I explain that, I can't even explain it to myself. I didn't even get a chance to respond. He pulls me into the guest room. "Did you know he was going to be here?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Who?" I ask playing dumb.

"You know who I'm talking about," he growls.

"How would I know that?" I question. "This is Uraraka party and she can invite who she wants."

"I wish Kirishima told me he would be here," he said running his hands through his hair. "I wouldn't have come." I grab his hands hoping this will calm him.

"I'm glad you came," I replied. "It wouldn't have been fun without you."

"You should have kicked his ass in that game," said Bakugous looking at me so seriously.

"It was too uncomfortable….." I explain letting go of his hand. "I will beat him next time." I kiss his cheek.

"I'm probably better off doing it myself," says Bakugou.

"Ha!" screams Tetsutetsu. "You lose!" Bakugou rolls his eyes.

"Well I guess we know who won," says Bakugou rolling his eyes. "God I need another beer." I would tell him to slow down on the drinking but he is already feeling shitty so I will let it go. We walk back into the kitchen and I take another shot as the get ready for the next game.

"Ugh…." groans Kaminari not looking so well.

"I told you to stop drinking," says Sero.

"Let's make this game more interesting," says Jirou. "I want a money on this one."

"What….." says Momo looking at her girlfriend like she is insane.

"Come on babe, it will be fun," she grins. "Alright who is in on this one." I watch as Bakugou, Mina, Jirou, Uraraka, Sui, and Tetsutetsu play this round. I sit on the couch far away from Todoroki still embarrassed that he felt my dick. I watch as Bakugou gets this focused cocky look and here we go. Momo has the spinner and is calling out the directions.

"No using your powers Uraraka!" exclaims Mina.

"How could you think such a thing," giggles Uraraka. "This all me." They are half way into the game and it looks like this one is going to be a long difficult game. Everyone is being stubborn about being the first one to fall down. I sneak away to go pee as it looks like Bakugou is hanging tough well into the 3rd round. He should as much as he works out. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror at myself. Drinking has added a permanent tint to my cheeks at the moment. I pee quickly before washing my hands. I don't see how some people can use the bathroom and not wash their hands. I hear the door open, I turn seeing Todoroki.

"Sorry…" he apologizes quickly. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's fine," I replied. "I'm done anyway." Todoroki steps inside closing the door. I look at him as this awkward silence fills the room. I chuckle nervously. "We have got to stop meeting in the bathroom." He doesn't say anything as he stares at me.

"Your pie was well liked by the way….." he says.

"Really!" I exclaim. "I'm so glad!" I baked the pie some weeks back. I had to bring it over to Uraraka for Todoroki to pick it up. I didn't feel right going to his home although he offered.

"Do you bake other desserts?" he asked.

"I can," I reply. I have never had anyone show this much interest in my cooking to the point where they are taking it to other people to try. I'm so thrilled with Todoroki really enjoying it. "Although the apple pie is my favorite."

"For good reason," he notes. I laugh.

"Yeah," I reply looking at him. He always has the same look on his face but his eyes always tell a different story. In this moment I can't handle looking into them. I might get hard again when I know damn well I shouldn't even be attracted to this man. I'm taken, I'm happy, this shouldn't be happening. I go to move past him when he grabs my hand. I shiver runs up my spine in a good way. It made my heart flutter and I gasp lowly trying to remember to breathe.

"Did you feel that?" he asked. I don't say anything as I look at him. I can feel my cheeks get hotter because I did feel that. I feel arousal building within me knowing that Todoroki felt the same way as me. I watch as Todoroki still holds my hand and his opposite comes up to touch my cheek. I don't say anything as I stare at him. I don't even realize how much closer he is until I feel his breathe on my lips. We're hovering looking at each other. This is wrong, this is so wrong. Todoroki closes the gap kissing me softly.

"Mmmpphh…."I moan as I feel like my whole body has been set on fire. So warm all over that I can't even think straight. The kiss is so soft, endearing, warm, I can't be doing this. I'm with Kacchan! Todoroki thumb is stroking my cheek as he continues to kiss me while still holding my hand. Todoroki releases a soft groan into my mouth making me hard once again.

"Aaarrgghh…"he moans into the kiss as his right arm wraps around my waist pulling me close. Pressed up against as I feel how hard he is.

"Haaa…..ha…"I pant into his mouth before I finally manage to pull away breathing hard. "What was that?" I ask as it is the only question that comes to mind. Todoroki face goes red, then green, uh oh. He pushes pass me burying his head in the toilet. I can hear the vomit coming out, jesus. I run over to Todoroki completely forgetting about the kiss…well sort of. I pull his hair back out of his eyes. I didn't realize he drank so much. "Are you okay?" He groans in response. I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Midoriya, you okay in there?" asked Sero.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just using the bathroom."

"I know but your boyfriend got worried," he replies.

"Tell him to focus on winning that game, I'm taking a shit," I reply. "I will be out when I'm out." Sero laughs.

"I will certainly make sure he gets that message," he says. I can hear him walking away. I turn my attention back to Todoroki who appears to be running a fever.

"Todoroki…" I say softly. "I think you're sick." He doesn't say anything as he starts to throw up again. I pat his back waiting for him to get it all out. Once I'm sure he is done I wipe the corners of his mouth, he is actually avoiding eye contact for a change. "Let's get you to the guest room so you can rest."

"No," he says firmly. "I can just go home."

"I don't think you should be driving," I tell him. The thought of anything happening to him scares me.

"I will be fine," he replies standing before falling against me. God he is burning up. I guess he wasn't drunk but just really sick. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was very disrespectful….I…."

"I will forgive you if you don't drive home," I tell him. "I don't want to wake up to the news saying the great Shouto died in a car wreck." He looks down at me, I'm trying to figure out is he blushing or is this just his fever. He pulls away from me opening the bathroom door stumbling into the guestroom. I sigh in relief before touching my lips remember the kiss he gave me, it felt so passionate. I walk back into the living room not feeling right. I'm worried about Todoroki. I want to ask him more questions about the kiss but now is not the time for that. I look ahead and I see it is down to Bakugou and Tetsutestu. Jirou looks disappointed that she is still not in the game. Uraraka sees me walking over.

"You alright?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied before dropping my voice. "Todoroki is really sick. He's in your guest room."

"Aww….." she says. "I couldn't tell."

"Me neither," I admit wishing I could take care of him until he feels better. "I mean it doesn't seem to be the booze like he appears to be actually sick. Can you make sure he doesn't need anything."

"Of course," she replies. She looks at me before saying "You can check on him if you like."

"I can't….." I reply quickly thinking about Bakugou. He would kill me.

"You look really worried," notes Uraraka.

"He looks terrible," I reply. "He was actually going to try and drive home. I had to beg him to stay."

"Yes, Todoroki can be stubborn at times," she says walking towards the guestroom. I follow her because I really just want to see him. The door is cracked and she opens it. Todoroki is laying on his side and he is shivering.

"Oh my god…" I says running over to him past Uraraka. "Todoroki, are you okay?" I turn him over and his face is more red than it was a few minutes ago, he is even beginning to sweat.

"This is bad," says Uraraka. "I think he should go to a hospital."

"No," he says hoarsely. "No hospital."

"Todoroki this is not the time to be stubborn," says Uraraka. "Midoriya do you think you can take him home?" I would love to take him home but Bakugou. We hear the room erupt into cheers letting us know someone finally won. I can see Todoroki looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"I can," I reply "But Kacchan will be coming with me and we will probably just head home after we get him home."

"Thank you!" says Uraraka. "Can you help him to the car." I nod my head yes as I pull Todoroki to sit up. He wraps his arm around my neck leaning into me as we head out of the room. I see Kirishima giving Bakugou a high five. Sero is taking Kaminari towards the guestroom.

"Asui said it was okay for us to stay," says Sero. "This guy isn't going to make it." I look at Kaminair and he is literally passed out.

"Of course," says Uraraka.

"I'm just going to lay him down and then come back," explains Sero. "I'm not done partying." I chuckle as Bakugou walks over to us.

"What's this?" he asked motioning to me holding up Todoroki.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're driving Todoroki home," I reply feeling brave. Usually I would be afraid to hear his response but I can't bear to see Todoroki like this. I'm committed to ensuring he gets home. "He is not able to drive." Bakugou balls up his fist biting his lip.

"Is that a problem?" asked Uraraka looking slightly confused. "We can see if someone else can do it."

"I want them to take me home," says Todoroki weakly. This actually surprises me seeing as he doesn't care much for my boyfirnd. "Bakugou, put your big girl panties on and ensure I get home safely."

"Why you…"hisses Bakugou.

"Hey hey….." said Kirishima grabbing Bakugou arm. He whispers something in his ear and he nods.

"Let's get this drunk home," he replies.

"He's not drunk, he's sick," I correct. Bakugou cuts his eyes at me. "Sorry we have to cut out so early," I tell everyone. "I had a great time."

"Me too," says Jirou holding up her cup. "I will see you on Monday."

"Yup," I reply heading towards the door. Bakugou opens the door and we walk towards Todoroki car.

"Which one is it?" asked Bakugou.

"It's the white Toyota Avalon," I tell him. He looks at me.

"How do you even know what he is driving?" he asked.

"Because unlike you I pay attention to stuff," I reply getting out Todoroki's car keys. He has his head hung not saying much. It would be nice if Bakugou helped me carry him and get him into the car but doesn't. Bakugou snatches the keys from me.

"I'll drive," he says nastily.

"Fine," I reply. "We're doing the right thing, look at him."

"You shouldn't have volunteered," says Bakugou getting behind the wheel. I get in the seat beside him as he adjusts his seats.

"I didn't volunteer," I replied. "Uraraka asked me, I told her I wouldn't leave without you."

"How sweet," says Bakugou rolling his eyes. "Icey hot, where the fuck do you live?"

"I live about 15 minutes from here," he explains. "I'm 3 sectors over." No wonder he could easily come to Uraraka to get the pie. Bakugou takes off quickly.

"Be careful," I instruct him.

"Whatever," he says. "I got this." One good thing about being a hero is you get to know the city well. You can be sent to pratol anywhere. "So I'm going out tonight, I'm not done partying."

"You still want to drink?" I question.

"Hell yes," he replies. "I need one now." He clicks his tongue.

"Okay," I replied. "Where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere," he says. "It's just the guys." Just the guys?

"Um okay…" I replied. "Did I miss something because I'm a guy."

"I mean my friends," corrects Bakugou. "You know Tetsutetsu, Kirishima…."

"How come I can't come?" I asked. "Do you not want me there?"

"I just want it to be us okay," he says. "Is that so much to ask."

"Hell yes it is," I reply trying to keep myself from getting mad. "I barely even see you anymore. You're working all these extra shifts…I appreciate you wanting to bring in more money, move up in the ranks, the gifts are nice but what I really want is you."

"Stop being all snappy," says Bakugou. "I need to unwind, I want to do it with the guys and not my boyfriend." I fold my arms now pissed off. Does he seriously not hear how fucked up this is. You would rather unwind with your friends and not your boyfriend, unbelievable.

"Fine," I say angrily. "Don't come looking for any ass tonight because you're not getting it."

"You know I can just take it," he snorts. "I don't know why you're acting like you have any power." I'm so mad at him right now. I look in the review mirror to see Todoroki staring at me. I swallow hard before shifting my eyes feeling embarrassed that Todoroki even heard this conversation. Todoroki provides his house number as we get closer. We pull up and the house looks small but it is just him living here. The house appears to be a one story like Uraraka's and has a fence around it. "You can get in the house right?"

"Yeah….." says Todoroki getting out. "I will take my keys thank you." We get out of the car and Bakugou hands him the keys.

"Next time you're on your own," he says to him. "We will leave you to die."

"I won't," I reply.

"There won't be a next time," says Todoroki walking opening the fence door and heading down the walk way.

"He didn't even say thank you," says Bakugou rolling his eyes pulling out his phone to call a cab. I have my arms folded as I'm still mad as hell at him. "Cab should be here in 5."

"You completely embarrassed us," I said to him. "How could you talk like that in front of Todoroki?"

"He is drunk, he's not going to remember this shit," says Bakugou. "Why do you even care?"

"It made our relationship look bad," I explain.

"Our relationship is not bad," he says. "I'm going to be me and I don't give a damn who has a problem with it." I sigh knowing this conversation is going to go nowhere. The cab arrives getting us home just a little after midnight.

"Are you sure you have to go out?" I asked walking into our bedroom. I feel so weak because I really want to cuddle with him right now.

"Yup," he says. "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Well thanks for caring," I say rolling my eyes. "I think it is time for you to get a car. It's getting weird catching a cab or relying on your friends."

"We can walk just about anywhere we need to go," says Bakugou. "I will consider it though." I sigh happy that he is even willing to think about it. He walks over kissing my forehead. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll probably be sleep," I replied.

"You will be sleep," he says. 'Come lock this door." I follow him to the front door ensuring that is locked behind him. I sigh because lately I feel so damn lonely. He is always gone. I wrap my arms around myself wondering if he is annoyed with me. We have been dating for 5 years. I hear my phone chime as I enter the room. I don't pick it up right away as I finish getting undressed, climbing into bed naked. Who am I kidding, Bakugou is right. He can take this ass anytime he wants and I won't fight him. I grab my phone once I'm comfortable.

Todoroki: You guys make it home safely?

Midoriya: You need to be resting and yes

Todoroki: I can now that I know you are safe

My heart aches in the worst way reading that. I think back to the kiss he gave me earlier. Was that a real kiss? Was it a drunk kiss? Will he even remember it? Those words replay in my mind "Did you feel that?" Whatever it was felt good, it made me want to touch him more but I can't. I feel myself get a little hard thinking about what happened in the bathroom, our mini grind during Twister.

"Ugh…." I groan turning over. I refuse to touch myself thinking about another man other than my boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks have passed and Bakugou did buy a car! I'm beyond excited. He wanted something gas friendly so he got a dark red Kia Optima. He really likes the car a lot and now acts as if getting the car was his idea, I will let him have it. He is currently out working overtime and I sitting home watching TV because I have nothing better to do. All my friends have plans, this tends to happen a lot so I shouldn't be surprised. I'm flipping through the channels as my mind wonders what I will order in tonight for dinner, I'm not in the mood to cook. A channel finally catches my attention.

"This just in Shouto gets into a fight with Endeavor his father during a rescue mission!" exclaims the new reporter.

"What!" I say out loud sitting up. It looks like they were rescuing some people from a burning building. Fire department more than likely couldn't reach them in time. Todoroki is putting out the flames with his ice quirk he has, he looks so graceful while doing it too. His dad is carrying down a mother and daughter while I see a few other heroes helping out as well. I wonder what caused this fire? It looks like it would have been out of control had they not been there. I see Endeavor says something to Todoroki. I don't know what he said but Todoroki goes to walk away from him when his father grabs him. I don't think Todoroki liked that because he says something with his face as calm as ever. A nearby hero goes over to defuse the situation but Endeavor starts to yell as Todoroki starts to raise his own voice, I can tell because his face actually looks angry. He says something that pisses his dad off as he grabs Todoroki by the front of his uniform. Todoroki places his right hand on him sending ice on his father's wrist. More heroes jump in trying to break them up seeing that the situation has now escalated. His dad is pissed sending flames Todoroki's way which he dodges easily. Oh my god. I grab my phone from the side table.

Midoriya: Todoroki, are you okay?

I look back at the TV with my mind spinning. What the hell is going on?

"No one knows what the argue was about," states the reporter. "The tension is seen very well here from a far with this footage. The important thing is there were no deaths in result of this fire. If not for Shouto putting out the fire things could have been made much worse." I look down at my phone not hearing anything. Come on Todoroki, answer me. The TV switches to the people in the news station.

"I wonder if his dad regrets letting him go," says the female news acer. "Let's admit Shouto is a very fast acting, quick thinking hero. His skills can be used to defuse so many situations."

"I think it could be a number of things they could have been arguing about," says the male acer. "One thing for sure is they need to work any differences they may have. As super heroes we can't risk the fact a child could die because they are fighting." I open my phone calling him since I haven't gotten a text. The phone goes straight to voice mail. Fuck this. I toss on some shoes calling a cab to take me to his house. Is he home? I don't know but I don't have anything to lose at this point. I send Bakugou a text letting him know I will be out for the evening. I didn't tell him where I was going as I already know how he feels about Todoroki.

The cab takes me to Todoroki house. I felt bad I couldn't give him the address. I could only tell him where to go. I tip him well for the hassle I put him through. I open the gate feeling super nervous and not sure what to expect. I can't tell if he is home or not. I ring the doorbell and wait to see if there is any noise. I don't hear anything as I look around. I wrap my jacket around myself as the tempatures are dropping in this September air. I hear a click with the door opening, Todoroki grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Be careful coming here, the media sometimes likes to camp out."

"I didn't even think about that," I say feeling stupid. "I called you, why didn't you answer? I was worried sick!"

"I will take it you saw the fight?" he asked. "I'm fine. You can come in, I was in my office but we go into the living room." I remove my shoes before moving further into his house. It is very simple but so peaceful. His home has a traditional Japanese design. There are little plants throughout the house as well as beautiful art work. His living room looks so nice. Makes me want to do yoga and enjoy the sunlight streaming in through the blinds he has. "Have a seat, you must have been worried to come all the way out here." I sit down across the room from him.

"I was…." I replied. "I don't want it to get to the point where no one wants to work with you." Todoroki rolls his eyes.

"That won't happen," he says. "I don't have any issues with anyone, just him." I look at him trying to figure out what to say.

"Well is everything alright with you two?" I ask softly.

"We are never alright," says Todoroki. "He was trying to tell me how to do my job and he actually didn't want me outshining him. I didn't give a damn about that. I just wanted to put out the fire. He started ranting I'm not a firefighter and I need to let them do their job. I mean it was insane and very stupid of him." I'll say. I know he said they never got a long but now it is spilling into their work. "Enough about him, do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine right now thanks," I say becoming nervous. Todoroki is staring at me like he did at the party. I'm surprised when he looks away, he usually doesn't break eye contact.

"How are you?" he asks. "You and Bakugou." I'm surprised that he asked.

"We finally got a car," I replied. "He drives it more than I do though."

"Still working a lot?" asked Todoroki. I become a little sad.

"Yeah…." I reply. Todoroki nods yes. "He is working right now, everyone else is busy well except for you. But like I said I was just worried."

"No need to worry about me so much," he replies. "No need in you coming all this way." I blush just a little, I couldn't help it, I was really worried about him. "I was going to order sushi for dinner. Do you want any?"

"That would be lovely," I say smiling. I'm more so glad I have something to do. God he is so thoughtful.

"Anything you prefer?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," I reply. "I'm not picky." Todoroki gives me this look like yeah right.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Spicy salmon, spicy tuna roll and some pot stickers," I tell him quickly.

"Uh huh…." he smirks before turning away from me to place the order. Was that a smile? It had to be because my heart just fell out of my chest. I busy myself with looking around the living room. Everything looks so new he must barely be in here at all. The room color is mostly lieght beige making the room look more open than it already is. I'm glad he has cloth sofa because it feels firm yet soft at the same time. He sits back down across from me. "We should have the food in 30-40 minutes."

"Thanks," I reply. "I surely thought I was going to be bored this evening."

"I don't know about that," he says. "I'm pretty boring." I laugh.

"You're not boring at all," I tell him. "I find you rather intriguing." He raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing to be excited about," he states. I look and see a small bit of color on his cheeks, he's blushing. I look away feeling embarrassed myself. I didn't mean for the words to come out like that.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask him.

"Long as it is not about that drunk kiss that should have never happened," he states. It total is, how could I not ask about that. I look away for a moment before facing him again.

"You are clearer minded today," I say nicely. "I just don't understand why you did what you did?" Todoroki snorts before looking away.

"I don't even know why I did what I did," he replies. "Drinking sometimes can have that effect on me which is why I like to drink alone most of the time." There was definitely something more to that kiss. I can't ignore that. It didn't just feel good but it felt…right, despite me having a boyfriend.

"W-what about that feeling?" I stammered.

"What feeling?" he asked further embarrassing me.

"You know…." I start. "That feeling you asked about?"

"Oh that…." he replies. "Yeah that was the alcohol. I-I'm sure of it. I almost wonder did Mina do something else to those shots." I laugh nervously listening to him stammer a bit. I know Mina didn't do anything else to those shots. Whatever he saying is bullshit. He felt something, I felt something, that is for certain. "Anything you want to do while we wait for the food?"

"What were you doing before I arrived?" I asked.

"I was reading," he replies. "It helps me to calm down when I'm stressed out. I usually would train but I was not in the mood to get sweaty after dealing with that burning building today."

"Makes sense…." I replied. "Um I guess we can watch TV."

"Hm glad I brought this thing for something," says Todoroki reaching for the remote. "I only watch it in the morning and that is just the news."

"You don't watch TV?" I ask him in shock. He shakes his head no.

"Movies? Shows? Cartoons? Nothing?" I question.

"Not a thing," he says.

"Okay then," I say sitting forward. "Do you even know what you are into?" He thinks for a moment.

"I like to watch something where I'm going to learn from it," he explains.

"Does it matter what?" I ask.

"That I don't know but I want it to make me think," he says.

"I have something in mind," I replied. "Remote please?" Todoroki gets up handing me the remote before sitting next to me. I'm glad to see he has a smart TV at least. He really does have the top of the line and doesn't even use it in the way it should be. I login into my Hulu account going to the movie Closer. I personal thought the movie was fascinating. I'm not sure if it will be his thing or not but we shall see.

"I'm trusting you here." he says. "Don't disappointment me."

"Wow…" I chuckle. "Talk about pressure." I'm about to hit play on the movie when my phone rings, it's Bakugou. He would call me now, I answer the phone. "Hey babe."

"I told you not to call me that," he says. So much for hello.

"Sorry," I apologize. "Um what's up?"

"I was taking a short break and thought I would give you a call," I look at Todoroki who is sitting quickly staring out his window as if he is not listening. I get up off the loveseat walking a bit towards the hallway.

"I sent you a text saying I was going out," I explain. "I can't really talk right now."

"Whatever," he sighs. "I will be home late tonight."

"Of course you will be late," I say with much attitude.

"What are you getting mad for?" he asked. "I am two marks, two marks away from being number 10."

"I wish you would just put me first just once," I exclaim so upset. "How can you not understand how much I love you. Do you even care?" I feel like an asshole sometimes because I know being a hero you have to be selfless but I feel Bakugou is too…selfish. His main goal is to be number one, saving a lot of people is a bonus.

"Of course I do," he says. "You know I have worked hard for this."

"I know, I know," I sigh. "But at what cost? I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"What are you trying to say?" growls Bakugou.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm saying I don't know if this relationship is right for me anymore…." I say slowly. I can't believe I'm even saying this out loud. I have been thinking about this for the past couple of weeks and it's like I barely see him, I mid as well be single.

"So you're going to giving on me," he snaps. "On us, just because I want to achieve my goal. Well fuck you then." I look at the phone before putting back on my ear.

"How dare you!" I hiss at him completely losing it. "I have given up so much for you and you don't even appreciate it. I have always supported you! I'm only asking for a little bit more time with you. Most boyfriends would be happy about that but you act like it's a fucking burden."

"Maybe it's best we do go our separate ways then," says Bakugou.

"W-what…" I stammer. I wasn't ready for him to agree. I know him very well and I really shouldn't be surprised. Bakugou snorts.

"Go back to whatever the fuck it is you were doing," Bakugou drones before ending the call. What the hell! You know what…..this is for the best but why does it still hurt. I walk back into the living room picking up the remote not in the mood to watch Closer now since I'm so mad. I pick up the remote trying to find something else that Todoroki would like.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You're grinding your teeth," he points out. I relax my jaw hearing him say that. I stand up and begin pacing a little as the tears come to my eyes. "Hey it's okay."

"It's not okay!" I yell. "He is always hurting me." I begin crying and I can't stop. I feel like such an idiot sitting here crying over someone who obvious doesn't love me as much as I love them. Todoroki wraps his arms around me smothering me into his chest. This doesn't bring me much comfort as I end up crying harder. He leaves me to go answer the front door as the food as arrived. I want to fix my face but I don't know where the bathroom is. Todoroki comes back into the room with the food in hand. "B-bathroom?" My voice sounds as if I had been screaming for hours.

"Down the hall to the left of the front door," he explains. I walk down the hall wiping my face walking into bathroom and it's just as nice as the rest of his house. I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes are red, my face stained with tears. I turn on the water allowing it to run cool before I slap some water on my face. I use the towel to dry my face when I'm ready. I sigh almost not wanting to go back out there. I just want to curl up and go to sleep. My stomach growls letting me know that is not an option. I head back into the living room and Todoroki has our food set up nicely at his dining table. "I got you some tea, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I reply. I sit down and the food looks good. We begin to eat in silence not saying much. I'm almost full when Todoroki does say something.

"I'm sorry about what happened….." he says. "Your break up, I mean they are tough but each day gets better."

"Have you ever been dumped?" I ask him softly. I fight back the sadness, tears wanting to fall again.

"No," he replies. "I usually don't let people get to close to me."

"Smart move," I reply.

"Sometimes," he replies. "Sometimes it gets lonely but other times I'm glad to not hurt or have to deal with anything I don't want to."

"Have you been hurt?" I asked him.

"No," he says looking at me. "I hurt them."

"I'm sure you had your reasons," I reply.

"Of course," he says. "Are you done?" I nod my head yes standing up. I walk into the living room trying to focus on a movie for us to watch. I find a horror film that I watched. I think he would like the mind part of it but the gore I'm not sure. I decide to look through a few more titles and settle on Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. I think he may enjoy that.

"Don't judge me if you don't like this," I tell him. "I really like this movie though."

"Well shall see," he says getting comfortable. I'm watching the movie but not really. My mind keeps wondering to Bakugou. Like maybe I was moving too fast in my suggestion to break up? Is this really over? Was I being unfair? My mind feels heavy, emotional, and just plain exhausted. I fall asleep but I don't know when. I awake and I have no idea where I am. I sit up looking around the room. I'm still dressed in my clothes but was under the covers. I look at a small table to my left and I see my phone. I grab my phone hitting the button to light up my screen, it's just after midnight. The blinds are open slightly allowing the moonlight to shine into the room.

I stand up and begin to walk into the room. It's a nice size for a guest room I must admit. Hard for me to really see in the dark. I head out the door going into the hall. I see a light at the end and I guess that is where Todoroki is. I get to the door to see it's cracked. I take a peak first to see what he is up to.

"It will be okay," he says quietly into the phone. "I'm not use to this." I think the person on the other end is talking. He sighs in agitation to whatever they said. "This is a big deal for me. No one has ever gotten this close to me before." My interest is peaked and I can't help but listen more closely. "No I'm not in love, I just met him a few months ago, we barely talk. No I don't believe in love at first sight. You know what sis I will talk to you later. Thanks for the feedback." Todoroki ends the call sitting his phone on the nightstand. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"I-I'm so sorry," I stammer. "I was looking to see what you were doing."

"Just talking to my sister about some stuff," he says looking at me. "You must have been really tired. We didn't get 20 minutes into the movie and you were out."

"I'm so sorry about that," I apologize. "Did you like it at least?"

"Actually yeah," he says causing me to smile. "It was….a cute movie." I laugh hearing him say the world cute, he actually smiles at me causing me to stop.

"I didn't know you could even laugh," I reply.

"I have my moments," he said. "Are you still tired?"

"A little," I replied. "I can head home now….." I just realized I was going home to an empty house. Bakugou didn't even call. The look on my face must be thousand words.

"You can stay the night if you like," Todoroki offers.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not," he responds. I look around his room and this is nicer than the living room. His bed is at a nice level, not too low, not too high. He has dresser with a lot of draws telling me he is probably very organized. "I will be up a little while longer. Did you want to talk?" I panic thinking he wants to talk about my break up. "I just want to talk."

"Um okay," I replied.

"Did you want to shower at all?" he asked.

"Are you saying I'm dirty?" I ask him.

"Not at all," he replies. "I just want you to be comfortable. A shower could help relax you. Would you mind sitting next to me?" He pulls back his covers and I'm surprised at the invitation into his bed, well not like that but still.

"U-um let me shower first…" I say feeling bad. Todoroki gives me a smirk telling me the linens are in the bathroom in the guest room I was in. I head back into the guestroom for my shower. I can tell he doesn't have a lot of company but at least prepared in case he does. He even has soap in here and everything. Makes me feel like I'm staying in a hotel. As I take the shower I feel a lot better just like he said but my heart is still heavy, it still hurts. I come out of the bathroom and see that he left me some clothes on the bed. I wasn't even thinking about that. I put them on smiling genuinely. In a way he asked me to hang out. Making my way back to the room I tell myself to calm down. I see Todoroki is sitting on his bed reading. He actually has reading glasses on. "Hey…." He looks up from the book.

"Weird seeing you in my sleeping clothes," he states. "Most of my guest usually have their own."

"You let a lot of people stay here?" I question. I mean the guy isn't close to many people.

"My sister, Asui, Uraraka," he says. "That's it. I don't trust anyone else really staying here."

"Are you saying you trust me," I tease getting under the covers next to him.

"Very funny," he says turning on his TV. "While you were sleep I was looking for something for us to watch."

"Really," I reply in amazement.

"I know you said you are still tired," he explains. "But I thought maybe we could start it."

"What did you pick out?" I ask him very curious.

"The Following," he says. "Looks interesting." I chuckle.

"Doesn't seem like your kind of show," I tell him. "You know yourself better than me."

"Sure," he says turning on the remote. I'm unsure of what to do with my body. I'm so use to cuddling with Bakugou when we watch stuff but he is not Bakugou I feel myself get sad a little. Maybe I was too hasty with trying to break up with him. Damnit I should have thought about this more before saying anything. "It's okay to have doubts."

"Doubts about what?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.

"Your face is an open book," he replies. "Seems like you're conflicted over this break up." I blush looking away from him feeling stupid. "I believe when people break up, they break up for a reason. I don't know what your relationship with Bakugou was like but from what I saw this may have been the best choice." I look back at him.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"He seemed distracted all the time," sighs Todoroki. "I would prefer you stay in a good mood and not think on this too much okay." If he could see that what did everyone else see? You know what I don't care, no one knows Bakugou like I do. I focused on my sight on the TV thinking he has a good point. I need to relax and clear my mind. I begin to watch the show along with Todoroki. I have to say he actually picked something interesting. I find it fun to watch TV shows and movies where people don't have quirks. Sometimes I wonder how things would be if everyone was still quirkless like at the beginning of time. By the time we get to the 3rd episode Todoroki is snoring. I chuckle because I surely thought I was going to fall asleep before him. I lay into his side, he feels so warm. I look up at him and this is the first time I have seen his face completely relaxed, so beautiful. Before I realize it my hand is touching the side of his face. He reaches up grabbing my hand scaring me half to death. He slowly opens his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to drift off."

"It's okay….." I reply softly. "I had a nap, I will let you go to sleep and I will head back to the guest room."

"I want you to stay," he says firmly. "You can do whatever makes you comfortable." I look at him smiling, as if I could say no to him.

"I can stay," I reply. Todoroki nods grabbing my arm pulling me closer to him. He lays my head on his chest with us cuddling. This is so nice I can't even complain. When was the last time I got to cuddle? I curl into his side and he doesn't shy away. Todoroki is rubbing my back up and down. I bite my lip holding in a moan as he kisses the top of my curly green hair. This makes me shift to look at him. Todoroki glances at me but looks back towards the TV, like he is running. "Todoroki…" This causes him to look at me. I stare at him before he moves forward kissing me deeply. "Haaa…ha…." Everything is flooding my mind how I shouldn't be doing this. I press on with Todoroki groaning after a minute.

"Uggghh….."groans Todoroki into the kiss. Then I wonder why not do this? Technically I am single. I continue to kiss him with my hands holding on to him tightly. I thrust my hips lightly against him. "Ohhh…..aahhh….." So beautiful. Todoroki begins to grip me tighter pulling me closer to him. His dick begins to press into my leg that is draped over his. "Mmmm…Midoriya…..is this okay?" I pull back looking at Todoroki. He is truly unlike any guy I have ever met. He really cares about me. I sit back on my knees pulling my shirt over my head. I feel really emotional at the moment but I also want to be held by him. It feels so genuine when I'm in his arms. I remember when I use to feel like that with….. "Don't think about him" says Todoroki sitting up. He gets close to my lips and I close the gap with a kiss because I want to. "Hahhh…."

"Ahhhh…yesssss…ha….ha…." I continue to kiss Todoroki trying to keep myself in check. I don't want to have sex with him but I do. It still feels wrong to be doing this but so right at the same time. I pant as I climb on top of Todoroki. "Ugghh…."I moan feeling his hard dick. In this moment I'm thankful for this thin cotton shorts we both have on. Todoroki wraps his arms around my waist trapping me to his body.

"Haaa….shit…"he moans causing my dick to twitch. My eyes roll into the back of my head as Todoroki kisses the side my neck softly.

"Nnnggghh….."I moan with my head tossing back as I begin to grind my hips against him. Todoroki pants into my neck as he meets my thrust. I would have never thought we would be here, doing this. Amazing how good this feels despite the fabric between us. My neck begins to feel wet and hot from Todoroki soft sloppy kisses. I hit a good spot with my grinding that causes me to shiver. "Ohhh…..god…hahhh…"

"M-Midoriya…"moans Todoroki into my neck. "Can I touch you? Ahhh…..please…..mmm…." God I love him. Wait, what?

"Yes…."I moan. The fact that he even asked. I slow down my hips as Todoroki reaches inside of my shorts pulling my dick out. I thrust slightly into his hands as I lean my forehead against his panting hard. Todoroki begins to move his hand up and down slowly. "Haaahhh….." I love his slow movements, allowing me to enjoy every single feel. I move my head to Todoroki shoulder as my hand slides down pulling his cock out.

"Aarrggghhh…."moans Todoroki from my contact. I think back to when we were playing drunk twister and his dick is as big as it felt. My hand tightens on his dick as I begin to pump my hand in the same manner he is stroking me. "Ohhhh….ha…ha….." I begin to softly grind my hips while stroking Todoroki. I begin to kiss his neck as my free hand grips his shoulder. His free hand is gripping my back and this small gesture is somehow increasing my pleasure.

"Todoroki….."I moan as I feel my climax building. I'm not use to being this quick unless Bakugou is giving me rough sex. This is nothing like that, this…..this is raw emotions, this is real. His movements are so slow and so meaningful. "Hahhh…ha….nnngghhh….."

"Izuku….."he moans as he begins to thrust into my touch. "You're going to make me cum…."

"Fuck…..Shouto…"I moan unable to hold my tongue. I pull back so I can see his face. Todoroki slowly kisses me with his eyes open. You would think being this close to someone it would be hard to see them but I can see him clearly. It was enough to make my dick twitch. "Arrrggghh…I'm going to cum…..hahh…..aaahhh…."

"Yeah…"he moans out of the kiss. "Make me cum…."

"Nnngghhh…."I moan as thrust into his hand. "Oh god…..yessss…..yesss….ha…aaarrrgggghhhhhh…." I begin to cum into Todoroki hand with my body shaking. I can feel his eyes on me before he leans down placing his lips against the side of my neck.

"Ohhh…..Izuku…"he moans. "Haaahhh…..ha…..gaaahhhh…." I moan lowly as I feel his cum spilling over my hand as I continue to pump my hand up and down his cock. "Shit…nnnggghhh…." Todoroki begins to nuzzle his face into my neck. We are both panting as if we just had actual sex well this certainly counts. Todoroki shifts after a moment causing me to look at him. His clean hand runs a thumb over my cheek. "Hey,"

"Hey," I say softly looking at him. Todoroki kisses my forehead making me feel so precious. He leans over to his nightstand grabbing some tissues. He proceeds to wipe us both down and I watch him almost getting turned on again. I finally climb off of him feeling sleepy again. Todoroki tosses the tissue climbing under his covers. He lays down pulling me on top of his chest. This is so nice. It doesn't feel awkward or weird between us at all. He is soon softly snoring again looking completely relaxed. I look around his room before joining him in perfect night slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

I awake the next morning in Todoroki's bed alone. It is still rather dark in the room since he has the blinds closed. I sit up looking around. He appears to not be in his room. I slide out of the bed carefully with the PJ he gave me feeling really good on my skin or it could be the after glow. I almost want to get back in bed. I head into the hall and I can hear some sounds coming from a room close to the front of the house. I walk up and the door is closed. I knock before opening it. Todoroki is looking over at me sweat pouring down his face, hands wrapped up as he was hitting a punching bag.

"Good morning," he says. I can't help but look at his bare chest, jesus he looks good. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not at all," I replied. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I wake up early," he explains. "Even if I go to bed late except that time I was sick."

"Ah…" I replied looking away getting way too excited looking at him.

"I have breakfast down stairs if you want anything," he says grabbing a towel. "It's nothing special though, fruit, oatmeal, protein shake, that kind of stuff."

"That all sounds lovely," I reply smiling. "I'm going to go wash up a bit." I leave the room heading back towards the guestroom. I head over to my phone grabbing it seeing it is a little after 8:30am and no calls from Bakugou. I frown knowing damn well I should have known he was not going to text. I head into the bath grabbing the brand new bag with no one's name on it. He wasn't kidding, there is a personal size morning kit. Who does that? You would think he had groupies in here or something. I wash up looking forward to eating since the last time I eat was almost 12 hours ago. I must admit I thought it would be weird seeing him after that but all I feel when I look at him is passion. I mean what is the actual sex going to be like? I find myself blushing just thinking about it. I head down stairs and see Todoroki fixing a protein shake. He looks dryer and has the towel wrapped around his neck. I look at the table and see he sat out the fruit which I like. I prefer my fruit to be room temperature.

"Oatmeal?" I ask. Todoroki reaches into his pantry handing me the oatmeal. He grabs me a bowl and spoon as well.

"Not sure how you fix yours," he says.

"Microwave," I replied. I walk over to him picking up the oatmeal and pouring out the amount I want. I get everything into the microwave while Todoroki turns on the TV to watch the news. Sadly they are reshowing the clip of him fighting with his dad.

"They are not going to let this go are they," he sighs. "I think I may need to avoid any missions with him on it."

"I agree," I reply. "I would say still go but I don't think your dad would leave you alone. You tried not to fight him yesterday and look what happened." Todoroki looks at me.

"You're the first person to get it," he says. "When it comes to him." To be honest I thought he was overreacting. I mean we all dislike our parents at some point but from what I'm seeing his dad has some issues. "I'm about to shower so feel free to turn to something else if you want." This feels nice I must admit. No yelling, no demanding for me to fix breakfast. For a change my breakfast is pretty much ready for me. I put my oatmeal in the microwave while I walk over and pick out some fruit. He has some great choices here. I grab some strawberries, mango, grapes, and honeydew. He has more options but I pass on those. I open his fridge and he has OJ in there so I help myself to that before grabbing the TV remote. I'm sure nothing is on though. I get settle at my spot at table with my oatmeal and fruit looking at the TV more than excited. I think we should pick up where we left off at on that TV show. It was getting interesting.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," notes Todoroki walking into the room. I was so deep into my thought I didn't realize how much time has passed. I finished my oatmeal but still have a bit fruit left.

"A little," I reply giving a small smile.

"Did you need me to drop you off home?" asked Todoroki. Awww, I actually like it here and I'm not ready to go back to the condo yet.

"Uh sure….." I replied. "What do you have planned for the day?"

"Nothing really," he replies. "I was going to relax, do some reading, go grocery shopping for the week, nothing major."

"Are you going to finish the show we started?" I asked.

"Yeah I like it so far," he says. "Are you in a hurry to go home? We can watch some more of it today if you like."

"Yeah!" I exclaim. I clear my throat. "That would be nice."

"Great," he replies. "I'm going to go ahead and head to the grocery store before it gets crowded. I'm not sure if you want to put back on your clothes from yesterday but you can borrow something for today if you like."

"Really?" I question. I mean I still can't get over the fact he is leaving me in his house alone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replies. "I like to keep my workout clothes in the draws and my everyday clothes are in the closet. I shouldn't be gone long. The store is right around the corner and I know what I want." I bet he does, he doesn't strike me as the type to stray. "I trust you will not go places you aren't suppose to."

"I won't, I promise," I tell him holding back a laugh.

"Good," he says grabbing his keys. "I will be back in 30 to 40 minutes." Todoroki leaves and I can't believe how friendly and open he is being towards me. He is probably taking pity on me because I got dumped. He doesn't seem like the type who would just do this because we hooked up. I finish my fruit before heading towards his bedroom to pick something to wear for the day. It's a little chilly so I think I will wear something warm.

I can tell he took a nice hot shower as his room is so warm with moisture in the air. It also smells really nice which is more than likely the soap he used. I realize it is the same one I smelled when we played Twister. I walk over to the bigger draw thinking that would be a good place to start. I open the draw seeing workout tee shirts, the next draw was workout long sleeve shirts, the draw underneath had the bottoms. My god he must work out a lot to have this many workout clothes. I grab a pair of sweat pants and a tee. If we are going to lounge I want to be comfortable. I help but smell the shirt causing me to smile. I don't know what he uses but it smells so good. It takes me back to last night. I fold up the sleeping clothes he provided me since I don't know where his dirty clothes are. His clothes are big on me but I don't mind at all.

I head back into the guest room grabbing my phone looking at it and still nothing from Bakugou. I feel like an idiot for even checking it to be honest but I can't it. A part of me wants Bakugou to fucking care. I take my phone with me slightly annoyed but nothing I can do about it. I head back into the living room and start flipping through channels. He actually has a lot for someone who never watches TV. I engage in some cartoons while I go to Facebook to see what my friends are up to. The first thing I see is Bakugou set his status to single and most of our friends are asking questions like crazy. I was tagged in a few further making this embarrassing. I had not even updated my status. I go to update it knowing Bakugou seems to not be changing his mind on this. I have no idea what we're going to do. I can't afford a place of my own. I make good money but not that good. I sigh trying to figure something out. Todoroki comes back in 35 minutes. He has an ice hook coming from his hand allowing him to carry more bags.

"Did you need any help?" I asked jumping off the couch.

"I got it thank you," he replies. He noticed I washed the dishes. "Thank you for cleaning up."

"It was no problem," I smile at him. He looks at me again.

"I see you went with workout clothes," he states beginning to put up his items.

"Well yeah," I reply. "We're going to be relaxing and watching the show today right!" He chuckles earning a wider grin from me.

"Sure," he agrees. I head back into the living room picking up my phone going back to Facebook where my timeline is blowing up with questions. I even have a few direct messages but I'm not in the mood to deal with that shit right now. I look at Todoroki and wonder does he have a Facebook? I go to the search button plugging in his name. Several fan pages pop up but he does have a page. I click on it and can tell he is on here once a month if we're lucky. He has friends on here and some family but not many. I send him a friend invite before sitting my phone down that is going to die sometime today since I don't have a charger.

He finally makes his way over to me sitting beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Is the concern I here?

"I'm doing fine," I reply. "Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"It's fine," he replies. "I warned how boring I am."

"Whatever," I reply with a smile thinking last night was far from boring. I turn on the show to where Todoroki fell asleep. We spend a good 6 hours watching the show. It's pretty engaging to the point where you don't want to stop. The only reason I did was because I felt like I opposing on Todoroki. He does have to work tomorrow. He told me I can return the clothes the next time I see him which I have no idea when that will be. We are in route towards the condo and I'm pretty sure Bakugou is not home, he is never home.

"You're really quiet," says Todoroki as he drives.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Hmmm…" hums Todoroki. "I am sure. If you need anything let me know."

"I don't think I could do that," I tell him slowly.

"Why not?" he asks.

"I don't want to burden you," I say sadly.

"You're not a burden to me," he says seriously. "If you were I wouldn't have let you into my bed." Now I do believe him on that. I blush glad to know he doesn't find me annoying. He finally pulls into the condo parking lot pulling into a parking space. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Todoroki, I will be fine," I replied. I grab my bag with yesterday's clothes out of the backseat when I see Bakugou pull up his new car. He gets out the car giving me the meanest look but it changes for the worst when he notices Todoroki. He stomps over to me.

"What are you doing with him Deku?" he demands.

"That is no longer any of your business," I tell him shifting my bag on my arm. He glares at Todoroki behind the driver's seat.

"What?" he questions. "You guys best friends now?"

"Bakugou, I'm not doing this with you," I state walking away when he grabs me by my arm.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" he hisses.

"Let him go Bakugou," says Todoroki getting out the car.

"Mind your fucking business," he snaps. I snatch out of his grip looking at him like he is crazy.

"Don't be that way," I replied. "You did this to yourself the moment your job become more important than me 24-7." I can see some people looking at us and I do become embarrassed. I start to run towards the condo with Bakugou running after me. I feel bad that I didn't say good bye to Todoroki but I will text him. I use my key opening the door and Bakagou is close on my heels.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell was that?" Bakugou demands slamming the door behind me.

"I already told you," I replied getting mad now. "I care about you and it feels like you don't give a damn about me." I head into the room to put my clothes in the dirty hamper.

"You know this has been my main goal," he replies. "You knew what you were getting when you started dating me." There is heavy silence as I move away from the hamper towards my bed. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Comfortable clothing," I reply. "What does it look like?" He stares at me hard.

"Those aren't your clothes," he says still glaring at me. "Did you fuck him?" His words sound cold, harsh.

"What!" I exclaim. "No!" Technically I didn't. I can't deny it felt good to be with Todoroki. It wasn't just some form of sex but intimate.

"I don't believe you," he says through his teeth.

"I didn't I swear," I reply. "We just hung out and watched movies…."

"Todoroki doesn't hang out with just anybody," says Bakugou. 'Do you think I am stupid."

"No," I cry. He walks up to me so fast I blinked and he was grabbing my jaw.

"You belong to me," he hisses. "This dick belongs to me." He grabs my dick firmly.

"You said we aren't together….." I say through tears. "You updated your Facebook status." His face actually softens.

"I didn't mean it…" he says calmly. "Please give me another chance." I can feel the tears running down my face before I can say anything else. God damnit Bakugou. He kisses me softly and not rough like he usually does. I stare at him as he closes his eyes unsure of how to respond to this. He slides his hand under my shirt making me moan.

"Ha…" I moan feeling like my body is betraying me. Bakugou slides his tongue into my mouth and in that moment my heart reminds me how much I love him. I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist as I deepen the kiss.

"Izuku…." Moans he into my mouth. He carries me over to the bed and lays me down softly. He slides his hand slowly down my chest and into my pants. "You're not wearing any underwear, you bad man." If only he knew the truth why I don't have underwear on. I shake out of the kiss forcing myself to not think about Todoroki.

"Mmmm…." I moan. He begins to give me strong strokes that I arch into. After not being touched by him for 2 weeks this is nice although Todoroki….. I focus my eyes on Bakugou and he is looking at me so intensely I have look away. Bakugou leans down kissing my neck before sucking on it softly. "Ah-ahhh….." He suddenly pulls away causing me to look up and see where he went off to. He went to grab some lube, I look on as he coats two fingers. He doesn't look angry or confused but I can help but wonder what is going through his mind.

He is back on top of me kissing me softly before sliding his tongue into my mouth gently. I like this a lot, I feel so….loved. Bakugou finally moans into the kiss causing me thrust forward into him wanting to feel some friction. His hand slides between my legs and I spread them more than eager to feel him, I need this connection.

"Mmmppphhh….." I moan as he slides in one finger.

"You didn't have sex….." he pants. "You're still so tight….." I bit my lip as be begins to once again take to my neck as he begins to move his fingers. I relax into the mattress as Bakugou takes full control as he always does but this is so different from how we usually do things. "Give me those lips." I turn my head so I can kiss Bakugou. The kissing made me more sensitive. I begin to thrust against him moaning louder as I ride his fingers.

"Kacchan….please…"I moan rolling my hips. "Ahhhhh…" Love me Bakugou, love me.

"You forgive me?" he asked looking down at me as he starts scissoring his fingers.

"Uggghhhh….."I groan as my body shudders. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't…."

"You're my boyfriend?" he asked leaning closer to my lips still working his fingers.

"Yes….haaa…hahh…" I reply. Bakugou removes his fingers panting. He looks down at me intensely before lining up at my entrance sliding inside. "Hah-hahh…..gggaaahh….." Bakugou releases a small grunt in response. He slowly begins to move his hips moving deeper with each stroke. "Ohhh….Kacchan….ahhhh…." I have never felt this way when I was with him before. Maybe that break up did need to happen.

"Fuck….mmmm…" he moans as he snaps his hips. "God damn you feel soooooo good…..fuck." Bakugou starts to pick up the pace, keeping my eyes on him becomes difficult as my pleasure and rocking increases.

"Ahhh….Kacchan…." I moan. My eye roll back into my head a he begins to stroke my cock to the timing of his thrusts.

"Arrghhh….say you love me," pants Kacchan.

"Ha…hahhh…"I moan rolling my hips into his thrust. Bakugou thrusts into me harder.

"Say it!" he demands squeezing my cock harder.

"Mmmmpphhh….I love you…aargghh…." I moan. His strokes feel so good, my body is beginning to tingle. "I'm going…c-cum….haaa….." I can't even get the words out as cum starts to shoot out designing my stomach in ropes of white. "Ohhh…..arrggghhh…..."

"I'm cumming…nnggghhh….."moans Bakugou. He thrusts into me harder and faster before interrupting inside of me. "Aahhh…..yesssss…..mmmmm…." He slows his hips leaning over me panting hard. I look at him noticing his hair is a little damp. I reach my hand up into his hair moving it off his forehead. "I-I thought I lost you…"

"You will always have me," I tell him smiling. Bakugou looks at me smirking before kissing me gently. So he does love me after all. Why would he go though all of this if he didn't. Bakugou and I end up making love of hours on end for the rest of the day. For the first time ever, I'm not going to complain.


	13. Chapter 13

Things have been great. Bakugou has been coming home not staying out late. It's been so nice to see him more often. He working harder during his shifts so he can actually come home at a decent time and not cut in on our time. He even had flowers delivered to my job for me. Everyone wanted to know the special occasion and it was weird to say nothing. He had a card that said because I care. I'm going to pick Bakugou up from work since I have the car today. We are well into October and it is getting colder. I'm not looking forward to having to wear a coat.

I pull into a parking space that is rather close. This employee must have just left and I got lucky. Bakugou has finally started to let me drive the car. I pull out my phone to see a text from Uraraka.

Uraraka: So Bakugou wants to do a date night. I thought it would be nice for us to try a new restaurant. It's Italian, very expensive but good.

Midoriya: That sounds awesome!

I am more so pleased that this was Bakugou idea. I grin knowing I'm beaming right now. Wait! What if he is planning to propose to me or something. Oh my god…

Midoriya: When are we doing this? Kacchan hasn't said anything to me about it.

Uraraka: Awww I hope I didn't spoil it. He wants to do it this Saturday evening.

Midoriya: We will be there!

I chuckle calming down promising myself to not get ahead. I hear a knock on the class causing me to look up. I see Todoroki standing in front of me. I bit my lip out of nerves. I haven't seen him or really spoken to him since Bakugou and I got back together. He accepted my friend request of Facebook, messaged me but I never responded. I didn't know what to say so I tried to buy more time. Now my time has ran out 5 weeks later. I roll down the window.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hi," he says calmly. Damn he looks good. At least it appears he is not mad at me.

"How have you been?" I ask to not be rude although I want to limit my conversation with him. It took me 3 weeks just to kick him out of my mind….my body…

"I would be better if you would return my messages," he states. The guilt crashes into me a lot harder. His face is stone cold but in his eyes I can see that hurt him, that makes me feel terrible.

"I have been busy," I replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I know," he replies. "Busy getting back together with Bakugou." I could have sworn I heard degust in his voice.

"He is spending more time with me…." I replied trying not to look guilty. "It's why I have been so busy."

"You could have taken 15 seconds to send me a message Midoriya," he says slowly. Him using my last doesn't go unnoticed. "I thought we were better friends than that….." My heart is breaking, I think I hurt him badly. I didn't know our friendship meant so much to him. "At least I know you're okay."

"Yes," I reply softly. "Oh I still need to give you your clothes back." He waves it off.

"Don't bother," he says. "I'll see you around." He walks off towards his car and I should be happy that my life is going so right but I can't help but feel bad regarding Todoroki. I guess I can make more of an effort to talk with him often. Sad thing is I'm not sure if I really can….there is still something there. My thoughts are interrupted with Bakugou walking towards the car.

"Hey babe!" I exclaim. I see his face. "Sorry, you look great." Now that Bakugou has the car he changes out of his hero costume for the drive home. He has his bag with his uniform in it that he tosses in the back seat.

"Looks like you had a good day," he states getting into the car. I lean over kissing his cheek because he looks so cute. Bakugou blushes and I chuckle. We have been together for 5 years no need for all of that. I look out the front window briefly and happen to see Kirishima. I was about to wave but he shifts his eyes when he sees me. That's weird. "Let's get going, I'm starving. I didn't have lunch today."

"Kacchan," I say sternly. "We have talked about this. You need to eat lunch, you need the fuel."

"I couldn't help it," he replies. "The crime was so bad today. I swear since All Might have stepped down these damn criminals and villains keep testing us." I back out of the parking space heading towards the main road.

"Of course they would," I reply. "They know we don't currently have a symbol of peace and they are pretty much abusing that. I mean Endeavor is a great number one hero but…"

"He's no All Might," finishes Bakugou. "I'm use to heroes having trolls but that guy has a lot of them. If our ranking was based on popularity he certainly wouldn't be number 1."

"Now that I do believe," I tell him.

"You don't think the condo burned down do you?" he asked.

"No," I tell him laughing. I have pork that I started slow cooking this morning before we left. He was not liking the idea of me leaving something cooking not being there to check on it. I told him it would be fine and I'm sure it is fine. He proceeds to tell me about the rest of his day as we head home. We get into the condo and the whole front room smells amazing. I go right over to check on the pork and it is just about ready. "You can shower first, I'm going to get the sides started." Bakugou walks over to me smiling.

"Thank you," he says leaning in kissing my cheek.

"Kacchan," I say.

"Yeah," he says looking over his shoulder.

"What's going on with Kirishima?" I ask. "He looks…off."

"I don't know what you mean," says Bakugou folding his arms.

"Like today….." I replied. "I saw him we were about to leave. He looked…..I don't know unhappy. I hope he is not mad at me for taking you away from him."

"No he is not mad at you," says Bakugou walking over and wrapping his arms around me. "He is just going through some stuff."

"Oh," I reply. "Alright well I hope things are okay for him."

"He will bounce back," states Bakugou. "Don't worry about him." He leaves the room heading to take his shower. I head into the kitchen decided to fix brussels sprouts and rice. I should cut back on the rice but it's perfect with almost everything. I put in the rice the cooker before popping the frozen bag for brussels sprouts in the microwave. I head into the room peeling off my own clothes. I decide to join my boyfriend in the shower. I head into the bathroom and the bathroom is already steamed. I pull the shower curtains back and he is washing his hair.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"You finished with the sides already?" he asked. One track mind for sure.

"Dinner will be ready by time you get out there," I say reaching for my washcloth. "I didn't plate the food as I can do that when I get out or you can do it." I laugh as I wiggle my eyebrows. He smirks at me before putting his head under the water. Bakugou finishes up getting out of the shower before. I focus on getting washed up so I can enjoy dinner and cuddle up on the sofa watching a movie. The news has become social media with all this petty nonsense they mention daily. I hate watching it now.

I go to grab my night clothes looking down seeing the clothes Todoroki lent to me. I feel sad looking at them but I don't understand why. Maybe it is because I saw him this afternoon and I can tell I disappointed him. I grab the tee smelling it, it still smells heavily like Todoroki despite being washed. Bakugou will kill me if I put that on, rightfully so. I go for one of his pj bottoms and one of his tee's because I feel like being covered in his scent at the moment. I head into the dining area seeing Bakugou is already half way eating.

"Thanks for waiting," I say jokingly.

"I was starving," he replies.

"I'm kidding," I replied. "You seriously can't tell when I am joking."

"I'm getting there," he says with a shrug. "What are we watching tonight?"

"You can pick," I replied. "I always pick, makes me feel selfish." I load up my plate making my way to the table with my glass of water in hand.

"You tend to always pick the good stuff though," he says.

"Glad you think so," I reply grabbing my fork diving in. Oh yeah, this pork is perfect. "Bet you are glad I left this cooking all day."

"Shut up," he smirks as my phone goes off. I look down at it and it is a Facebook message from someone I don't have on my friend list. I click on the message and I see a picture of Bakugou cuddled with Todoroki. I almost drop my phone from shock. Oh my god…what. "Midoriya, what's wrong?" I can't even answer him as I continue to stare at the picture. They look naked under the thin blankets as I can make out Bakugou's dick. I blink shaking my head. I don't even hear Bakugou get up coming over to me. He snatches my phone looking at the picture.

"You're cheating on me with Todoroki?" I asked. I mean that is what it looks like but could also not be the case but it is the first thing that came to my mind.

"No!" he exclaims. "This is photo shop. I hate him remember." I look up at him from my chair.

"That would be the perfect cover," I say slowly.

"No I'm not cheating on you with Todoroki," he replies. "Who sent this to you, I could sue them!"

"Kacchan I can see your dick in that picture," I replied standing up. "That is not photo shop!" Bakugou gets mad his quirk blowing up my phone causing me to jump. "My phone!"

"I can get you another one!" he screams. He takes a few deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Please just tell me the truth. I know that picture is real."

"Yeah it is," he says looking at the floor. I look at him waiting for him to continue as I slowly walk over to him. "Todoroki and I use to…..uh date or whatever."

"What?" I ask in shock. Bakugou finally looks up and his face is flustered.

"Nobody knew about the relationship," he says.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I scream at him with my brain exploding. "Where the fuck did this picture come from?"

"I don't fucking know!" he cries. "As you can see Todoroki and I were fucking sleep when this god damn thing was taken!" I rub my eyes trying to fight the tears from falling.

"W-why did you never tell me you dated him?" I asked. Todoroki never mentioned this either but he is not the person I'm dating. He doesn't owe me a damn thing but Kacchan…..he should have told me.

"It was a bad break up okay," he says shaking with angry. "It's why I hate him." I shake my head.

"So he dumped you…." I say slowly.

"Nobody fucking dumped me!" he shouts. I know he is lying because why otherwise he wouldn't be so mad. I wipe the tears from my cheeks. "What the fuck are you crying for!"

"I don't know Kacchan!" I yell at him. "I just found out my friend use to fuck my god damn boyfriend!" I walk away from him heading into the room slamming the door close. I close my eyes shaking not sure what to do or how to feel. I mean now it's serious. I hooked up with my boyfriend's ex, oh my god. I hear the door open with no surprise that Bakugou followed me. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"You know I care about you," he says softly.

"I-I know…." I stammered. Bakugou growls.

"I hate remembering that he and I were together," he explains. "It…isn't my best moment okay. Can we act like this never happened, the picture, knowing…knowing that he is my ex. I had been doing a good job at avoid this far and I want that to continue."

"Fine," I replied after much silence. I can hear release a breath he was holding in.

"Are you still going to be friends with him?" asked Bakugou. "Friends with my ex?"

"I don't know…." I mutter. Bakugou turns me around to face him.

"He's an ex that I don't like," he says sadly. "I don't want you to be friends with him, I'm not even friends with him." I don't say anything as I look at him. My mind is still trying to process everything. "I don't want you to be friends with my ex." I think about what he is saying and he is right. I shouldn't be friends with his ex but Todoroki has been nothing but kind to me. I already cut back on our communication but to cut him off completely…..I don't know.

"He is very nice," I tell him. "He has been nothing but a good friend to me Kacchan."

"How do you even know?" he asks looking at me. I sigh.

"You know him better than me," I replied. "What do you think?" Bakugou frowns at the thought but relaxes as he leans down kissing me.

"Just don't stay the night with him anymore," he states. "Ever."

"Okay," I agree softly.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm at work looking through the batch of costumes that came in. Since school is in session we are not seeing a whole lot of work. Most of the high school hero uniforms come in during the summer. The holiday season is approaching faster than I thought. I'm looking forward to snow season though. I don't mind it being cold for a little while if I can snow out of it. I need to start thinking of Christmas gifts. I look at Jiro as she gasps loudly. A few other employees glance her way as it is quiet in our office.

"Jirou," I say lowly. "You know we're not suppose to watch videos on our phones." We have our phones out but we aren't suppose to watch movies, shows, things of that nature.

"No…," she says so sadly. What the hell is going on? I walk overlooking over her shoulder to see her phone, I gasp seeing live photoaged of a huge fight going on. I clearly can see my boyfriend making my stomach turn into knots.

"Oh my god….." I cry lowly. A few other coworkers come to see what is going on.

"What's happening?" asked one lady.

"Don't know….." says Jirou not taking her eyes off the screen. "I mean look at this, it looks like a war zone."

"Where are they?" I ask.

"I think this is close to the airport," says Jirou. "Momo's agency in route. So many people live in that area down there." My heart is beating so hard in my chest as I watch Bakugou using all of his quirk, I rarely see him take things to the max like he is doing here. I watch as he is yelling something to Kirishima as he is dealing with someone of his own opponent. It looks like they are banding together to use Bakugou smoke from his mini bombs as a screen cover. "I don't want Momo to go there…" I hug Jirou as she is fighting back tears. She never cries so she must truly be frightened and I don't blame her. She is still trying to not take her eyes off the phone screen.

I watch as a villain hurls Uraraka through the air. Asui just joined the fight with her agency leaping into the air as her tongue reaches out grabbing her girlfriend.

"Thank god….." I breathe. We're all watching this fight happen live and we can't help but to want to see our heroes win. The smoke clears a little and I see that a villain comes up from the ground behind Bakugou. "Kacchan!" I watch as the villain hurls several different knives at him. Todoroki extends ice to stop the knives but a few hit him in the arm. I wonder did he feel it or not. He looks focused as he sends flames the direction of that villain who disappears underground. Shit, what kind of quirk is that? If this guy can go inside of places this will be a problem for sure.

Endeavor arrives on the scene and things get crazy. The person who is live streaming the fight had to back away as it was getting too dangerous. We finally see the video go black as the recorder begins to run.

"What the hell!" screams Jirou before looking around remember she is in an office. "Oh god, I don't know if I will make it through today." She starts to shake a little.

"We don't have a choice," I tell her.

"That is why I refuse to date heroes," states a female coworker. "I swear there is always something to worry about and I just don't have time for that."

"You can't help who you love," says Jirou looking at her coldly. "If you're not going to be supportive get the fuck away from my desk." I put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she jerks away jumping up from her seat running off with her phone in hand. I sit down in my own seat allowing my thoughts to consume me. What's happening now? Is Bakugou okay? Is Uraraka okay? Todoroki? The rest of the day those of us who date heroes or know any are completely on edge. The news wasn't able to tell us anything as they're as confused as we are. They don't know why this attacked happened or what the aim was. I mean it's just insane.

Soon as the clock hits 5 Jirou is running out of the office and I am right behind her. I hear my phone ring and I answer it without looking.

"Hello!" I say practically shouting.

"Deku," says Bakugou. I don't even care that he called me the name I hate.

"Oh," I cry. "Thank god. I was so scared!"

"I know," he says. "I'm fine so stop all that crying. I'm at the hospital being looked at though. I will need you to meet me there."

"The one close to your job right?" I ask getting out the car keys.

"Right," he says. "I have to go and check on a few people. If they fucking let me!"

"Calm down babe I'm in route," I tell. "Love you, see you soon." I end the call getting to the car hitting the alarm to unlock. I get inside trying to calm myself down so that I'm not speeding all the way to the hospital. I do get there in record time. I walk into the hospital and it is complete pandemonium in there. "Excuse me!" I walk up to the first counter I see. "I'm looking for Bakugou Katisuki." The lady looks on the computer.

"He is going to be on the 3rd-floor room 302," she says. "He is should be in the room." I head over to the elevator heading up to the floor. I knock on the door before entering. I look around seeing the room is cozy but I know Bakugou will still hate it. He is not here though so I don't know what to do, wait he has his phone on him. I pull it out calling him. He answers on the second ring.

"Yeah," he says.

"I'm here in your room," I reply. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm checking on a coworker," says Bakugou and I can tell he is really emotional right now. His voice sounds almost high pitched, almost like he doesn't trust himself to talk.

"I want to see you," I cry.

"I know," he replies sadly. "Please I need 10 minutes okay, that is all I'm asking."

"Fine," I sigh. "I will see you shortly." I end the call and begin pacing the room. The TV is on but the volume is low. I turn the volume up seeing them cover the story.

"It has been made clear this was a part of a plan to break out a very highly sought criminal that was locked away by All Might 10 years ago," explains the reporter. "Good news is their plan failed, bad news is so many people have been hurt during this act." She begins to name a few of the heroes that were hurt but only one name catches my attention, Shouto.

"No…." I mutter. I pull out my phone seeing Bakugou will be back in 8 minutes. I leave the room going to the desk at the end of the hall. "Can you please tell me where Todoroki Shouto is?"

"And you are?" asked the young man.

"I'm his friend," I say almost getting mad at his tone, the look on his face isn't any better.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Midoriya Izuku," I reply. I see the guy looking at something on the computer.

"Hm you're actually telling the truth," he replies. Asshole, he needs to learn to keep his thoughts to himself. "He's in room 314, down the hall to the right." I quickly make my way down the hall following his directions. I knock on his door and his voice sounds so soft.

"Enter," he says. I poke my head in and his room looks like Bakugou accept everything is on the opposite side. "Midoriya….." I actually can read a lot of emotions on his face. Surprise, anger, sadness, anger….it's like he doesn't know how to feel.

"I can't stay long…" I say closing the door quietly behind me. "I just wanted to thank you for saving Kacchan's life." Todoroki snorts rolling his eyes.

"It's my job," he says taking me back to the first day I ever had words with him.

"Are you okay?" I ask walking closer to him. I notice his right lower arm is wrapped up, from the forearm down to his hand.

"So you're talking to me now," he says with so much hurt in his voice.

"How could I not?" I ask him trying not to sound broken myself. "You said we were friends right?"

"Friends check on each other," he says. "You never reached out to me, I always had to reach out to you, then you kept your replies short as if you didn't want to talk to me."

"I'm sorry…." I apologize. I don't know if I can tell him the truth. "There was a lot going on."

"So you get back together with Bakugou and I didn't even matter anymore," he says shifting his eyes away from me. "I could have died today…..and….." I stare at him not sure if I should tell him I know, I know he dated Bakugou. I mean that shouldn't be important right now. "I could lose the use of my right arm." I run over to the bed now grabbing his left hand. Being a hero is everything to Todoroki, I know he still could be a hero but it won't be the same.

"No!" I cried. "Everything is going to be okay…you're okay, you will overcome this."

"Not this time…" he replies shaking his head and I actually see a tear run down his face. "To not be able to make ice…..oh god." He starts crying and I immediately pull Todoroki into my chest. "My mom….my mom….."

"Shhhh….." I tell him. "Don't try to talk right now." I rub my hand up and down his back hoping it will make him feel better. He is crying for a minute or two before he stops. He pulls away from me wiping his face with his left hand.

"You can go," he says his voice hoarse. "I know you're here to see your boyfriend."

"I am," I reply actually forgetting about Bakugou for a moment. "But I'm here to see you too. You're my friend." He looks so upset that I don't want to leave him. "I have to go but I will be back, I promise."

"I'm checking out of here as soon as I can," he says staring out the window. "I fucking hate it here." I lean down giving Todoroki a kiss on the cheek. I don't know what makes me do it but I'm glad that I did when I see pink paint his cheeks.

"I will be back to see you," I repeat. I walk out of the door knowing I would never leave if I don't leave now. I feel like crying because I wounded him, he saves my boyfriend and now he might be able to use his right arm anymore. I make my way back to Bakugou's room. When enter he is sitting on the side of the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where did you go?" he asked looking at me hard. "I got here and you weren't in here."

"I took a walk and got lost," I lie. "Are you okay?" I walk over to him grabbing his face trying to look him over but he pulls away from me. He has a few scrapes and bruises but nothing too bad.

"Kirishima almost died," he says. "I only turned my back for a second."

"But he's okay right?" I ask. "What happened?"

"I don't fucking know!" he snaps. "Some fucker came out of the groundbreaking his legs. He broke through his fucking quirk! I stopped him before he could snap Kirishima neck. Like he was really going to kill him."

"Babe it's okay," I replied trying to be encouraging. "You saved him."

"But what if I didn't!" he screams. He starts shaking a little, I have never seen him this freaked out before. It's crazy to see my boyfriend this emotional. "They said I can go, let's get the fuck out of here." I don't say anything as Bakugou walks out of the room. He comes back into the room to grab his hospital papers he left on the loveseat. I follow him with my mind spinning. I wondering if they managed to capture most of the villains. I pray to god they get put away for a long time for this crap.

We drive home in silent with his phone going off. I'm sure his family is trying to reach him. My phone starts to ring shortly afterward and I answer it.

"Hello," I greet.

"Izuku," said Bakugou's mom. Oh man, she must be serious. "Thank god, where the hell is my son?"

"I just picked him up from the hospital," I replied. "He's okay in a bit of a shock right now."

"Nobodies shocked!" he yells.

"Put me on speaker," demands his mom. I hit the button connecting me to the speaker in the car. I have only used it a few times, pretty nifty. "What do you mean you're not in shock Katsuki! Why didn't you answer your god damn phone!"

"I don't want to talk right now mom," he replies. "I just almost watch my best friend die, I had to get poked by doctors, I have to fill reports out the ass tomorrow at work. I'm sorry if I wanted an evening of fucking peace."

"Don't you take that tone with me!" she bellows. "After work, you better bring your ass to see me. Izuku you can end this call. Thank you for answering my call."

"Welcome," I say quietly hearing a click. So much for goodbye. I look at Bakugou and he is staring out the window. For the first time in ages, I am truly worried about him. I hit the button on the wheel to disconnect my phone.

"Don't look at me like that," mutters Bakugou.

"Look at you like what?" I ask.

"I don't fucking know…." he snaps. "Like I'm a wounded fucking animal."

"It's not that," I replied. "I mean….you're really upset, not your normal upset either."

"I don't want to talk about Deku," Bakugou hisses.

"Fine," I reply focusing on the road. "Make sure you go see your mom tomorrow or I will bring her up to your job."

"You can't be serious!" he exclaims.

"I'm very serious," I reply. "We fucking love you and you aren't even thinking about that. I understand you saw a lot today. I'm trying to help you stay grounded."

"You don't know what we fucking saw!" he screams. "That shit was real goddamnit. It wasn't so fucking cartoon. I'm sick of you acting like you fucking know everything about being a hero. You don't know shit!" I feel the tears come to my eyes but I don't say anything. I blink them away and continue on the drive home. Sometimes I don't know why I even bother trying to positive light in his world.


	16. Chapter 16

TWO WEEKS LATER

Bakugou is currently at work going to some mandatory therapy. To say he is pissed is an understatement. After he gets off from work he is going by to visit Kirishima. Kirishima has been pretty depressed with having a broken leg and not being able to work. I saw him the one time with Bakugou but he was so not himself that it made it even hard for me to be in the room.

Our other friends are okay for the most part. Uraraka was really shaken and took a two-week vacation with Asui. They actually left the country. I know she is probably going to have to do that mandatory therapy when she returns but at least she will be ready at that point or so I hope. She tried to return to work but lacked the focus. She at least filed her reports but then she needed to get away. I just got out my cab in front of Todoroki's house. I'm as worried about him as much as I am about my boyfriend. Bakugou at least seems to be coming around the more he helps his best friend get better. I'm not sure if Todoroki has that….

I walk through the gates thinking I would never make it back here, to be honest. I have been texting Todoroki but he has been really short and distant. I deserve that for what I did to him. I'm surprised he agreed to a visit. I ring the doorbell becoming nervous as I don't know what to say to him. He's my boyfriend ex, I really shouldn't even be talking to him but….he was so broken the last time I saw him and knowing this could be my fault makes me feel horrible. The door opens and I see Todoroki, he actually has dark circles under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days.

"You made it," he says trying to smile.

"Yeah," I reply slowly before talking into the house wishing I could take him into my arms. He looks like he needs a hug and lots of love.

"I'm in my room," he states. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," I reply following him to his bedroom. I'm surprised when I see his room isn't as clean as it was the last time. It's almost like he has been holed up in here.

"Are you going to judge me too?" he asked sitting on his bed.

"No," I reply. "I wouldn't do that." I walk further into the room sitting my coat on top of his dresser. He looks so tired. "How are you?"

"I've been better…" he mutters.

"How is your day?" I ask hoping to lighten the mood.

"It's another day I can't use my arm," he says sadly. I walk over to him kissing his forehead and he sighs in content. Glad to see the gesture is appreciated.

"Do you need something to eat?" I ask. "I can cook for you?" I hate treating him like a child but I don't know what else to do.

"I don't have much food," he admits. "I haven't felt like going out."

"It's understandable," I tell him taking his hand into my mine, he looks up at me. I can almost see Todoroki in there. "Can I take your car to the store? I want to fix you whatever it is you want."

"Apple pie?" he asks. I chuckle.

"That will be dessert but you need to real food too," I tell him.

"I want sushi," he says. I don't know how to fix sushi but I will certainly pick it up for him.

"Okay," I reply. "Let me go by to get the stuff for the apple pie and sushi." Todoroki rambles off what he wants. He also wants me to make tea as well. I must admit he at least seems a bit livelier. I grab his keys off his nightstand and head outside to his garage. I'm glad he trusts me to do this for me. I head out into the car getting a text from Bakugou that he will be back late which is perfect. The pie will take a little while and for obvious reasons, he can't know that I'm here.

I head into the store grabbing the items I need to make the pie. I pick up the sushi on the way back. I park the car putting his seat setting back to where it is. I grab the bags heading inside trying to decide what to do first. I get the tea started and decide to prep the pie in the main time. Once the tea is ready I take it upstairs with the sushi. Todoroki is sitting in bed reading but he looks so sad. He looks up and sees me but he actually smiles.

"Thank you!" he exclaims. "I usually don't eat in my room so please don't think I'm a slob."

"You're fine Todoroki," I tell him handing the plastic container over and sitting his tea on the nightstand. "I will be right back okay, I'm going to prep the pie."

"Okay," he says softly. "Um, how long will it take?"

"About 2 hours," I tell him. "What are you reading?"

"I was reading up on the villains we fought that day," he replies. I watch him strain to continue. "I actually want to kill them." He swallows hard. "They deserve to die." I walk over to him grabbing his face into my hands.

"Don't say that…" I tell him softly. "You're a hero. You should never want to kill anyone. You will get your justice the legal way okay." Todoroki looks at me, me making my body tingle. My thumbs begin to move back and forth caressing his cheeks. I continue to look into Todoroki eyes and I'm becoming aroused. I let him go moving away quickly trying to catch my breath. What the fuck was that? What was I thinking? I swallow hard leaving the room before he can say anything else. I head back to the kitchen for much-needed distraction right now.

I munch on my sushi rolls in between prepping the apple pie. Once I get it in the oven I clean up before heading back upstairs. Todoroki has finished his sushi but is still working on his tea. His glasses are back on and I think he is back to reading up on those captured villains.

"Put that down," I tell him walking into the room.

"But…" he says.

"No buts," I replied walking over to the bed. I get under the covers with him grabbing the TV remote. I take his iPad while he is distracted.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

"Let's see if we can find something nice and happy to watch," I tell him ignoring his outcry. "By the time we're done, you will feel better and the pie should be almost ready." He doesn't fight me as I go to my account to login in. Once I'm in my account I look for something nice to watch. It is not hard to find something seeing it is the holiday season. I know Todoroki probably doesn't want to see a holiday movie but I'm not giving him a choice. "We're watching Home Alone," I inform him finally deciding on a movie. "A nice Christmas family movie and very hilarious."

"That was made in the states right?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "It's really good though." Todoroki face softens.

"Okay," he says slowly. "I trust you." I look at him because of how he said it. Maybe I'm thinking about this a bit too much. I push play on the movie but freeze up when Todoroki snuggles into my side laying his head on my shoulder. This is not the Todoroki I met a few months ago. I don't know who this right here with me. I wonder if it is because of his injured arm or what happened between us a few months ago? I don't really know but if this is providing him a peace of mind who am I to take that away from him.

The movie is not in 15 minutes in and Todoroki is snoring. I look at him chuckling as quickly as I can before his head falls into my lap. I thought he would wake up but he doesn't. He drapes his arm over my leg snuggling up once again.

"Ah-ahhh…."I moan lowly as he is touching my sensitive area. I begin to blush as I cover my mouth. He must be really tried. I mean he looks like he hasn't slept in days. I begin to pet his hair feeling so bad for him, I don't know how to make things easier for him. I look through the shows and movies trying to see if there is anything I want to watch until Todoroki wakes up. I decide to go with The Grinch that Stole Christmas, the cartoon. I'm soon softly singing the lyrics when I hear someone enter the house.

"Who the hell is that?" I ask myself lowly. I'm trying to decide should I wake Todoroki or not. It didn't sound like a break in. I look at his bedroom door as the footsteps get closer. I see a girl about my height enter the room. She has white hair with red highlights with silver rim glasses. She looks well bundled up in her pea coat and scarf. She sees us and covers her mouth.

"Oh!" she says lowly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I replied. "Who are you?" She chuckles.

"I'm Shouto's older sister Fuyumi," she replies. "I was coming by to make sure he was eating but it looks like you have already done that," I remember him mentioning a sister once I think. He doesn't really talk about his family like that I noticed. "I'm glad to see he is sleeping. He hasn't been doing that much either."

"Yeah…." I sigh. "The bags under his eyes were pretty bad." Fuyumi nods in agreement.

"What are you cooking?" she asks. "Smells delicious."

"Todoroki's favorite," I reply. "Apple pie."

"Oh my god!" she exclaims. "You're the one who made the pie!" She covers her mouth realizing she was too loud. "Can we talk for a moment if that is okay with you."

"Sure," I agree. I grab a pillow sliding it in my place as I ease from under Todoroki. He groans as if he knows I'm leaving him. I just hope he doesn't wake up. We both head down the hall towards the kitchen and living room. I immediately go to check on the pie. It has another hour and I hope he won't wake until it is ready. I follow Fuyumi into the living room. We enter the kitchen and I see she brought grocers with her.


	17. Chapter 17

"I had to get him some food," she replies. "I think he is losing weight by not eating. Is he still researching those villains?"

"Yeah until I forced him to put that tablet down," I reply. Fuyumi chuckles.

"Nobody forces Todoroki to do anything," she replies. "He listened to you because he wanted to." I actually took the tablet but not important. She begins to put up the food. "My brother has actually mentioned you."

"He did?" I asked. "I thought he was mad at me?"

"He was confused," she admits. "Of course he was a little unhappy, he never lets anyone get this close to him. The fact that you were allowed into his bed with your clothes on says a lot." I start blushing because my first thought was I suppose to be naked. "He usually likes to get into bed with clean clothes, that's all." I begin to wonder what should I say to her.

"You're really nice," I tell her. "I didn't mean to disappoint your brother." She waves me off.

"He had your name added to his list at the hospital," she chuckles. "He was hoping you would come to see him."

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah," she replies. "I had to provide the hospital with the list before he went into surgery. He didn't want just anyone walking into his room, I relate to him on that level. The list was very short."

"I believe that," I say folding my arms. "The guy at the desk didn't believe me when I said he was my friend."

"He was given strict orders and trying not to lose his job," says Fuyumi. "I don't blame him." She glances at the oven. "When will the pie be ready?"

"In another 45 minutes," I replied.

"Can I take a slice or two with me?" she asks. I laugh a little.

"You will need to ask your brother," I tell her.

"Damn," she says putting her hand on her hip. "He is not going to let me have any. Not unless I tell him I'm taking it to mom."

"He is really close to his mom, isn't he?" I inquire.

"Not always," smiles Fuyumi shyly. "They have a good relationship right now. I just started seeing her last year."

"Seeing her?" I question.

"It's a long story," she sighs. "I'm sure Todoroki will fill you in." She looks around making sure everything was as I left it when I cleaned the kitchen. "I'm going to let you get back to taking care of my little brother." She walks towards the front door and I follow her. "Can you do me one favor?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do," I reply. She looks at me.

"Please don't leave him again," she says. "He would never admit it but it really hurt him, he was really sad when you weren't talking to him." I'm stunned and can't say anything, trust me I tried. Fuyumi gives me a quick hug. "I'll see you around, maybe you can bake me a pie." She closes the door locking it reminding me she has her own key. I'm completely stunned. I didn't think me not talking to him affected him that much. Who am I kidding, I really knew deep down it was going to upset him but I did it, anyone. I sigh feeling like a selfish asshole. I go to the room to peak on Todoroki and I can see that he is sweating, frowning in his sleep, not that peaceful look I'm use to seeing. I rush over to him touching his forehead and he is burning up. His throat releases an animalistic growl scaring me to my core.

"Todoroki…." I say trying to get him to wake. I begin to shake him. "Todoroki!" He opens his eyes sitting up looking around like he forgot where he was. He is panting hard.

"Damn," he hisses pulling back his covers. He rushes to his bathroom slamming the door. I bite my lip in concern. I look around trying to decide what to do. I busy myself with straightening up his room. I even change his sheets because it was soaked in sweat. He was in the bathroom so long by the time he comes out I'm almost done with cleaning. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know you like your space clean," I tell him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he mutters looking down for a moment before looking back at me. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You're exhausted," I tell him walking closer to him. I bring my hand to the side of his face. "To be honest I think you need more sleep." Todoroki stares at me intensely. He places his hand over mine causing a small sigh to escape my lips. I continue to look at him as he leans a little closer. I look at him wanting him to close the space between us. The pull is so great, there is something here… Todoroki stops removing my hand from his cheek. He turns away from me. "When is the pie going to be ready?" I shake out the trance trying to force my mind to think clearly.

"You sound like your sister," I chuckle. Todoroki walks to his bed sitting down pulling his comforter to his lap.

"My sister was here?" he asked. "How did I not hear her?"

"I told you, you're exhausted," I tell him. "She brought you food and wanted some pie."

"No," he says sternly. I begin to laugh because Fuyumi was right, he wasn't going to let her have a slice. I will have to make her own one day soon.

"She said you wouldn't let her take any," I say laughing a little.

"I deserve that pie," he said. "It has been a bad horrible couple of weeks for me."

"Pie will be ready in 15 minutes," I inform him.

"Thanks," he mutters. "You can put the movie back on."

"Sure you won't fall asleep again?" I ask jokingly.

"No promises," he smirks. "I really want some pie so I may be able to hold out."

"Alright then," I say walking over to retrieve the remote. I turn on the movie where he left off. I sit at the edge of the bed knowing I will have to get up soon. I enjoy hearing Todoroki little laughs here and there before I get up to go get the pie. I really need to allow the pie to rest but I know he wants it now. I cut into the pie placing it on the small round plate with steam flying out. I head back to his room handing him the plate, his eyes light up making me smile. I'm glad I was able to do something right. I was about to get back into his bed and I think about what Fuymui said, clean clothes. I walk over to his work out draws.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Changing into some clean clothes," I reply. "I won't be taking this with me." I laugh lightly. I walk into his bathroom to change. His bathroom is nicer than I would have thought. Very spacious and nicely designed like the rest of the house. I really like the bamboo in here giving it a Todoroki touch. I fold my clothes putting them in neatly on the counter. I look at myself in the mirror in Todoroki clothes yet again. I quickly smell the shirt before walking out of the bathroom. "Now we can be comfortable together."

"You didn't have to change," says Todoroki.

"It's fine really," I replied. "I like your sister, by the way, she's pretty cool." Todoroki rolls his eyes.

"She's okay…." he says biting his pie. He begins to smile with his eyes closed before taking another bite. I don't think I will ever get tired of that look on his face. He begins to focus on the movie again as I do the same. Once the pie is finished he is laughing along with me which is nice. Since he never seen the movie his laugh is more natural. The credits begin to roll with the movie concluding. "That was pretty cool. I wonder if he had a different quirk what the outcome would have been."

"I use to think that too!" I exclaimed. "But come on, a quirk to come up with ways to protect yourself out of anything is pretty badass."

"It is," he says. "What were you watching earlier when I was sleeping."

"Oh I was watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas," I reply. "I usually like to watch it on Christmas Eve but this year I'm watching it sooner."

"In the mood to watch it again?" he asks.

"Sure!" I exclaim grabbing the remote. This cartoon is short, Todoroki doesn't laugh with this one but he does seem entertained at least.

"I can see why people like this," he says. "What a character." He chuckles. "I get next."

"Pick something happy," I tell him. Todoroki starts to flip through the movies and shows.

"Doesn't seem to have a lot of happy stuff on here," he says.

"I know," I reply. "Everything is about drama but there is something out there I just know it."

"And that is why I don't watch most of this crap," says Todoroki.

"Did you finish The Following?" I ask him.

"No," he replied. "I'm not in the mood to watch that." After what just happened to him I can understand why he wouldn't want to watch it. He finally lands on something he wants to watch. I laugh when I see what it is.

"Hell's Kitchen?" I question.

"Hey it's fun to watch," he says. "I think so at least. I mean you might learn to cook something nice for me off of this." I playfully push Todoroki.

"Oh, so that is your goal," I laugh. "Trying to get me to cook for you more." He actually laughs.

"You cook enough for me," he replies. "Although I would love to see how you would cook for the holidays."

"One day," I reply. "I might tackle that next year. This year we're going to Uraraka and Asui."

"Yeah they will probably see their parents earlier in the day," says Todoroki. "That is what they usually do."

"They do," I reply. "We usually go to Kirishima but he is not up to it this year. He is still healing from his broken leg among other things I'm sure." Todoroki nods before pushing play on the episode. I cuddle into his side with no shame. He doesn't freeze up but seems to relax more. We get into the show but that doesn't stop sleep from overtaking us.


	18. Chapter 18

I underestimated his comfy bed. I awake to the show still running but the lights in his room are out providing a more sleep worthy atmosphere. I shift realizing Todoroki has his arm wrapped around me with his face buried into my shoulder. I need to see what time it is, I have to get back home. I move to get up and Todoroki grips me tighter.

"Mmmm…." he groans into my shoulder. I know he is still sleeping because he feels heavy. I shift again and his hand grips my side. "Midoriya….love….mmppphhh." I freeze up glancing to my side at him. What is that now? The words are so chopped up. It can't be what I think it is. "Love…..you…..Midoriya…." He begins to snore lightly as I stare at him. I can't believe this is happening. I lay there a little longer knowing I need to get up. He said he loves me, well sort of. It's more than I have gotten from Bakugou and we have been together for almost 5 years. Todoroki suddenly shifts where I can move. I get up sighing as I grab my phone. I got some text from Bakugou.

Bakugou: Sorry I won't be home tonight. Kirishima really needs my help, this place is a pig pen. Hope you don't mind.

Bakugou: Are you mad at me?

Bakugou: I said I was sorry

Midoriya: I'm not mad at you, I fell asleep

Bakugou: Thank god, I was almost worried. Man it's been 2 hours since I messaged you

Midoriya: I know, I was sleeping. You go ahead and help out Kirishima, I got things here. Besides, I know he needs it not being able to get around much. How is he doing?

Bakugou: The idiot is trying to train. I mean he can only do but so much but he won't listen to me

Midoriya: Sounds like someone I know * **cough cough** * Kacchan * **cough cough** *

Bakugou: Oh whatever! I will see you in the morning.

Midoriya: Okay, love you.

I don't get a response but maybe he walked away from his phone. I set my phone on the nightstand before turning to look at Todoroki. He is once again frowning. I crawl onto the bed placing my hand on his head. I watch as his face relaxes from my touch. I feel such sorrow knowing he is more likely having nightmares. I think he might need to talk to someone at this rate. I remove my hand to get back under the covers. I drape my arm over Todoroki wish I could give him a hug and tell him everything will be okay.

I'm pretty wide awake thinking about what Todoroki said. He loves me but I don't understand why. I mean sure I'm nice but he hasn't known me long at all. I'm also taken, that being problem number one. Todoroki shifts to where his face is laying on my chest. I can see the TV still so I'm okay with that. I begin to pet his hair wanting him to relax and actually sleep. I get comfortable almost drifting off to sleep. I don't wake up until I feel Todoroki lips on the side of my neck. I didn't even feel him move but this can't be happening. I feel that tongue swipe over my skin before it begins to suck lightly.

"Oh god….."I mutter as my eyes flutter. I should really wake him at this point but it feels nice. Besides he really needs to rest. He probably doesn't realize he is doing this. Todoroki hits a good spot causing me to moan as I grip his hair tight accidently. "Hah-hahhh….." It feels like he is starting to stir now. He looks up at me as I look down at him from my position. I can't…..I just can't….. Todoroki leans up kissing me. This kiss is deeper than the drunk in the backroom, deeper than the last time we were….intimate. I moan into the kiss because I can feel his love, his emotions, his everything. "Mmmppphhh…." Todoroki slides his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan further.

Todoroki stops kissing me for a moment to lay on top of me. I slowly spread my legs knowing damn well I shouldn't be doing this. I want him there, I want him between my legs, smothering his body to mine. Todoroki does just that before he begins to nuzzle his face into the side of my neck, he starts to suck on my skin in that area. I grip his strong back as my hips have a mind of their own as I rub against him.

"Nnnggghhhh…." he moans. My first time hearing his voice in passion in months and it is still so beautiful. Todoroki rolls his hips against me, forcing our arousals to meet. My eyes roll into the back of my head knowing how hard he is, his love for me makes him this hard, incredible. Todoroki moans again thrusting a little harder. "Haaa…hah….." He is using his bad arm for support as his left arms slide under my shorts his hands grazing over my thighs.

"Ohh….ahhhh….." I moan from his intimate touch. Todoroki looks down at me intensely. I could have sworn I seen his eyes light up hearing my voice with pleasure.

"Izuku…." he moans before kissing me yet again. I swallow his tongue immediately tangling my hands into those beautiful locks. I hug his body closer to mine unable to get enough of his warmth. I begin to roll my hips up into his as I continue to kiss him with everything in me as I begin to pant heavily.

"Mmmppphhh…"I moan into the kiss feeling like I'm losing myself. I have never felt this way before, ever. I don't want it to stop…Todoroki stops kissing me for a moment as he continues to roll his hips into me.

"God….I love you so much…." he moans looking down with his eyes closed. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes as I know he really loves me. I slide one hand down to his face. I can feel the heat building in my gut, no, no, no.

"Hah…hahh…Shouto….." I moan. He leans down kissing me rolling his hips into me with a little more pressure. I turn my face into his neck fighting my climax. It feels like he is making love to me.

"Ohh…Izuku…" he moans. "I'm going to…aarrrggghhh…cum…..nnggghh." Todoroki begins to kiss me and I happily take his mouth again. He movements because a little shaky as he starts to cum in his clothes. "Ahhh….haaahhh…." Todoroki shifts to where he can lock eyes with me. So much passion in those two colored eyes. Despite cumming Todoroki continues to thrust his hips against mine. My eyes widen as I feel my own orgasm closing in on me. I squeeze Todoroki back tightly thrusting against him as I finally let my orgasm take me.

"Arrrggghhh….."I cry out loudly with my body shaking as Todoroki leans down close to my lips. My cries turn to low moans as my body begins to shakes through the last of my orgasm. "Ahh….ahhh….." I bury my face in Todoroki neck trying to wrap my head around the face I came from dry humping and most of all I cheated on Bakugou. This isn't like last time where Bakugou and I had broken up. I begin to sob as I continue to hold myself close to Todoroki. He pulls back to look at me as I wipe my eyes.

"I'm sorry….." he apologizes. "I'm so sorry." I just sit there crying some more before I slide to the edge of the bed. I run to the bathroom slamming the door closed. I quickly remove Todoroki now soiled clothes including my own boxers. I toss the clothes on the floor as I get dressed in my own clothes again minus undies. I turn on the water splashing my face to get the flush from my cheeks to go away. Shit, it's not like Bakugou is at home anyway. I open the door and Todoroki is standing right there. "Izuku…." I push past him.

"I can't…"I choke out. "I-I have to go." I snatch my coat off the dresser heading into his main hallway that will take me back to the front door. I feel Todoroki grab my hand.

"Izuku please…" he begs causing me to stop walking. As much as I don't want to, I turn to face him. I can see he is torn up about this. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," I said softly trying to keep my voice even and still. "I hate myself."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I cheated on my boyfriend with his ex," I say looking down allowing more tears to fall. I feel Todoroki grab my face and I flinch.

"That has nothing to do with us," he states. I open my eyes looking at him.

"There is no us," I replied placing my hand on top of his to remove it but instead I end up holding it. Todoroki looks so broken, more so than when I arrived.

"Please don't cut me out…" he begs. My eyes widen in shock. Todoroki is a very proud man and I have never seen him beg. "I-I don't know….if I can heal without you in my life." I low sob releases from my throat. "I'm not sorry that I love you." I cry with my hand losing its grip but Todoroki holds on to it. "I'm sorry that I didn't meet you first." Todoroki gets close to me and I'm still softly crying. "I can't help that I love you but I can't let you go completely….I might lose myself if I do." Todoroki leans his forehead against mine and I sigh. I think I might love him, that makes this ten times worse. My love for him is growing….

"I have to go," I say above a whisper. Todoroki leans down kissing me taking the air out of my lungs. My eyes close as my body celebrates being in his arms again. I move my lips against his beginning to pant not long after. "Shouto…aaarrgghhh…." Fuck that, I love him, I do love him. How the hell did this happen? Todoroki seems to be losing control himself as he presses his body against mine. "Ahhh….." I moan with my strength leaving me.

"Izuku….." moans Todoroki. His hands wrap around my waist in that makes me never want to leave his arms. "Uggghhh…"

"Shit…."I moan feeling Todoroki's hard dick against my own. I want him to make love to me, make my body feel more than what it already has. Todoroki cradles my face as his tongue continues to fuck my mouth. "Shouto…ahhhh….Shouto…." I finally find it in me to pull away from him. "I-I will continue to talk to you Todoroki, I promise. I h-have to go." I turn walking out of the door pulling out my phone to call a cab. I feel like I'm dreaming, this is insane.

I walk down the street until I see the cab coming towards me. I stop and confirm it my cabbie before getting in and having him take me home. I can't stop replaying tonight's events in my head. I get home and I barely remember the ride home. It is almost 4am but I take a shower to wash away Todoroki's scent as well as the night's memories.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I usually don't leave notes but, in this case, I had to. I wanted to thank everyone who has left a comment on this story. The support has surpassed my expectations. I honestly didn't think many readers would relate to Midoriya. Thanks for the overwhelming and much appreciated support. Another chapter to show how much I appreciate everyone. I apologize for the cliffhanger in advance.**

CHRISTMA DAY

"This is so nice Bakugou!" exclaimed Uraraka. Bakugou blushes.

"I didn't pick it out," he admits as Kirishima laughs. We are at Uraraka's and Asui's exchanging gifts. I helped Asui and Uraraka prepare dinner so Bakugou had dropped me off earlier. Uraraka said I seem different and asked if I was okay. I'm okay but I'm not okay. My heart physically hurts now, not just my boyfriend but for Todoroki who I'm in love with as well.

"The gifts this year are awesome," smiles Asui. Bakugou and I got Uraraka and Asui matches robes, well I thought it was cute. They are soft silky pink color, perfect for the summer. We got Kirishima a nice pair of PJ bottoms since his cast prevents him from wearing jeans at the moment.

"For sure," says Kirishima when we hear the doorbell. "So what are you guys doing for New Year's?"

"We don't know yet," says Bakugou. "I'm inclined to stay home."

"No patrolling?" asked Kirishima in shock. Bakugou shrugs as if it is no big deal.

"How did everything go?" asked Uraraka walking into the living room. I see Todoroki and my heart stops. The bags under his eyes are noticeable.

"I went to see my mom," he replies. "It was a great visit but then I had to go to my dad's and well that went according to plan." I have no idea what he means by that but I can imagine.

"You made it!" exclaimed Asui. "We didn't get any gifts for you because we thought you weren't coming." I look at my boyfriend who looks slightly uncomfortable, I begin to wonder what the look on my face is like. What do I say to him? How do I act?

"It smells good in here," he says removing his coat.

"Midoriya, Asui and I cooked," explained Uraraka. "I'm so glad because I honestly don't think we could have prepared everything in time."

"Did Midoriya cook his apple pie?" he asked. I chuckle earning a snort from Bakugou. "I will take that as a no."

"I made strawberry shortcake," says Asui from the sofa. "It's really good." Todoroki walks into the living sitting on the single chair. He has yet to make eye contact with me.

"How is everybody doing?" Todoroki asked.

"Well it sucks not being able to work," says Kirishima. "I go back in another 3 weeks but I will be on desk duty."

"You didn't tell me that," says Bakugou looking at Kirishima in surprise.

"Because I know you would argue with me over it," says Kirishima rolling his eyes. "If it was up to this guy I would still be on bed rest."

"You need time to heal," contorts Bakugou. "That is why you're in that damn cast!"

"Bakugou, let him go to work," I reply. "Maybe he needs the distraction."

"Not a distraction but I want to work," says Kirishima correcting me.

"Kirishima," says Bakugou sternly.

"I'm tired of people acting like they know how I feel damnit", he says standing up. He hobbles out of the room with Bakugou chasing behind him.

"He didn't mean it that way Midoriya," says Asui putting a friendly hand on my shoulder. "I mean….it was hard for all of us." I take a quick glance at Todoroki as Uraraka stands up.

"Dinner will be served shortly," she says sweetly. "Asui, help me plate the food?"

"You know I will," she smiles standing up. They head out of the living room leaving Todoroki and me alone. We have spoken through text and over Facebook but nothing too serious.

"You're still not sleeping well," I blurt out. I cover my face because that is not the first thing I wanted to say.

"It's hard to sleep," he admits as I peak through my fingers.

"Have you started talking to anyone like I recommended?" I ask quietly.

"I don't need to talk to anyone," says Todoroki looking away from my glance. "I'm fine." It's Christmas and I don't want to argue with him. It's obvious he isn't okay. I nervously run my hands over my jeans. "Did you see your parents today?"

"Yeah," I smile. "My mom would have a fit if I didn't come home." I chuckle a little. "She worries about me a lot. How is your mom?"

"She's good," smiles Todoroki making my heart melt. "I wish I could take her out of that place sometimes but she has been in there so long I don't think she could handle an outing."

"Awww," I sigh. "Maybe one day." Todoroki stares at me intensely making me cough as I look away embarrassed. I cross my legs trying to keep my arousal down which hard with him staring at me like that. Why don't I help in the kitchen, yeah that is a great idea. I quickly get up walking into the kitchen to see they're almost done plating the food.

"Anything I can do to help?" I ask.

"Sure," replied Asui. "You can grab the wine from the fridge."

"You did mention you were going to get wine," I replied going to fridge. "Red?"

"Of course," Asui smiled. I pull the wine out looking at the brand, wow they grabbed a good one. "Corkscrew is in the drawer next to the fridge." I grabbed the corkscrew opening the wine. I walk around the table pouring into the glasses that already in place.

"You think Kirishima will be okay?" asked Asui. "I have to agree with Bakugou, I'm becoming a bit worried."

"I think he will be fine," says Uraraka sitting the last plate on the table. "I think we just need to let him go at his own pace."

"That's what I would want," says Todoroki walking into the dining area sitting down at the table. He is sitting at the end of the table. I sit down at the opposite end thinking it would be best to be away from him.

"We know that," chuckles Uraraka before sighing. "I have never been so frightened." Asui puts a comforting hand on her back.

"I'll go check on Bakugou and Kirishima," I say getting up ready to eat. I walk to the guest room knocking on the door. "Kacchan, are you guys okay? Dinner is ready." Kirishima speaks up.

"Yeah I'm fine now," he says. "We will be right out." I look at the door wondering why my boyfriend didn't respond. I place my hand on the knob turning to open the door. I see Bakugou on his knees with Kirishima is sitting on the bed. Kirishima looks at me with his face turning red. "Rude much, you just open doors." I ignore him looking at Bakugou who has yet to look at me. He stands up finally turning to face me.

"He said we would be right out," says Bakugou.

"We?" I question. I shake my head trying to get the bad thoughts out of my mind but I can't. "What exactly is going on here?" I don't even wait for a response. "I'm telling you right now nothing about what I just saw looked right."

"I was praying," hissed Bakugou. I roll my eyes. Is he serious right now?

"Okay, Kacchan…" I reply before chuckling. I'm mad but I have no right to be mad. I can't help but want to jab at him. "Let me go pray in Todoroki's lap since he is hurting as much as Kirishima."

"What!" barks Bakugou.

"I'm not hurting!" exclaims Kirishima.

"Look, guys," I sigh rubbing my temple with my right hand. "It's Christmas and I'm not trying to argue. Bakugou we can talk about this later." I walk out of the room putting on a happy face. "They're coming in a minute." I can feel Todoroki's eyes on me. I have to avoid looking at him because he will know something is wrong. If I had to say so my boyfriend was blowing his best friend. I grab the wine glass taking a heavy drink. Bakugou sits next to me having him next to Todoroki. Kirishima looks unhappy about that as he sits next to me with Asui and Uraraka completing the table.

"I will say grace," volunteers Asui. She says a quick sweet prayer before we're all diving into our food. I find myself not even feeling that hungry. I'm actually rather disturbed more than anything. I can feel Kirishima eyes on me. I'm still upset and look away from him.

"I can't do this anymore," says Kirishima dropping his fork. "Asui, Uraraka, can you pack up this food?" Kirishima stands up carefully.

"We can but what's wrong?" asked Uraraka.

"I refuse to stand here and allow the person I love to continue to treat me as a 2nd fiddle," says Kirishima with tears coming to his eyes. He wipes them away as quickly as they appeared. "I'm sorry Midoriya, I really am but Katsuki and I belong together." I look at him surprised but not surprised at the same time. Asui looks shocked while Todoroki is just sitting there watching.


	20. Chapter 20

"Eijiro!" exclaims Bakugou standing up. Wow and they are on a first name basis, I don't even call Bakugou by his first name. I feel like all eyes are on me.

"You can have him," I reply folding my arms. I can tell this shock everyone including Bakugou.

"What do you mean?" asked Bakugou clearly baffled. "Do you know what you are saying?"

"Do you want to have this conversation in front of everyone?" I asked him. Bakugou notices the audience that we have looking around. He shakes his head no.

"Can we go and talk in the guest room?" he asked me nicely. I really would rather finish eating my food in peace but that seems unlikely. I stand up folding my arms knowing there is nothing else he can say. I walk into the room and I just stare at him as he closes the door. It amazes even myself how little I care right now. Is that what it is like to be Todoroki?

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," says Bakugou. If he was truly sorry he wouldn't have done this shit to begin with.

"Me too," I reply. "I mean I don't understand….." I'm trying to wrap my mind around when did this start? How long had it been going on? Why didn't I see what was happening under my own nose? Bakugou looks at me and he actually looks sad.

"I love him…" he says slowly. "I have been in love with him for years."

"Years!" I exclaim losing my cool. "Like why the fuck were you even dating me?"

"You were in love with me," he explains. "You took good care of me, I felt bad breaking up with you after 3 years."

"That is the dumbest shit I ever heard!" I replied becoming emotional now. "So the last 2 years you are pretty much saying you didn't give a fuck about me."

"No!" exclaims Bakugou. "I didn't mean it that way….."

I loved you and you never loved me," I snap cutting him off. "You wasted my fucking time."

"I thought it would come," says Bakugou trying to explain himself. "I mean some people don't love the person they are with until years later."

"Please just stop…" I replied holding up my right hand. I run both of my hands over my face before folding my arms unsure what to do with myself. Although I'm in love with Todoroki that doesn't mean this hurts any less. I mean I will always have love for Bakugou at the end of the day. "You should have just let me go if you didn't love me. Sure, I would have been hurt but I could have been with someone who really truly loves me." I wipe the tear away from my eye. "The part that hurts the most is I know you fucked him."

"Not right away…." says Bakugou as if that makes things better. I scoff as I hear Kirishima yell he leaving.

"Go ahead," I reply. "I know you want to chase after him."

"We need closure," says Bakugou trying to grab me but I move out of the way of his grasp.

"You're not getting it today," I replied walking past him. "I'm done with this conversation." I walk out the guestroom seeing Kirishima putting his coat on. My eyes narrow at him as everything hits me at once. He was suppose to be my friend, I cared about Kirishima as if he was family. I walk over to him. "You sent that picture…." His eyes get wide knowing he had been caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Kirishima looking away from me. My god how long as he been chasing my boyfriend? Did he want him when he was with Todoroki in High School? Doesn't matter now, does it? Before I could stop myself, my hand goes across his face so fast he doesn't have time to even use his quirk.

"You were a friend to me!" I yell at him. "Was that all a lie? Were you just putting up with me? Huh? Huh?" I feel Asui hands on my shoulders as she guides me away from Kirishima. I plop down in my chair grabbing my wine glass.

"Fuck you," hisses Kirishima. "He was mine and you took him away from me!"

"I didn't have to work very hard at it," I hiss. "Not my fault." Bakugou steps in front of Kirishima.

"Babe you won," he says to him. Babe? Fucking really, they got pet names too. "Let it go." He turns to look at us. "Sorry for uh everything. I think I'm going to go."

"You do that!" I snap with my anger rising the longer I look at him.

"Let me pack you up a plate," says Uraraka rushing into the kitchen.

"You don't have to…," says Bakugou.

"We don't need to have so many leftovers," she says moving his food from the glass plate to a paper plate. Uraraka gets everything bagged up while Asui is trying to consul me.

"Thanks…." mutters Bakugou. "I'll see you guys around, Merry Christmas." Just fucking leave already. God…he dragged me along and fucking Kirishima. I finish my wine.

"Can I get a refill please?" I ask holding up my glass.

"Sure," says Uraraka. "You deserve it." She grabs the bottle from the fridge refilling my glass.

"I'm so sorry you guys…." I replied. I begin to blush as I realized I was acting a little crazy just a moment ago. I was acting purely on raw emotions. "God this is so embarrassing."

"You didn't do anything wrong," says Asui. "Kirishima kind of started it."

"He should have waited to talk about this," sighs Uraraka. "I had no idea."

"Me neither…" I admit. "I feel like such an idiot. All those times he was working late with him, what were they really doing you know?" I shake the thoughts from my head.

"Let's finish eating and try to have happy conversation okay," suggest Uraraka.

"I don't know if that will be possible," states Todoroki. Uraraka looks at him sadly before looking at me. "Midoriya, do you want to come home with me?"

"Yes," I reply not even thinking twice.

"Whatever you need let us know," says Asui. "I will help Uraraka pack up your meal. Did you want any cake?"

"No thanks," I muttered before drinking some more wine. I can feel Todoroki eyes on me. He stands up coming to sit in the chair Bakugou was sitting in.

"You said something about a picture," he says slowly. "What are you referring to? I dated Bakugou in high school and no one knew." I pull out my phone going to Facebook and show him the picture. He begins to blush. "Kirishima sent you that!"

"Yes, but through a closed account now," I replied. "It's like he was trying to break us up." I take a deep breath. "I'm just so confused." Todoroki grabs my hand making my body tingle. I love how he can do that without trying. "I feel so stupid…."

"Don't," he replies. "Bakugou is good at hiding stuff. I mean look at how no one knew about our relationship." I look at Todoroki.

"What happened?" I asked wiping my watery eyes. "Why did you two break up?"

"I didn't love him," he states standing up. Uraraka and Asui appear at our side.

"Don't worry," says Asui. "Your secret is safe with us. We're so sorry your Christmas ended so badly."

"Well, it's not over," I state finishing off the wine. "Thanks for everything."

"You are very welcome," says Uraraka giving us hugs. "If you need anything please let me know."

"I will," I say walking to put my coat on. I feel happy to know I won't have to return to the condo tonight. I can lay beside Todoroki, rest easy for a little while at least.

"Thank you," says Todoroki putting on his coat.

"We will have to catch up some time," says Uraraka.

"We have lots of questions," says Asui. I bet they do. Todoroki has no shame in wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he leads me out of the house. I get to his car with him helping me inside thanks to me drinking the wine on an empty stomach.

"That was crazy," he says pulling off. "Kirishima must really love Bakugou to go through all that trouble." I roll my eyes thinking traitor and liar.

"I can't really be too mad," I say looking out the window. "I cheated on Bakugou and fell in love with another guy. It's just karma that he did it to me first." I still can't help but be upset as tears run down my face as I sit quietly, just…..the betrayal of it all. Todoroki surprisingly doesn't say anything the whole way back. He pulls into his garage I have never been in. It is organized as one would expect. I get out of the car stumbling a little.

"No more alcohol for you," he says coming to help with the bag of food in his hand. I walk into the hallway close to where is his bathroom is near the front of the house. I always wondered what that door lead to. "Did you want to eat?" I shake my head no.

"I just want to sleep," I tell him weakly.

"Okay," says Todoroki. "Let me put this food in the fridge and we can eat it later." I look around as Todoroki goes to disappear into the kitchen. He comes back quickly picking me up.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"Carrying you," he replies as he starts to walk. Makes me remember the day he saved my life. I bury my face into his chest feeling at home. Todoroki sits me down on the bed and proceeds to undress me. There is nothing sexual about it at all. He gets me dressed in a tee and some shorts before tucking me in. "We can talk when you wake up." For a change I truly see Todoroki shining through. I'm so exhausted I allow the sleep to take me.


	21. Chapter 21

I awake some hours later, the room is completely dark. I expected Todoroki to be at my side but he isn't. I touch his spot in the bed and it's cold. No moon tonight to help me out this time. I stand up with my eyes adjusting to the dark. I stumble out into the hall seeing light coming from under the door of his gym. I open the door slowly to see Todoroki trying to make ice with his hand. He looks like he is straining as he has sweat pouring down his face. He is gritting his teeth, a look I have yet to see him show ever in battle. He finally stops falling to his knees. I run over to him fully awake now.

"Hey," I say softly before touching his back. He is breathing hard.

"I can only make snow damnit!" he hisses. "I can't even make fucking ice!"

"Shhh…" I tell him dropping to my knees pulling his sweaty body into my arms. "You can do a lot more than you could a few weeks ago. I thought you weren't suppose to trying until February?"

"No way was I waiting that long," he says shaking his head no. "You look better."

"So do you," I tell him.

"Yeah I actually slept," he says looking at me. I pull out of the hug so I can look at him properly. I smile at him glad to know he got good rest. "How are you doing?"

"Well…" I say slowly. "I wasn't thinking about it until you asked….still feels weird."

"It is weird," he says standing up. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," I reply following his movement. "What time is it?"

"It is a little after 3 am," he states standing up.

"Wow," I replied taking his hand as he pulls me up. "I slept for a long time."

"You did go through a lot," he replies putting a towel around his neck. "Something such as what you dealt with can be emotionally draining. I still can't believe Kirishima took that picture."

"How come?" I ask following him out of his workout gym.

"I really thought no one knew but Kirishima is the only one who just openly walk into Bakugou's room as if he owed it," states Todoroki walking towards the kitchen. He has these little hall lights that help us to see. "He was lucky I was knocked out when he took that damn picture." I wonder what Todoroki would have done had he been awake. I can only imagine. We get into the living room and kitchen area, he turns on a lamp. "So what are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" I asked. "To me, there is nothing else I can do."

"Are you still going to live with Bakugou is what I am asking?" says Todoroki going into the fridge grabbing our plates.

"No," I reply quickly. "I can't stay there with him. I'm sure Kirishima would never allow it anyway." Todoroki chuckles. "I was thinking of asking Uraraka and Asui and if I can be a roommate for a little while until I find an official roommate.

"Roommate?" questions Todoroki.

"Yeah I can't afford to live on my own," I reply sadly.

"Why don't you live with me?" asked Todoroki. "Did you not think of that as an option?" He puts one plate in the microwave.

"I couldn't possibly intrude on you like that!" I exclaim.

"Not even for the man you love," he states. That certainly was not a question.

"How would you know if I'm in love?" I ask trying not to panic. Todoroki walks over to me looking down at me.

"You told me in the car," he says. I think back for a moment confused by everything. I remember that those words slipping from my mouth about the man I love.

"Oh…." I say blushing. Todoroki grabs my face looking at me.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he says intensely. My stomach starts to do little flip flops as I look at him.

"How do you know I was talking about you?" I asked.

"Who else would there be," says Todoroki when the microwave dings. Todoroki pulls away from me and I can't tell he didn't want to. He sits the plate on the table before putting the second one in the microwave. "No wine."

"Awww….." I fake pout glad for a change of conversation. I'm in love with Todoroki but I can't rush things. Sure he loves me but what if he changes his mind. I sit down at the table as Todoroki joins me with his plate.

"I guess I should be more forward," he says seriously. "I want you to move in with me. You don't have to stay in my room, you can take the guest room if you like, I just want you here." He blushes before looking down at his plate.

"I can stay with you if it means that much to you," I reply.

"It does," he sighs. I expected a happier response.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I think I might have to see a professional…." he mutters. "I can't sleep unless you're here."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He looks at me nodding his head yes.

"I'm very sure," he replies. "I'm lucky I even woke up when I did." I would joke but this is no laughing matter.

"I will be here, we will be roommates," I smile. "Will you be able to help me get my things on Tuesday?"

"Did you know I was off and Bakugou was working?" he asked.

"Actually, I knew Bakugou was working," I replied laughing a little. "I didn't know you were off but thank god. I don't have a lot anyway, just clothes mostly, and some books. I don't want to take anything else. I would rather not be reminded I brought them with Bakugou."

"No more Kacchan?" asked Todoroki clearly surprised. "He is just Bakugou now, you must be really mad at him."

"Not mad but disappointed," I clarify. "I mean I'm still angry at myself but….ah doesn't matter. A cheat is a cheat." I was thinking about myself with my last statement. Bakugou cheated on me and I cheated on him. Regardless we both should have left the relationship alone when we ended things a couple of months back. I can tell what I said bothered Todoroki.

"You know…," he says. "I never felt this way about anyone. I love my mother dearly but to be in love with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with….it's different." Is he proposing to me? We're not even dating! I think he reads my face very well. "I'm not rushing you, I can wait for you but don't make me wait too long." I look at Todoroki smiling believing this arrangement is going to work out really well.


	22. Chapter 22

2 MONTHS LATER

I'm sitting at work pretty relaxed. I just applied for a position transfer. I wanted to try something different. I interviewed to be moved to the professional hero uniform department. If I get the position I would start off working with heroes ranked 200-150. If I can handle those well I can move up further. I get to go over uniform design changes, get them a new one when needed. It's a pretty cool job. It will suck I can't work with Jirou anymore but it was fun while it lasted.

"Really Midoriya?" she asked looking at her phone.

"What?" I questioned looking at her. She smirks at me before showing me her phone. I see a headline about Shouto's mystery man. There is a picture of me driving his car the one time we went to the grocery store together. I snatch her phone out of her hand gapping at the picture.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed. Jirou laughs.

"I'm surprised you guys weren't outed sooner," she says.

"I told you we're not dating," I reply scrolling through the article.

"Oh please," says Jirou. "Todoroki is up here 2 times a week to eat lunch with you. He doesn't really do people."

"I'm still….."

"Whatever," she says cutting me off. "You bet not say anything about Bakugou." I updated my Facebook profile first causing a mini-stir among our friends but it got worse when Kirishima updated his profile to being in a relationship with Bakugou. Like he didn't even wait, he updated his page the night they left on Christmas. So many of Bakugou's classmates and friends wanted to know what happened and had questions. People were agreeing in the post below, mostly Mina and Kaminari. I chimed in telling them it was not worth it thinking about. We all wanted to be happy and this was the result, it's mostly true.

"I'm not trying to rush anything…." I say looking at the pictures of me carrying grocery bags. We're not intimate in any way. God damn these people. "I can't worry about this right now."

"Well I think you two are cute together," says Jirou. "You guys have good chemistry, why are you fighting it."

"I'm not," I replied knowing I love Todoroki. It has been great living with him. No demand to have dinner cooked every evening, a plate of food waiting, and most of all no rough sex. Todoroki has made it a point to not touch me. I have been staying in the guestroom but it seems just having me in his home has done wonders. He is actually sleeping through the night. He recently started seeing a professional just to see if there is anything they can do to help him get back on track. I'm so proud of him for seeking help.

"You are," says Jirou. "You're just making excuses. Todoroki doesn't tell me things but I know him well enough to know he is definitely into you. Even Uraraka and Asui agree with me."

"I get it but I don't have to explain my decisions to you," I said handing her back her phone. Jirou laughs.

"And you're picking up the Todoroki attitude too," she states before laughing again. "My God." For the rest of my shift, I was getting weird looks from people I'm sure that read that damn article. I run out of work when it is time for me to go breathing hard as hell from the stares. I'm surprised when I look up and see Bakugou in the parking lot. Bakugou is leaning against his car but stands up straight when he sees me. Kirishima is sitting in the car clearly looking pissed off. I straighten myself up before making my way over to him. I know he has no other reason to be here beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looks so mad, hurt, upset.

"You're fucking Todoroki," he states. I put my face in my hand no believing this.

"No," I reply. "Did you seriously come here for that?"

"I needed to see your face when I asked," explains Bakugou. "You're not capable of lying."

"Yes because I have morals," I reply. "If that is all you can enjoy your evening with your new boyfriend. He doesn't look too happy you drove all the way over here." Bakugou frowns knowing that I'm right. He sighs.

"I still need closure….." he says calmly. "I want to talk to you but you won't take my calls or messages."

"I'm not ready to talk," I reply. "Please respect that Bakugou."

"Bakugou?" he questions. "Since when I am Bakugou?"

"Since you're no longer my boyfriend," I replied seeing Todoroki car drive into the parking lot. He makes his way over to us stopping in front of me. He gets out of the car standing up.

"Everything okay?" he asked me.

"No," snapped Bakugou. "We're talking."

"We're done," I replied. "We will talk when I am ready." I start towards Todoroki car.

"When the hell is that going to be?" he asked. "Why are you leaving with him?" I don't answer him as I get into the car along with Todoroki. I look away from Bakugou evil glare as we take off. I can't believe he drove here with Kirishima in the car, what the hell was he thinking.

"Sorry I was late," says Todoroki. "Somehow my locker was stuck. I think Bakugou had something to do with it." I sigh.

"Sorry about that," I reply.

"You need to stop apologizing so much," he says. "You didn't do anything wrong. How was work?"

"Everyone is looking at me all weird because of that article," I reply. "I mean I really can't believe people camp at your house."

"I told you this before," he replied. "They do that from time to time. Some days are worse than others. They must have tried to figure out who you are?"

"I'm just a roommate," I replied. "Not that we can really tell them that." Todoroki chuckles.

"Just a roommate for now…" he says. I look at him knowing he wants more. I blush as I start to look out the window. "I have an idea for dinner tonight. I was thinking of cooking a roasted chicken breast, lightly seasoned, mash potatoes and peas."

"That sounds great," I replied. "I saw you started on the mash potatoes last night but I didn't know what you were doing."

"Well I want to try something different," he explains. "I read this recipe online on how to cook the mash potatoes in a crock pot."

"Really?" I question. "I can see that being possible. I don't know why I never thought of that."

"I'm sure you would have gotten around to it," says Todoroki. We pull into the garage and I feel better knowing I can get out of the car in peace. We head into the house with me going straight to my room while Todoroki heads to the kitchen to start dinner. I love the system we have, it's so nice, comforting. I head to the bathroom taking me a nice shower.

My mind is racing to wonder about Bakugou. I mean he certainly seems happy with Kirishima, I don't understand why he wants to talk to me so badly. I shouldn't be giving him such a hard time but I do need space. I'm still thinking things over. Wondering how I missed all the signs, wondering why I didn't just let him go instead of things playing out the way they did. I come out of the bathroom feeling pretty clean and fresh. I grab a pair of the sweats and tee Todoroki gave me last year. I'm so glad I kept these because I love them.

I get dressed heading into the living room. Todoroki has his tablet in hand reading over the instructions. I go and sit on the sofa knowing he will be joining me soon as he done. I cut on the TV searching for something to watch, I know it will not be the news as I'm not in the mood to hear more things being said about Todoroki and me.

"I'm going to go and get washed up and I will be right back," explains Todoroki. I nod yes and he walks out of the kitchen. This is pretty much our routine for the most part. No drama, just living and enjoying life. I hear my phone ringing from my room. I get up jogging into my room grabbing the phone.

"Izuku," greets mom.

"Heyyyy…." I say slowly because I know why she is calling.

"You're dating Shouto and you didn't tell me!" she exclaims. My mom knows things ended with Bakugou but I didn't give her any of the details and for a change, she didn't ask. I was grateful for that. I'm trying to think of what to say to her.

"I didn't tell anybody really," I lie. "You know how the media is."

"Ohhh!" says, mom. "This is so exciting. You must have him over for dinner sometime! I want to know how it happened, when did it happen? Are you sure he's not a rebound?"

"What?" I exclaim. "Mom, no. I would never do that."

"Some people have rebound dates or partners without realizing it," she explains. "They usually figure it out once they realize they don't have anything in common with that person or don't like them anymore."

"I love him, mom, there is none of that going on here," I say before covering my mouth. I didn't mean to say that much. I'm so glad she can't see my face.

"Love huh," says mom and I can picture that big grin on her face. "Do I hear wedding bells in my sons future?" I begin to blush knowing damn well I want to marry Todoroki but we're not even officially dating. I'm trying to do the right thing now and keep my feelings in order. I must admit that is slowly becoming harder as time goes on.

"Maybe," I replied sitting on the bed.

"When can I expect you two for dinner?" she asks sounds so happy. "I would love to meet the man that saved my boy's life and now boyfriend." I blush even further.

"I don't know mom…" I reply. "He is pretty busy, I will see when we can set something up."

"Wonderful," she sings. She then starts asking me how I am doing, how is work and fills me in on what is going on around the house which is much of nothing. I end the call when I see Todoroki standing in my doorway.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey," I replied smelling his shower gel. "Good shower?" He only uses shower gels but they smell so good. He usually sticks to the one scent he likes but he has another 2 he will use here and there, today he used his usual one.

"Yes," he replied. "Sounds like you had a good conversation with your mom."

"I did," I reply plugging my phone up. I make my way over to him as we start back towards the living room. "So my mom wants us to come over for dinner."

"Us?" questions Todoroki as we reach the living room. "That sounds like a strange request."

"Well, I kind of told her we're dating," I replied. Todoroki looks at me with surprise all over his face.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. He doesn't sound upset but curious.

"It was easier to say than trying to explain we're in love and just roommates," I reply plopping down on the sofa. Todoroki goes to check on the potatoes. He walks over sitting next to me.

"It could be true," he replies. I look at him trying not to smile but I can't help it.

"Todoroki, are you asking me out?" I asked him.

"Are you ready for that?" he asked. "Are you ready to let me love you like how I feel I should." I blush from his statement and from the arousal that comes to the surface in me. Todoroki reaches out touching my cheek. "We don't have to tell people if you don't want to. I'm sure you know I'm not ashamed of you." I close my eyes enjoying the feel of his hand on my skin.

"What about what my friends will say…" I reply. "I'm dating my ex's ex, just got out of 5-year relationship…."

"It's up to you," says Todoroki. "Remember no one knew about Bakugou and I. I also don't care what other people think because they don't know what we have been through. If they are truly your friend they would be happy for you." I look at Todoroki as his thumb begins to caress my cheek.

"Okay," I reply after a minute. "Let's make things official."

"You're doing this because you want to right?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "You didn't pressure me if that is what you are thinking." Todoroki smiles before leaning over kissing me. I moan a little kissing him back trying to keep my hands to myself. He always makes me feel like it is my first time experiencing such pleasure. My hands stop listening to me as they find their way into his hair massage those freshly washed locks.

"Mmmm…." groans Todoroki pushing forward into the kiss. I slide my tongue into his mouth loving his taste, wanting more. I'm telling myself to slow down but my body isn't listening. I begin to suck on Todoroki's tongue causing him to groan. We begin to pant hard into each other mouths as our tongues continue to explore. Todoroki hand grabs my waist holding on as if he is about to fall.

"Nnngghhh…"I groan into the kiss pulling myself closer to Todoroki. "Haaa…..ha…" I can't get enough. Right, when I was about to climb into his damn lap Todoroki pulls away breathing hard.

"God I feel like I waited forever to feel those lips again," he pants.

"Was it that hard for you?" I ask.

"Every day…." he says standing up with a very noticeable bulge my eyes can't look away from. "I'm going to go check on the potatoes." Todoroki walks into the kitchen while I try to straighten myself out. I'm so fucking hard right now it isn't even funny. "Midoriya, would you be okay with meeting my mom?" I stand up walking over to him surprised that he is asking.

"I would love to meet her!" I exclaim.

"I was going to ask you anyway," he says as he finally mashes the potatoes. "I wanted to let you know it's not just because you agreed to make things official."

"I know," I replied smiling.

"Did you want to go on a date?" he asked.

"Not yet….." I reply. "I mean we can go one date here I just don't want the media stalking me just yet." Todoroki chuckles.

"That can happen when you are dating the number 2 hero," he replies. "Would you mind checking on the chicken?" I open the oven and the chicken is ready. I pull it out sitting it on the stove being careful not to knock the peas over. The peas look ready so I turn off the stove.

"I think dinner is ready," I tell him going to grab some plates. "Did you want tea or water?"

"I want wine," he says. "I have a little something to celebrate tonight." I chuckle, he is too cute for words. I grab the wine out of the fridge sitting it on the counter. I will have to wait for him to open it as I'm terrible at trying to get those things open. I begin to plate the food while Todoroki is opening the wine bottle. I hear keys in his door and know Fuyumi has decided to pay a visit. "Really," he mutters sitting our wine glasses on the table as he makes his way to meet his sister.

"Hey baby brother," she grins.

"Fuyumi," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"I text you," she explains. "Don't give me that look. I at least come bearing gifts. I brought you some stuff for you and the new boyfriend to use." I finally see both of them enter the kitchen and Todoroki is holding a basket but I can't see what it is as he sits it on the side table.

"We were just about to eat dinner," he says.

"Well sorry," says Fuyumi. "How come you haven't released a statement yet confirming your relationship?"

"I don't want everyone knowing yet," I reply. "In fact, it's dangerous with Todoroki being the number two hero."

"I doubt anyone would to try me," he states sitting down. "Fuyumi did you want to join us for dinner?"

"Oh no," she replies. "I can't intrude any further. Have you heard from dad?"

"He called," says Todoroki coldly.

"I'm guessing you didn't answer the phone," says Fuyumi.

"I don't have time for his bullshit," states Todoroki.

"Well on that note I'm going to head out," says Fuyumi.

"I can walk you to the door," I offer walking over to her.

"Thank you," she coos. "I will see you later Shouto."

"Alright," he says as we walk away. Fuyumi looks at me grinning hard.

"I'm really glad you guys are dating," she beams. "You make him so happy."

"He makes me happy," I admit. "He's great. I will actually be meeting your mom on Sunday."

"He is taking you to meet mom!" she exclaims. "That is a big deal. He takes no one to see her."

"Really, not even Bakugou?" I asked.

"Nope," she replied shaking her head no. "Love at first sight I tell you. I knew as soon as I saw the footage of him saving you. He had this look in his eye. If you ever get a chance, watch it again. You will see what I'm talking about. Enjoy the gift and welcome to the family!" She gives me a hug.

"We're just dating," I chuckle pulling out of the hug.

"Oh he's going to marry you," smiles Fuyumi. "I will see you later!" She heads out the door and I lock it smiling. I trust her because she has been right about everything when it comes to Todoroki. I would love more than anything to be his husband. I'm going to take my time though, no need to rush things. I head back towards the main room making my way over to the basket she brought. I can tell that she made the basket herself. It has two bottles of wine, bubble bath, rose peddles, bath beads, and some other stuff of romantic nature. I set the basket down going to sit at the table.

"What did she say about me?" he asked cutting into his chicken.

"Nothing," I replied. "I can't believe that basket…."

"I can," he says. "She's been waiting for me to have a serious relationship."

"Why?" I ask. "Does it even matter?"

"She said me being alone was bad for my health," he says rolling his eyes. I begin to eat looking at Todoroki. He is so different from any guy I have ever met but he is so for me. I focus on eating my meal beginning to wonder when we are going to use that gift basket.


	24. Chapter 24

We just arrived at Todoroki's mother home, I'm beyond nervous. Todoroki is holding my hand as we approach her door. He knocks lightly and it doesn't take long for her to answer. She is gorgeous. Her hair is white with her teal eyes shining brightly. She grins when she sees Todoroki.

"You brought a guest!" she smiles as we walk into her room. I must admit the room is nice I was expecting something more….jail like I guess. People tend to make these types of places sound scary. Todoroki has never told me why his mother is here but I know he will tell me at some point. "You must be Midoriya, give me a hug." I let go of Todoroki hand so I can give her a hug. "He is so lovely" she states looking at Todoroki before giving him a hug.

"He is the one who makes the apple pie," smiles Todoroki. It's so good to see him smiling again. He can now make ice again but he is having to work up back to the amount he can produce. Since then he has been smiling more but a part of it makes me wonder if I am the real reason behind that smile.

"Oh!" she exclaims grabbing my hands. "You're such a wonderful cook!"

"Thank you," I replied. "It was just something to do." I really had to learn because Bakugou had no interest in cooking meals but no need to tell her all of that.

"You're very talented," she beams. "Shouto tells me you work with heroes."

"I help them with their uniforms," I explain. "I'm hoping to be promoted in a year or two."

"Very nice," she says going to sit down in a rocking chair in front of the window. "One of my nurses was asking me if it was true Shouto was dating you. I told her it is none of her business." I begin to chuckle. He is so like her in many ways, she is a bit chattier than I expected.

"Perfect answer mom," says Todoroki. "We're not ready to go public."

"Um hm…" she says beginning to rock. "Whatever happened to the simple times when heroes could do their jobs. Nowadays they want to know everything about you, very invasive." His mom is so awesome! I begin to grin because she is kind. "Are we going to go for a walk today?"

"No mom," says Todoroki. "It's too cold out."

"I see," she replies. "You know I don't mind the cold."

"I don't need you getting sick mom," he explains. She nods agreeing with him.

"When is the wedding?" she asks.

"Mom we just started dating," says Todoroki while I try not to laugh.

"I thought you two were already dating," she says. "Fuyumi told me so much about him."

"Ugh Fuyumi," says Todoroki. His mother laughs causing me to laugh. We end up walking with her to the rec room. Since it is my first time there she points out everyone and everything. Our visit comes to an end and Todoroki and I are headed back to the house for the evening. "I'm going to kill Fuyumi the next to I see her."

"Oh give her a break," I replied laughing a little. "I actually find it nice to know your family thinks so well of me."

"Except my dad," he says. "He really doesn't count anyway."

"You still haven't spoken to him?" I asked.

"I don't have anything to say to him," replied Todoroki and I decide to leave it alone. He is getting that tone in his voice. I stay quiet for the remainder of the ride. I want Todoroki to focus on the good visit he had with his mom today and not his dad. We pull into the garage and he kills the engine. I hop out the car heading inside. I hang up my coat inside the closet, Todoroki grabs my hand.

"I know you don't understand me and my father relationship," he says with a sigh. "I will tell you in a minute. I need a drink for this."

"Oh okay," I replied not sure how I should really be responding.

"Did you want anything?" asked Todoroki. I shake my head no. "You can meet me in my room." I know it's crazy but we're still sleeping separately although we have been dating officially for a month. I haven't had sex with Todoroki and he hasn't asked or pushed. We have had some very heavy make out and grind sessions. I'm actually scared. I mean if I had sex with Bakugou this whole time without him loving me what is this going to be like? I just don't want things to change, I swear sex always changes things. I head into my room first to change into something a bit more comfortable and clean since I know I will be sitting on Todoroki's bed. I head to his room just in time as he comes in behind me. He has liquor in his glass. He always drinks wine in the wine glasses while liquor goes into a glass. He walks over to his draw with his loose clothes. He pulls his shirt over his head and of course, my eyes are on that body, Jesus. I turn away blushing like crazy. Todoroki makes his way over sitting on the bed grabbing his drink and take slow sips.

"Take your time," I say to encourage him.

"You're the first person to never ask me about my scar," he says. I never viewed it as a scar but more of a birthmark. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so no I never asked. "I appreciate that." He sighs. "My dad's number one goal was to beat out All Might."

"All Might!" I exclaim. "All Might is a legend as far as heroes goes. There has been no one like him since. He was my idol when I was a kid, I wanted to be just like him." I cried the day he retired because he was everything to me. I would never tell anyone that because they would think I am a dork. Todoroki smiles.

"You were a fan," he states.

"Of course," I reply. "Please continue, we can talk about that later."

"I think my dad knew he couldn't stand a chance at beating All Might," he explains. So, his father is not a complete idiot. "He would never admit that but he started to come up with a plan. He sought a woman to marry with a strong quirk. My mother married him and they had kids right away. He wanted kids that could surpass All Might." Is his dad insane? He didn't even marry for love but the chance to take down All Might. He sounds a little like a villain if you ask me. "I have two brothers and my sister Fuyumi. My brothers are complete assholes, I never talk to them. We all got quirks from our parents. One of my brothers can control fire but he can't start it, the other brother well he can start a fire with his hands but he can't control it, Fuyumi can control water but in small amounts, then there is me. I have not one but both of my parent's quirks making me a strong opponent by comparison. As a kid, I didn't know this. When my quirk developed I was excited. My mom was so happy for me and I wanted to work alongside All Might." This makes me smile because I can picture a happy kid Todoroki being excited, I bet he was adorable. "When my quirk came about my father started training right away. He was so harsh." Todoroki takes a sip of his drink. "He didn't care that I was 4, he hit me so hard once I vomited and fractured a rib." I gasp as I cover my mouth. How could he do that! He was just a child. "What is worse is once he got what he wanted, he started to treat my mom like shit. She was no longer his concern. He would stay gone all the time if he was not training me. I don't know what went on behind clothes doors but I can imagine." Todoroki drinks some more as he becomes more emotional. "My mother started to hate me…" his voice starts to shake so I know this is hard for him. "She didn't hate me but the part of me that reminded her of my father. I heard her on the phone one day crying about it. I didn't fully understand until she throws scolding water on my face." I little sob release from my throat and I have to turn away.

"S-sorry…." I stuttered. "Please give me a minute…." I stand up turning away from him trying to calm down. I mean this didn't happen to me but to know his father treated him and his mom that way. I quickly wipe my face not hearing Todoroki footsteps on the carpet. He hugs me from behind leaning down towards my ear.

"You're the most compassionate person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," he says softly. I can smell the vodka on his breath. I can see why he needed that drink. "No need to cry, we're much happier now."

"But your mom…" I start to say.

"My mom was put in that home because of my dad," he replied still holding me. "In this case, I think it was the safest place for her to be. As I kid I knew he was the reason she was so unhappy, the reason she was gone and I hated him for it. I refused to succeed as a hero using his power."

"You use it now so what changed?" I asked.

"In high school, I was in a tournament and I needed to win and that was the only way to win," he explains. "I had to remind myself being a dual user is what makes me a strong threatening opponent. I never felt more powerful than I did at that moment. Sadly my dad was more than excited to see me use it for the first time in years, he actually cheered for me."

"Of course he would," I reply trying to hide the disgust in my voice. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"Yeah, working with him was even worse," says Todoroki. "I climbed the rankings so quickly he got jealous. Something that took him years took me months. I think when I got to number 2 he was afraid I would take his spot, I don't even want it. I just want to save lives, that is all." I turn to face Todoroki.

"That is what I love about you," I tell him smiling. "You care about the people." Todoroki leans down laying his forehead against mine.

"I do," he replies. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer his body. I begin to shiver a little. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" I ask playing stupid.

"Are you afraid to make love to me?" asked Todoroki. I look away feeling embarrassed. Todoroki grabs my face turning me to look at him. "I love you Izuku."


	25. Chapter 25

"I know," I say quietly taking on his stare. "I love you too." He smiles making me grin in return. Todoroki leans down kissing me passionately, I return the kiss sliding my tongue into his mouth. I can taste the vodka on his tongue and I don't even care. I want everything he has to offer and more. He slides his hand under my tee making me moan feeling his hands on my skin. "Hah…hahhh….."

"You make the cutest sounds…." he mutters into my lips. "Come here." Todoroki leads me over to the bed. "Will you let me make love to you?" I nod my head yes blushing like crazy. "It's okay to be shy." Todoroki pulls his shirt over his head looking at me. He doesn't seem to be afraid at all. I become so nervous I start to shake a little. This is almost worse than me losing my virginity. I actually vomited I was so nervous. Todoroki helps me undress kissing in between each piece of clothing article removed. I can tell he is doing his best to make me comfortable. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes," I reply. "I really do, I'm just anxious." Todoroki nods before kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to stretch you because I know it has been a while," he says. He pulls back the covers and I climb into bed. Todoroki goes to one of his draws grabbing everything he needs. He sits it on the left side of the bed. He climbs on top of me and I spread my legs. We're both hard although we barely even did anything. I watch as Todoroki coats two of his fingers. He leans over me looking into my eyes. My face gets hotter from his stare. "You're so beautiful."

"Mmm…,"I mutter in response as his fingers move closer to my center. Todoroki rubs his nose against mine, I lean up for a kiss.

"Not yet…." he says sliding in one finger.

"Ahhh…." I moan. It's has been almost 3 months since I have had any penetration. His finger begins to move in out slowly as I grip the comforter on each side of me. "Ha…ha…hahhh….." Todoroki finally leans down kissing me softly. I arch my back wanting him much closer. He still feels too far away, I reach my hand up grabbing his back pulling down towards me.

"Arghhh….." he moans. "Careful, I still need room to stretch you." I look at him feeling like an idiot. "It's okay, soon we will be close." He begins to kiss me again with his finger moving inside of me, it feels so good. I feel like I can't think let alone breathe. He begins to moan more openly as if he is responding to my body. "Hahh…..ah-ahhh…." It is like he is experiencing my pleasure.

"Ohhh…."I moan as Todoroki adds a second finger stretching me wider. I like that I feel slightly more full. I roll my hips onto his fingers with my eyes rolling into the back of my head going white with pleasure.

"Ahhh…shit…ha….haaa…" says Todoroki pulling me out my haze.

"Are you okay?" I asked sounding almost drunk.

"I'm fine," he replies. "God damn you feel good, I'm not even inside you yet." I begin to blush as Todoroki speeds up his fingers causing me to get lost again. He presses his lips against my neck breathing harder with every lick. I am twisting and withering under him. His lick soon turns to soft little nips and bites which sends pleasure shooting up my spine. Todoroki finally touches my prostate causing me to gasp before crying out in pleasure.

"Arrggghh….."I growl withering against him. "Oh god….ahhh…..haa…." Todoroki looks down at me allowing me to see the hunger in his eyes. He knows what he just did and I'm almost afraid to see what he will do with it. Todoroki leans down close to my lips.

"You like that?" asked Todoroki moving his finger a little slower.

"Uggghhh…y-yes…..haa….." I pant trying to think through my pleasure. "It's so…."

"Intense," finishes Todoroki stroking my spot lightly. My ass immediately grips his fingers in response as I shudder.

"Oh fuck…..nnnggghhh….." I moan. Todoroki eyes are alive with pleasure, lust, and desire to please me, only me.

"Izuku…" he moans pacing his fingers in and out of me. "Haaa…..I want you to feel every pleasure I can give you…..a-ahhh….." Todoroki dick just throbbed against the inside of my leg I swear. I arch my back allowing his fingers to connect with my prostate once more.

"Ohhh….Shouto…." I pant. "I-I…..going to cum….mmhhppphhh….." Todoroki doesn't say anything as he begins to move his fingers a bit faster. The pleasure is building quicker than I ever imagine.

"Yessss…..ahhh…." moans Todoroki. His fingers gain rhythm as I shake into the bed beneath me trying to remember how to breathe air into my lungs. "That's it…..Izuku….ha…haaa….." Once again Todoroki is over top of me kissing, causing me to see stars. Then his fingers graze my spot perfectly.

"Ha!" I cry out arching my back. Todoroki touches it looking over my face carefully. "Ohhh….I'm going to cum….arrrgghhh….." This time I know I can't fight it as my body starts to shake harder. Todoroki fully touches my spot rubbing his fingertip back and forth. "Fuck! Hah-hahhh…..oh god….ahhhh…." I have never felt such intense raw passion before. I begin to roll my hips feeling my body about to explode when Todoroki removes his fingers growling a little.

"You're more than ready for me…" he says. He looks down as he grabs a napkin to wipe his fingers clean. "I couldn't help but noticed you're prepped." I look away from him blushing. Just because I wasn't planning to have sex with him doesn't mean I wouldn't be prepared. Todoroki chuckles in amusement as he opens the condom rolling it on. "I want more than anything to be skin to skin but I don't want you to worry about cleaning up on our first time together." He is so thoughtful, I wouldn't have minded at all. Todoroki is back in between my legs, I shake a little before looking up at him from nerves and fighting off my orgasm. I look at Todoroki with my shyness melting away.

"I can't believe I fell in love with my hero….." I say slowly. Todoroki smiles before kissing me. I slide my tongue into his mouth feeling his heat. My body starts to tingle ready to cum with Todoroki inside of me. He hasn't even entered me yet and my body is dying for contact. I ignore it and continue to take Todoroki's mouth. "Ah-ahh…..mmmm…." Todoroki slides inside of me slowly allowing me to feel every inch. Once he is embedded I can hear the change in his breathing.

"Nnnggghhhh…." he moans before his mouth drops open in awe. I run my fingers through his hair lightly causing him to look at me. He begins taking my lips once more as I massage my hands into his hair causing him to moan into my mouth. "Mmmppphhh….." He finally begins to slowly move his hips. This is more passionate than I had ever imagined. This is truly making love. I not only know the difference but feel the difference. Todoroki continues to move his hips both of us moaning and groaning which each movement. He pulls away slightly to look into my eyes.

"Shouto…." I say seeing the love in his eyes. I made the right decision in deciding to love him. My eyes close as I enjoy feeling him move inside of me perfectly. Soon I begin to roll my hips to meet him. I lean to the side allowing me access to Todoroki neck. I give him small lick before sucking on that sweet flesh.

"Ha…hahhh….." he moans thrusting a little harder inside me. My eyes flutter although they were already closed. I run my hands up and down his back almost losing my rhythm because it feels so good. Our moans are getting louder making me so glad that we're in this house alone. I like that he is applying just the right amount of pressure on my spot. I want this to last forever but I know we will have plenty of time to make love in the future. "Ahhhh….love you Izuku…"

"Shouto….."I moan. Todoroki slides against my spot. "Hah…..ahhh…."

"Cum with me…" says Todoroki as his body begins to shake a little. It is not going to take much since he had me on the verge of cumming not too long ago. Todoroki hips begin to snap towards my spot none the less causing my head to spin.

"Ohh….Shouto….." I moan gripping his back tightly as I arch my back. "Ahhhh…..hahhhh…."

"Ahhhh…yesss….." moans Todoroki. "I'm cumming Izuku….I'm cumming…..arrrggghhh…."

"Shouto….hahhhh…"I cry out in shock as I dig my nails into his back. There is no mistaking that intense pleasure as I begin to cum hard with Todoroki thrusting into me as we cry loudly together. I begin to shiver as out the last of my orgasm groaning. I blink several times almost feeling like I went blind. My vision begins to focus as my heart rate returns to normal. I focus my eyes on Todoroki and his forehead slightly damp, he smiles down at me before he rubs his nose against mine. We both moan from the sensitivity of our slight movement as we still haven't separated. "I love you….."

"I know….." he says. "You always loved me." I begin to kiss Todoroki wanting him to make love to me again knowing he is right.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who made it to the end of the story. Everyone who left a comment I appreciate every single one of you. This story had a lot of harsh truths in it and I'm glad most readers was able to see that. Now we have reached the end…..**

"You hit this button if you need me," says Todoroki standing outside the car. He is pointing to my phone where he will be alerted immediately if I'm in danger.

"Nothing is going to happen Shouto," I tell firmly.

"I don't give a damn if we work for the same agency," he says close to snapping. "I don't trust Bakugou, he can fly off the handle at times. I'm sure he didn't tell you how many times he has been written up at work." I frown because Bakugou never mentioned being written up. I take my phone back from Todoroki.

"Okay, fine," I reply. "I will hit this button if things get out of hand." I lean up kissing Todoroki. "If I'm not back down here in 30 minutes feel free to come up. Second floor, unit B in case you don't remember." Todoroki holds on to me until he can't anymore. I head up to Bakugou floor. I get to the condo number more than ready for this closure now. I'm in a good place to speak to him now. It took me a month after meeting Todoroki mom to feel comfortable with doing it. I knock on the door waiting for Bakugou to answer. It doesn't take long as he opens the door.

I feel nothing. I'm not sad, angry, I feel strong as I stare back at him. Bakugou looks more mature in a way. He allows me inside stepping to the side. I walk into the condo and I'm surprised to find it empty.

"Yeah….I'm selling the condo," he says. "How are you? You look good."

"Um, thanks…." I reply. "Can I ask why are you selling the condo?"

"Kirishima and I just got a house," he says blushing. Wow, he truly loves him. I wanted to get a house but he was instant that living in a condo was better and that house dreams are for losers.

"You wanted to talk so here I am," I replied. Bakugou lips get tight.

"I wanted to apologize to you face to face," says Bakugou shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I was being self-centered thinking about myself and not you or Kirishima's feelings. For some stupid ass reason, I thought I could continue to get the best of both worlds. Neither of you deserves that." I admire him for apologizing not just for me but Kirishima as well.

"Am I allowed to ask questions?" I ask calmly.

"If you want," says Bakugou. "I don't see why you would want to."

"For my closure," I replied. "I mean how did this even start? I thought you two were just best friends."

"We were," says Bakugou looking serious. "I mean he was always with me in battle, we fight a lot together and it felt good. When you couldn't take care of me he would. One night hanging out he told me he loved me. I thought he was full of shit because he was drunk but he wasn't. That kiss….it awakened something inside of me that stayed with me forever." I can relate since that kiss Todoroki gave me, I was never the same after that.

"I understand," I reply. "I mean I'm still unclear why didn't you just break up me."

"I liked you," says Bakugou. "You did whatever I asked but at the same time it was what annoyed me about you." I put my face in my hand. "I wish I could do things differently but it's already done." He truly wasted my time, he was certainly selfish indeed.

"I have a confession to make of my own," I reply. I see that face of immediate anger I'm so use to seeing.

"You did fuck Todoroki!" he yells. I hold my hand up.

"I did not," I reply. "Not while we were together." Bakugou eyes go wide in surprise. "I did, however, have a heavy make-out session with Shouto."

"When the fuck was this?" he asked.

"When you were busy taking care of your new boyfriend," I replied. "Unlike you mine was not planned. It was an accident."

"That is why I told you to stay away from him," he replies tilting his head. "You think I couldn't see that he wanted you."

"I couldn't see it," I replied. "It doesn't matter, we're both with the people we love more than anything in this world. We can hang around our friends in peace. Long as Kirishima doesn't come for me, Shouto won't have reason to act a fool."

"So you are dating him?" he asked. "Did you lie to me?"

"I didn't," I replied. "When I told you we weren't dating we weren't, we weren't."

"Wow my ex…." he sighs. "Fuck I don't even know what to say about this."

"Nothing for you to say Kacchan," I reply trying not to sound cold.

"You called me Kacchan," he says actually sounding happy.

"You will always be Kacchan to me," I reply. "I still love you but I'm not in love with you, there is a difference. I know that now."

"Wait are you saying you never loved me?" asked Bakugou.

"No," I replied. "I did love you, I don't anymore, not in that way." Bakugou looks like he is conflicted. "Is there anything else because I need to get going." He looks so surprised.

"I guess not…" he says lowly looking down for a moment. "I'm glad you're happy, you deserve that."

"I know," I reply. "You deserve to be happy too and Kirishima." Bakugou actually smiles pulling me in for a hug before backing away quickly.

"My god you smell so much like him," he says. I can't help but laugh.

"I can't help it," I reply. "His body spray is addictive, I love it."

"Yeah I don't need to hear about that," says Bakugou walking towards the door. "Since we are done here I'm going to head home to my boyfriend."

"I will be doing the same," I reply walking through the open door.

"Well I will be seeing you at some point I guess," says Bakugou locking the door.

"Yup," I agree. "Have fun Kacchan." We walk opposite ways down the outdoor hall heading down the steps. Todoroki sees me and stands up from his car he was leaning on. I smile at him letting him know everything is alright. I get close to him kissing him right away surprising him.

"I will take it that everything went well," he says against my lips.

"Yeah," I replied. "It did."

"Where is he?" asked Todoroki. "How come I don't see him?"

"He went out the back," I replied grabbing his hand. "Come, let's go home." We get in the car and Todoroki is not done, he is asking more questions.

"What did he have to say?" asked Todoroki. "He made it sound so urgent to speak to you."

"I think he needed to clear his mind," I sigh. "He didn't really say anything I didn't already know. He apologized and I know he meant it. I mean I wasn't the only one who got hurt, Kirishima did too."

"How so?" asked Todoroki.

"He had to stand by for two years while Bakugou refused to leave me," I explain. "He must really love him to stick around because I would have moved on. That is…..too hurtful."

"You're too kind," says Todoroki. "To try and understand Kirishima feeling in this…."

"I mean didn't you feel the same way about me?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course I did," he replies without hesitation. "The difference is I didn't have sex with you repletely knowing you have a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong what I did was still bad but nothing on his level." I grab Todoroki hand.

"I told him about us," I smile.

"You did?" he asked surprised.

"Yup," I replied. "I'm happy we're together. I told him about the moment we had before we broke officially because I felt like he needed to know I was not perfect. I make mistakes, I'm human."

"Did that go over okay?" he asked.

"He freaked out at first," I replied thinking about it some more. "I mean he sounded jealous but not at the same time. I think him being in love with Kirishima made it easier for him to accept things."

"That makes sense," says Todoroki. "So everything is okay?"

"Yeah," I smile. "It is."


End file.
